Tamed
by Cris Coursey
Summary: Sabertooth isn't cold blooded, no matter what he believes. This is an OC that teaches him what it is to have a heart. It is Sabretooth, will contain things for older audience... Mature rating for reason. I like Sabe from first X-men. OC/Sb
1. It's There

I sniffed the air again. Grass, dirt, wind, coyotes, deer shit, and just a hint of the runt. I growled. My body had demanded I come, but my mind was fighting my instincts for once. I had trusted them since before I could remember, but there was no rhyme or reason for Logan and I to both be here. I was across the fucking continent for Christ sake. Then it had hit me, an unnatural ache to come here to the middle of BFE Kentucky. I had never felt stirred in such a way, and fuck if I didn't answer it's sweet calling.

I had ditched the car miles back in a small town, but my body pushed forward. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, hell couldn't even remember the urge to kill. I just had to get here for some ungodly reason. Growling, I went to all fours diving through the trees and brush. It was some nature reserve, no humans around, but I'd be damned if runt got there before I did.

Not that I knew where 'there' was, but apparently it was important. I cut through barreling down a hill covering myself in brambles and weeds. Landing on all fours, I sniffed again. There was a unfamiliar scent now, a undercurrent of an unknown variable. I shivered, at first in anticipation, then it was altogether uncomfortable. I stepped quietly, closing in on the intruder. My eyes carefully picking apart the surroundings coming to land on Logan standing only feet from me.

He stood on two legs, brown eyes wide with shock watching me. He grimaced, running his hand through his thick unruly hair. "What did you do now?" he growled. Three admantitum claws extending from his other hand. I sniffed the air and grinned, he was as uncomfortable as I was.

"Ain't me." I shrugged, my fangs picking up the rays of sunshine peeking through the trees above. It would have been a nice place to camp if not for this unwelcome rush and the runt.

"Then-" whatever he was saying was interrupted as a blur barreled over his shoulder. I smelled his blood and realized this was the variable as it knocked me to the ground. I dug my claws into the small body and rolled in frustration trying to untangle it from my neck. I growled and slammed myself into the ground and it whipped around my back, but its sharp ass teeth found a place in my throat. For any other creature it would have been a killing blow, but my mutantion allowed me to regenerate and heal myself without a seconds thought. It was only a killing blow for this unknown assailant because as soon as I got my hands wrapped around it, it was dead.

"Creed!" Logan snapped, kneeling where he had stood. It did nothing to take my attention off getting this little shit off my back. "Victor!" I looked up then, it wasn't often he'd used my given name since we'd fallen out. The moment's hesitation made the teeth stop digging, just holding my jugular in a bite that I knew would chomp down at any moment. I also realized another thing in that moment, it was small. I had my claws dug into delicate bones, the body on my back barely covered my shoulders. "It's a kid man! A kid!" he screamed breaking my thoughts.

I growled, "Kid or not, its trying to kill me!" I sniffed the air and under the wild, under the dirt, under the blood of old kills, there was a hint of a female child. "Good God it's a girl!" I spat with disgust. A fucking girl had dropped the great Sabretooth and what was worse, in front of the damn runt!

He took a step forward and a low growl eminated from the mouth latched to my neck. I growled in warning and I felt tiny claws extend into my shoulders. "Get her off." I whispered, instantly still. He went to move again and she dug her claws in deeper. "Don't move." I realized she wasn't letting him near, whether she was thinking I was her kill or trying to threaten him I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath and pulled my claws from her, carefully laying my arms to the side. She lessened her claws, but her teeth didn't budge. I purred low, a soothing gesture for the animal side, hoping to appeal to it. She stiffened across my shoulders, but I continued, giving Logan a warning glance. She couldn't kill me, but it wasn't fucking comfortable.

"How'd she get here?" he whispered. My eyes darted to his, narrowing.

"How the hell would I know?" I said softly, continuing the low purr. She lessened her teeth just a bit. "Just knew I needed to get out here." I finally revealed. He nodded, his eyes were saucers, never moving from the kid on my back. "Take couple steps back, real slow runt." He eyes darted to mine, debating it. I arched an eyebrow and smiled, "Seems its my neck on the line." Even if my voice was deep and gravelly I was keeping it real low so as not to frighten her anymore. Little shit had gotten the drop on us. I laughed softly and she seemed to relax just a little more, her teeth backing off just that much more.

"I gotta get hold of Prof', let him know what we found." I grunted. "What?" he gave me a questioning look. "He might know how to get her off you."

I purred, "Once I get her off, I'm gonna cut her into tiny little pieces and I don't give a damn what you do." She relaxed just a fragment more, and I realized she couldn't understand a word we were saying. I laughed again, "Kitten, here, has been here awhile."

He knelt down again, "I can't tell she's feral?"

I sniffed, "She's covered in the smell of this place, but trust me this is a kitten."

He sighed, "She's covered in dirt, man. Her parents probably dropped her when they realized what she was." I growled involuntarily and the little heathen snapped her teeth back again. Quickly I was purring.

"Bastards." I muttered. I knew what it was like to be hated, to be feared, to be denied those who were supposed to love you the most. And deep down I knew I wanted nothing to do with this, I wanted to be deep in my woods in Canada, I wanted away from her and away from her now.

"We can't kill her, Creed." Logan growled. "We can't just leave her either." I shrugged, bouncing the little bundle that had planted herself on my shoulder. I raised up on all fours, still purring. She didn't flinch so I took a step testing her. I heard her little heart take off and her breath catch, but she never moved.

I grinned at the runt and took off. I heard the thicket crumbling beneath his feet as he followed me. She didn't move, but flattened herself to me. I ducked a few branches and found what I was looking for. Not giving her time to realize it, I ducked into the creek. Thankfully it was warm with the spring heat and deep enough to duck under. She released her grip, and I turned catching her before she could dart away. Coming up, I held her small body to me and her little claws in the same hand.

She couldn't be very old, she wasn't even as tall as my chest. I floated in the water, carefully splashing her, purring to her. She was covered in filth. Logan sat at the bank, watching.

"She's probably never seen a human before." he muttered, his eyes glued to the bundle in my arms. "You can't kill her, don't you think she's had it hard enough?" I felt blood trickle down my shoulder.

"She's a survivor Logan." I purred carefully, then ducked with her small body to wet her mass of hair. My claws carefully pried cakes of mud from her skin and I was hesitant to touch the hair, it was a tangled matte. "She's killed humans before, their scents are still on her."

"Her parents?" he questioned.

I shrugged, "Doesn't have any of her scent, but its hard to smell her too. She's too covered in woods." I felt a strange stirring in my bones. I had killed thousands in my life, men, women, children. I had raped hundreds, hell I'd even feasted on frails, but I had never bathed a frail. Kid or no, it was disturbing, but she was a survivor. No matter how tiny she looked, she was a born killer. I had most of the dirt off at this point. Her naked body was a pale white, no scratches, no mars. Her tiny hands fascinated me, they were indeed tiny, still chubby with youth. They were calloused over in places true, but the fascination was with the sharp tiny catlike claws that were extended in warning. They looked like you could see through them in the light, a red vein going partially up, thin, sharp, deadly. She wasn't covered in fur as I was, but I was sure this was a kitten.

Logan perched at the bank sat back against a log, "She's watching me, she's letting you bathe her, but watching me like you do." he observed.

I laughed, "What like prey?"

He grinned, "Nah, more like she thinks I'm gonna be the one to jump her." I gave him a curious glance, but I knew somewhere along the way I'd decided not to kill the little cat. I didn't know what to do with her, but killing was out. Her instincts must have told her, but to trust me over him? That was a new one.

I flipped her around to see her filthy face. She had closed her eyes, tilting her little head back for a clear view of her throat. I grunted my approval, and reached handfuls of water with my hand to wash the filth.

It was blood and dirt and once removed I saw tiny delicate imp like features. "How old you think she is?" I asked aloud.

"Four, mebbe five." Logan grunted. I traced a finger across her eye and she opened them. I felt my heart stop as I looked into the truest green I'd ever witnessed. They were cat eyes, the pupils in slits, but the green was beautiful. Other than blood and death, I'd never described anything as beautiful, but damn if they weren't. Her eyes were bright like the sun hitting the grass just right, but infused with green even the Amazons would have had competition matching. I purred and she watched me. I arched a brow, and she leaned forward to nuzzle her nose into my chest. A low purr came from the tiny chest and I knew this child needed me.

**A/N: Sabretooth image is a beautiful piece of work provided by DKuang. All copyright belongs to Marvel and credit to DKuang. Check out DKuang dkuang .deviantart (Everyone knows how the website screws up addresses so go to deviantart and type his name in if nothing else). Not only does he have X-Men, but he has many Superhero characters. Tell him I sent you ;)**


	2. Rest & Reassurance

"I think I got it all." Runt muttered tossing several bags in the floorboard. I had given him couple hundred I had in my pocket, but the grocery store wasn't much here. We were in his old truck, but he had given me the wheel once we'd realized she wasn't getting in with him.

I had sat down and started the vehicle and ever so timid she'd crawled in beside me, pressing her small naked body to me. She'd nearly scratched her way behind me when Logan had sat beside her. Even now, she watched him with a wary eye.

He handed me a cigar and I grunted with approval as we both lit up. She sniffed the air, her delicate nose upturned. I watched in awe as she grinned, tiny little fangs glistening in the light. Then she dove and all hell broke loose.

Logan was standing in the seat, pushing himself to get away from her against the ceiling. He wasn't as much scared as he didn't want to get hurt or hurt her trying to defend himself and was dodging her as much as possible. I was trying to pull her back into the seat and she was buried in one of the bags. She came up with a proud glow and mouthful of a roasted chicken. I couldn't help it, deep chuckles came from my chest and the smile wouldn't stop. Truly, if I'd have been a bystander catching the scene it would have been hilarious.

"Hungry, kitten?" I pulled her up beside me, letting her keep the chicken. Logan laughed, but warily took his seat.

"I'm glad I picked up a few." He took a puff of his cigar. "What we gonna do with her?" I shrugged and we drove off into the night. I was heading to New York, but I couldn't help the feeling like I was about to do something detestable. It wasn't often I felt guilt, wasn't often I felt much of anything, but I was already feeling it.

Kitten slept against me, still cradling the bones of the chicken from earlier. She'd picked it clean, and Logan had offered another. She'd repeatedly ignored any contact or comment from him. I wrapped my free arm around her, and she purred softly nestling closer.

"Runt?" I whispered.

He grunted, but looked at me in question.

"Let's stop up here and we'll get a room." I murmered, maybe it would do the kid good to sleep in a bed for the night, and I could wipe my slate clean and let him deal with this.

"You want me to run and get her some clothes?" he asked studying the unique creature. I shrugged. "Can't just be dragging a naked kid around Creed."

"I know that." I rolled the window up just an inch, I enjoyed the fresh air, but didn't need the kid sick now. "Just don't know how she'll take to it."

"Whaddya mean?" he asked, pulling out another cigar. He offered me one, but I shook my head.

"I mean I don't smell any hint of civilization on her, she doesn't speak a word of English, and neither of us has ever shopped for a kid before."

He blew a puff a smoke, shrugging. "Can't be that hard, dress, underwear."

We pulled into an old motel, and Logan went in to procure us a room. We'd decided on a double and one of us would stand watch. There was no telling how many ferals had been attracted to the area as we were and it wasn't a great idea to stay in it, but she needed a soft bed. I didn't know why I felt like that, but she deserved it.

He threw me some keys. I lifted the kitten in one arm and the leftover groceries in the other. She stirred, but just curled into my chest.

"I won't be gone long, man said there's an all night place bout ten minutes away." Logan assured. I shrugged, and made my way to number ten. He'd got the room farthest away from the office and by the woods. I took a whiff, but it was just the stale odor of motel and people.

Inside was two beds, a tv, and small bathroom. I deposited her on the bed and made my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. Holding myself up with one hand, I was peeing with the other when I looked around to meet green eyes. I wasn't used to having company let alone a little female watching me piss and my body seemed to swallow it back.

"Lay down!" I growled pointing toward the beds. She cocked her head and let her eyes trail over me. I zipped quickly and growled. She looked unimpressed and I scooped her up again, then deposited her back in the bed. There was one chair and I sat it in the corner to watch out the window and the door. She eyed me curiously, then got up from the bed again.

I watched as she crawled or walked on her hands and feet, (whatever you cared to call it), behind my chair. I growled again in warning, then I smelled it. Quickly I yanked her up and dashed to the toliet, sitting her on the bowl without even lowering the seat. She mewled in protest at the cold porcelian against her, but I held her over it. "Piss here." I commanded and looked away. I held her for awhile, before she started to tinkle. Sighing I stood her on the floor. "Bend over." She looked at me curiously and I pushed her head forward toward the floor. Grabbing some toliet paper, I actually tried to be gentle as I dried her up. She dashed away from me around the door, and I followed.

She was already placing herself on the bed. I purred in approval and she returned it. I grinned and went to her. Gently I picked her up and moved the sheets, then deposited her in them. She looked panicked and I quickly purred running my hand against the mess that was her hair. She calmed, but her eyes were still wide. "S'okay kitten." I whispered and she watched as I took my seat again. Her little eyes watched me as I studied her, never flinching.

The imp wasn't even housebroken, she didn't speak, she didn't act the least bit like she knew what it was like to be normal. I grunted at that, she knew normal, but it was our kind. Me and her were the same, I reconized it, Logan reconized it. We were animals, and we were survivors. Yes, she was definitly a survivor. The only instinct I questioned was why me and not Logan? Then again I hadn't killed her yet, so maybe she wasn't wrong.

Logan wasn't gone long, he came in taking a whiff and giving me a hard look. "What she do piss the bed?"

I grinned, "Nah, corner."

His brow went up, but he looked to the little kitten lying in the sheets. Her eyes had finally drifted shut and she purred low in her sleep. "How long you think she was out there?"

I had pondered that myself, "Maybe since she was born."

"Baby would've died."

I shrugged, "She has no sense of civilization, no smell of it, even questioned the sheets." It seemed to make sense to me, but I wasn't much on babies anyway.

"No mama is gonna turn a baby loose like that to die." he protested.

I looked at him then, he wasn't naive nor sheltered. "What if mama wasn't around? Daddy saw the hints of mutantion and he dropped her."

He shook his head, "A baby can't fend for themselves, she'd have died mutant or not."

"She's got animal smells all over her, maybe she's like that wolf boy or something.." I trailed off into my own thoughts, meant this kid was a lot tougher than I thought. Years and years ago, there'd been rumors of a boy raised by wolves, maybe she was like him.

He murmered something, but looked to me. "Go clean up, I'll keep watch." I shrugged and made my way to the bathroom, this time shutting the door wasn't an option. If she woke and he was there she'd think I left. For some odd reason, I didn't care to dwell on, I didn't want that. I peeled the damp leather pants off my legs and shrugged my vest off.

The hot water in the shower felt good on my body, even regenerating, it felt sore. I watched the water tainted pink then clear as it went down the drain. I scrubbed off best i could without touching the cheap soap and then ran claws through my hair carefully pulling out the mess that had gotten caught in it.

It had been a very long time since Logan and I had worked together on anything, but this girl seemed to call for a unspoken truce. We hadn't even laid a hand on each other and at the moment I was fine with it. Kitten needed us right now, and we had to be prepared for anything, cause she was definitely anything.

"Y'think they'll be others come after her?" I asked. I heard Logan chuckle from the other room.

"Doubt it." he paused. "She's covered in your scent now." I grinned, wrapping a towel around my waist. Couldn't help it, the kitten covered in my scent struck me proud. Maybe it was that I could dominate something so wild, even small she was dangerous. Maybe it was something else, hell if I was gonna ponder it.

Turning I squeezed water from the long thick locks of my hair and turned to the mirror to survey the mess. What I saw shocked me to the core. My neck held her teeth imprints, they weren't healing. I growled and stepped out to study the tiny shit. She couldn't have!

"Whatsa matter now?" Logan asked, his eyes out the window.

I growled low, and my hand went to my neck by its own violation. "Nothing." I went back to the bathroom to dress and disect my newest dilemma. Wasn't much I could do about it now? But what about later down the line? What could it mean? Why had she done it? Did she even know?

It took my awhile, but I stepped out. I turned from Logan, "I'm gonna go fetch my car." I had to get some clean clothes, and something to cover her mark. Her fucking mark!

"What if she wakes up?" he asked. I could smell his apprehension at being left alone with the little kitten and smiled. Like I was any better with kids, but hell his scent was saying he was ready to run.

"Give her another chicken, she seemed to like it earlier." He grunted. I shrugged out of my vest and laid it beside her in the bed. She purred and snuggled closer, wrapping herself in it. "She'll sleep." I turned and left without a word, I didn't want to hear the questions that filled my brother's mind now. I had too many of my own to deal with.


	3. Observed

"On." I ordered. She just looked from me to the little dress, curiousity practically dripped off her, but she never moved. I reached over and stood her up. Then carefully I plucked the tags off and dropped it over her head. She was unfamiliar with the process, and there was a hint of fear, but quickly I pulled her scrawny arms through and it settled on her. I turned and ripped the bag of panties open. I held one out and moved how she should to put them on.

The barest hint of a smile touched her little lips, but she just stood there eyeing me. I growled and bent. Picking up one tiny foot I eased the pink panties over, her little hand grasped my shoulder and she held the other up. Having her dressed I purred and she stepped back. I shrugged and moved to pull some of the leftover chicken out, holding out a leg I tempted her over.

Logan sat on the other bed, amused as hell. He didn't say a word, knowing it was the best time to keep his mouth shut, but I saw it flickering in his eyes. He had showered and dressed, but had stayed awake with me. I avoided the obvious arguements and concentrated on the tasks at hand.

I had doned on a black turtleneck and jeans, hiding the kitten's evidence of her claim. She looked almost like a little girl now more than animal, but her hair still had to be dealt with. She reached out taking the chicken and I grabbed her hand. There was no alarm in her eyes, only curiousity as I guided her to sit between my legs. I handed her the rest of the chicken and she purred appreciatively.

I sighed and picked the brush up, "Y'might wanna help with this." The kit' had no clue what was coming and I was trying to hide the feelings of dread the task stirred in me to keep her calm.

He grinned, "Your doing fine." I groaned and started at the bottom of the rats nest.

Her purr quickly turned to mewls of protest, but she never moved away or reached to stop me. I would work one horrible tangle out, just to come to a matte, quickly I figured out just to use my claws to cut the worst. Her little mewls and moans cut me more than I wanted to admit, and I found myself slowing to be more gentle on her little head. Even her ears were slightly pointed, another extension of her mutantion. They would twitch slightly and I found myself grinning.

After what felt like hours, her hair was waving in a gentle uneven mass down her back. I grunted in approval running my hand through it. She had picked the chicken clean and clung to the bones. I plucked it from her hand and tossed it to the garbage. "Trash." I muttered. She purred and I pushed her away from me, back toward the bed. She watched me closely so I sat back against the chair and crossed my legs.

She crawled up on the bed and crossed her legs, then resumed to meet my stare. I uncrossed my legs, she uncrossed hers. I lifted my arms above my head and stretched, she did the same thing. Logan chuckled at this point. I growled.

"I think she likes you." he muttered. I grinned, flashing him my fangs in warning.

"Who doesn't?" His mood instantly darkened and he got up to move toward me.

"I'm gonna call Xavier now, fill him in on what has happened." He stood in front of me, not exactly asking permission, but searching for a reaction.

"Tell him to stay the hell outta her head." I muttered, shutting my eyes. I heard him grunt and walk out of the room. I opened my eyes, and resumed watching the delicate creature in front of me.


	4. Deal

I followed Logan up the stairs and through the hall, I'd been here many times. However, every other time I had been drugged or chained up. This time it was at invitation, I laughed at the thought.

Kitten looked up at me and purred sensing my humor. She walked at my side, moving quickly to keep my stride. Her warmth was becoming a normal thing against my leg, and I purred back in acknowledgement. She didn't show any signs of fear, only a mild curiousity. Even that curiousity didn't overwhelm her, because she was too busy watching me. Her bare feet made no noise against the wooden floors or carpet and she seemed content to just watch.

I smelled them, before he opened the door. I reached down and laid my hand against her head in a reasssurance, before following him.

Hank McCoy, another less impressive feral, sat on a couch. I knew why he was here, he was a freaking genius, a doctor. He would check the little creature out, then want to study her. I growled, but looked the rest over. Proffessor Charles Xavier, a parpelegic mind fucker, was the founder of this so called 'school' or 'mutant sanctuary'. He sat behind the desk, his brown eyes instantly studying my little kitten. Ororoe Munroe, the weather witch, sat beside Dr. McCoy. She was high in rank, probably female for female thing, or however that sentimental frail bullshit worked. Her eyes were full of sympathy and that womanly rush women get whenever they see a baby or puppy.

"Welcome, Mr. Creed." Xavier greeted finally looking to me. I shrugged and took a seat, sprawling in a chair across from him. Logan stood propped on a shelf by the window, grinning as he watched. Kitten moved to sit between my legs and I growled. I couldn't be tripping over her if I had to defend against these arrogant do gooders. "Care to tell us about your tiny friend?"

I growled, she moved to my left, blocking herself with me from the rest of the room. "How the hell should I know? Logan told you what happened." I muttered.

Xavier nodded, crossing his arms in front of him. "He also said I was under your orders not to try and find out what happened." I looked at Logan in surprise, but he shrugged.

"Figured she's yours, you got every right." His eyes drifted to my neck and I felt my cheeks heaten. I hadn't blushed ever in my memory, but realizing he'd seen her mark I couldn't stop it.

"She's mine." I confirmed daring anyone in the room to challenge me. I had finally acknowledged it aloud to the world and myself, but in my bones I had already knew it was true. She was mine now, hell or high water.

Xavier looked at me in question, I shrugged. "What do you plan to do with her then?"

"Thought thats why we were here." I countered.

Xavier smiled, "Perhaps, we could discuss it and let her go with Dr. McCoy to check her out. Ororoe will go with her, provide some female company." I shrugged, knew it.

McCoy, a monkey man covered in blue fur, stood slowly. He made his way carefully to kitten. "Come on, baby." he whispered holding out a hand. She inched closer to me. Ororoe came up behind McCoy and I growled in warning.

"She's scared, Creed." she stated. I looked up into her icy blue eyes.

"No shit." I pried kitten's claws from my arm and sat her hand in McCoy's. She looked at me with wide eyes and I tilted my head toward him. "Go." She bowed her head and moved toward him. I listened as the three moved out the door, then growled. "She doesn't need you prying her head upon or studying her like some damn freak."

Charles nodded, "Of course not." He took a deep breath, "However, I must state I think its a bad idea and not try and see what she remembers." I growled, but he continued. "She may have parents out there looking for her Victor, would you deny her that?" I knew better, but he had a point. She might remember where she came from, and if she did I wanted to kill the bastard that put her through this. And I had first dibs.

"What if she ain't got none?"

He tilted his head, studying me. "I know you care what happens to her Victor, but what do you plan to do with her? You can't take her with you, especially with the life that you live."

I sat up defiantly, tense. I knew that, "You can't put her in some damn orphanage! They'd eat her alive."

He held both hands out in a placating gesture, "I wouldn't dream of it. She needs people now more than ever. Logan told me what happened last night and sending her into a government orphanage wouldn't help. She needs people around that understand what she's going through, that she's different."

Immediatly I felt a burning hatred in my gut, I growled, "She's no different than you or I." She wasn't a fuckin' freak.

"I understand that. You do. What I'm merely stating is that I'm not going to send her wild into society and expect a human to be able and handle her."

"Then what?" It was the longest conversation I remembered having with the fucker, but I wanted her done right by.

"I don't have a program young enough for her, but I imagine I could fix something up." he offered. "We don't have many ferals come through our door, and never a female."

"She ain't no science experiment."

"No, she is not. She is special though." I grunted at the fucking understatement. Special didn't cover it. "Maybe you could help us plan what needs to be done, since you've raised a feral before." Logan growled, and I grinned. Of course I'd primarily raised the pup, couldn't help it that he resented the fact. "You've had more experience with this, Victor. I'll admit, I've never had a child so young in my care, let alone a feral half wild child. I may be out of my league and any help would be appreciated." I thought for a minute then nodded.

"I'll help her, but you gotta school her up right."

"School her?"

I grunted, "Want her properly educated, dressed, taught how to function in a 'civilized society'." It was almost mocking, but I meant it. I wanted her to be able to function given any situation. She should feel at ease anywhere, wasn't any one better than she was.

"Of course."

I muttered, "I'll pay for it."

He started to protest, but I held up a hand. "She's gonna be hell. She's gonna fight, she's gonna break things, she's gonna be the worst student you'll ever see pass through those doors. You may have some funds, but she's gonna eat through them her first year." He seemed resigned and nodded. "I want y'all to take her shopping, get her some shoes, clothes, and some fuckin' toys." He looked surprised, but didn't interrupt. "I'm gonna build her a room, you just show me where, and give her some privacy."

"I take it while she's here we'll have a truce then?" I nodded looking away from him.

"I am what I am, but I'll do my best to stay away from anything that might catch y'all's attention." He nodded. "That means I can visit when I want then." It wasn't a question, but he still nodded. "Good, now lets find where you want her room."


	5. Building

"She's doing it again Creed." the african witch whispered. I sighed, then turned to kitten. Of course, she was.

She watched the kids in the yard while I built the structure that would soon be her room. She watched them not with jealousy or curiousity, but pure unadultered hunger. She was a predator and she saw them as prey. I growled and she looked quickly at me. She ducked her head in submission, coming to stand beside my leg. I purred low, and went back to nailing the board Logan held.

Logan and I still held an unspoken truce and he helped me with the girl. Monroe helped me out of curiousity, she still smelled of fear when the girl's eyes turned toward her with their predatory gleam. I smiled, the girl, tiny as she may be, still sparked fear in damn near all of them. I was proud of the little shit, couldn't deny it. She stood her ground against everything. Her only problem was attaching herself to me. It may not be a problem later, but it had yet to be decided in my mind.

I had to step in when Monroe tried to take her shopping, tried to cut her hair, tried to get her to use silverware, and perhaps the most exasperating was the bath incident. Jean Grey, (another stupid mind fucker), and Monroe had decided to bathe her. I had been called at the last moment. I'd walked in to to find Monroe knocked cold in the tub, a terrified Grey backed into a corner, and kitten perched on a rafter hissing. I'd had to follow her up to get her down, she'd absolutly refused to move, mewling in fear. Yeah, she'd have to get over that, I would have to leave before long.

I reached down and ran my claws through her silky hair recieving a soft purr. She was too fragile to become part of my life, maybe one day...

**Thank you for favoriting this story. This is a short chapter, sorry about that more to come. Please R & R . Thank you for reading**


	6. Perception of the Senses

I stroked her hair, purring. Anything to calm her, but her eyes still darted around the room. Fear rolled from her in waves, and her tiny chest moved frantically breathing. I had fought as hard as I could, but Xavier was right. We had to find out more where she had came from. I had agreed to let McCoy, Logan, Monroe, and Xavier in to witness this travesty, but refused the Cyclops or Grey bitch. This was a private matter, not a damn show.

I nuzzled kitten's hand and she reached around to grab a handful of my hair. I buried my nose in her neck, inhaling her sweet wild scent, but the fear, (unlike other's), made me want to choke. I enjoyed fear, but not in my wild child.

"Calm down Kitten." Charles sighed. "I'm going to place my hands against your temples. Victor, perhaps, you'd like to sit back so I don't retrieve any of your memories as well." I groaned and pulled her hand from my hair.

"How long is this going to take?" I muttered, my gut twisting with the little one's trepidation. I could not feel anything negative, else she'd pick it up and I didn't want to increase her obvious terror.

Xavier shrugged, shutting his eyes. I knew it had begun when the little one closed hers and sighed. Her body went limp and I reached for Xavier out of instinct. My hand around his wrists and suddenly I was bombarded with images.

_Black seats, smelled of leather, scenery floating by in a blur. There was a man driving, he smiled as he looked over his shoulder, his green eyes flashing, dark hair. A woman was peeking over the seat, her hair was black like the seats and hung in waves around her soft features. She cooed softly. Deep down I felt these weren't prey._

_ It felt as if my body cried out, her soft hand reached for me. Stroking my cheek, instantly calming me. "Is she okay, Izz?" the man whispered._

_ "Catherina is perfect." the woman flashed beautiful white teeth at the man. "Our kitten is perfect."_

_ He laughed, "Cat is going to blame you for her name, not I."_

_ The woman shrugged, "She's a kitten, one day she'll be a cat. It fit." I sniffed the air, there was a hint of blood, but also fatigue and an overwhelming odor of happiness. "I'm just glad they let us go home before poking her anymore."_

_ The man grunted, "Damn doctors!" He took a breath, "She's perfect, no one is ever going to tell her different." The woman looked at the man, love shining in her eyes._

_ Then it all changed, I heard a shrill whistling before an explosion of rubber. The man tried to yank the wheel to the left, but the couple was thrown the other way. The woman bounced around the vehicle as it rolled from the road. I was upside down starring at her lifeless eyes._

_ "Izz? Izz?" the man whispered. He crawled under me, his blood assaulted my nostrils and I felt soft mewls exiting my body. He turned to me, between blood and tears. "God!" he groaned, quickly looking out the window. I heard his sharp intake of breath, before he quickly jerked me from the belts binding me. He moved slowly, the bitter taste of blood filling more and more of the air I breathed. I felt safe in his arms though._

_ He ducked into the bushes, sitting me under a soft covering of grass. "I love you 'Cat'." he cried, tears falling freely of me. "Protect her Lord, please protect my angel." he bent pressing his bloodied lips to me. "Your mama is watching you, kitten. Stay here." He held a finger to my lips and instantly I quieted. He moved away, my heartbeat slowed as I waited for his return._

_ Muffled voices and sounds assualted my ears, then I heard the shrill whistling before a wet explosion. I felt soft signals releasing from my body. It seemed like forever, but it had barely begin to darken before I heard anything. A soft purr, and the smell of food._

_ Quietly I mewled, then I saw it. Dark brown eyes, fangs, a thick wild smell and I found comfort in this._

Uncounciously, I jerked from Xavier. It was a primal fear that had thought this child was going to be eaten, my breath hitched and I looked at her in shock realizing she was still alive. I had felt as she had, I had seen her images, heard the sounds she had heard, but it explained it. Xavier looked at me in question.

"I understood the overall gist, but where did her father go?" he asked watching me. Apparently it wasn't unusual for a person to be able to read the thoughts as I had while touching him, there was something new.

I grunted showing no emotion, "Someone shot him."

"How do you know?" he asked surprised. It had not been like a movie, more like several sensory emotions and feelings coming together.

I stared at the sleeping feline in front of me, running my hand through her hair in a gesture to assure myself she was still alive. "Heard it, smelled it."

He backed up a bit, "All I felt were the images of a babe."

I looked at him then, "She was a baby, probably just born by the smell of her mother." Monroe's breath hitched behind me.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"It seems the child was indeed alone in this world." Xavier said looking to the others. "And it seems Catherina, kitten, has been alone her entire life."

"Parents?" Monroe asked, a nervous anticipation sending her heart to fluttering. I squeezed my eyes shut to drown it all out. Maybe kitten didn't feel it, but I did. She'd never had a chance. They had been accepting of her, even loving, but were jerked from her world before she was even aware. I felt the pain, she obviously didn't even know.

"They were killed." Xavier stated. The others were shocked, surprised, even sad. I merely bent pulling the small body into my arms.

"Y'know now." I growled. Her tiny claws dug into my vest and I looked to the sleeping cat. I purred, nuzzling her cheek, "Sleep kitten."

Logan followed me out, I quickly made my way to the large room that was coming together. I had a pallet of pillows laid out in one corner and laid in them, pulling her into my side, shielding her with my body and arms from the harsh world. She was everything I was not, tiny, delicate, innocent, a little girl that the world had stolen everything from before she was ever given a true shot. I felt a deep empathy for her, but also a sense of pride that she had still managed to make it this far.

"You gonna let him do it again?" Logan graveled perching in the floor by one window. He lit up a ciggerette watching me.

"No." She was like me, and I knew he wouldn't be able to erase the images sure to come as she grew older. He wouldn't be able to look at her with the same innocence as he did now, and she didn't need any more hate or prejudice. "She never had a chance Logan."

He grunted, "He mentioned something of her excreting hormones." I nodded, I had already discussed this possiblity with him. It seemed Logan and I had a truce, but really she was letting waves of calm. I hadn't told Xavier that might be a hunter's asset, a true predator's gift, but I felt he already knew. She had killed, would kill, and it would not be an easy journey bringing her back into this world. "Whatchya gonna do?"

I laughed softly, her body snuggled closer. "You keep asking me that."

He grinned, tilting his head, "And you keep avoiding the answer."

I looked at him, "I can't control or stop what I am. You should know that better than anyone." He shrugged and I sighed. "I'm going to have to leave her here."

"She don't like nobody here."

"Yeah, but she trust you and the weather bitch." I snorted. I hadn't caught her looking at Logan as she did the rest of them, but Monroe she tolerated and it seemed the best it would get for now.

"Ororoe." Logan corrected. "She only has anything to do with 'em cause of you." I shrugged again, couldn't let the runt think I was going soft.

"She'll be fine."

He grunted, but we left the conversation at that. I wondered to myself, what if I'd ignored that call. Would she have trusted him if he'd gotten there without me? It was a uneasy feeling, but it was not regret. For me this was mine, she was mine. In all my years I had never felt as possessive as I did over her, she was all mine and damned if she wasn't the one that let me know. One day she would hunt beside me.


	7. Setting Up Right

**I want to thank everyone kind enough to read my story, leave a review, favorite it, and even put it in a community. I'm still learning about this site, but the overwhelming response today was a true compliment to me. I thank you all. This chapter was written for y'all. **

I toyed with a soft mushy ball, then moved to the other toys. They were pink, blue, or yellow and I found myself naseauted by the pastels. Not only that, but the smell of all the manufactuer's ingredients, the people mulling around us, and the store in general made me want to gag. It was almost my worst nightmare, I hated shopping. I preferred special orders or catalogues, and had put if off as long as I could.

Her room was finished and Monroe had finally bullied me into bringing her to get clothes and toys. I knew she needed them, but why did I have to accompany them. Then I grinned, I knew the answer to that. Monroe couldn't control her at the mansion, let alone in public.

They stepped out of the dressing room. "She wears size 4 Victor." Monroe smiled throwing a pair of small jeans and shirt into the cart. I grinned looking at the bright green eyes studying me.

"Fine, grab her everything you can find." Monroe looked at me in question. "I intend to over fill that damn cart, but your gonna push it." She shrugged walking away, leaving kitten with me.

"Toy?" I asked holding out a pink stuffed kitten. She reached for it timidly, but pulled it close to her chest. I gestured at the wall of toys next to me, meant for toddlers and babys her age. She reached over picking up the pink ball I had been toying with, I purred in approval. She handed it to me, then grabbed another pink bear I had touched. Slowly my arms filled, but I realized it was all things I had touched and growled. "What you like."

She looked at me, her eyes wide. She didn't understand and I shrugged, gesturing for her to follow me. She was at my heels when I dumped the toys into the cart. Monroe gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything. I looked over the few clothes she'd stuck in the cart and shook my head. I grabbed a boy's carhart jacket, making sure it was the right size and chucked it in the cart. Then I found a blue shirt with 'angel' across it, and threw it in. Several pair of jeans, four pair of shoes, and dozens of dresses and I grunted in approval.

"They grow out of clothes fast at that age Victor." she sighed.

I shrugged, "Then do this again when she grows, I'm buying." I gestured for kitten to follow me again, and made my way across the store to the toy section. I held my hands wide, "Pick." She looked at me in question, and I pointed at the toys then the cart. I was careful not to touch anything, I wanted to see what she would go for. She started to go on her hands and I growled. We had her almost broken to walking on two legs, she was already broken to using the toliet or going outside. Logan had laughed as she scurried outside to drop trow, but like I told Monroe better than the floor.

I watched as she crept through the aisles, Monroe and I following. She came to the stuffed animals and stopped her eyes taking it all in. Her eyes paused over a large stuffed brown bear and I quickly grabbed it and threw it in the cart. "Victor-" Monroe started, but I held my hand up halting her. I had to carefully watch the girl's cues. Her eyes paused again on a doll hidden in the animals and I grabbed it. Then she dove into a pile and I crossed my arms, watching in amusement. She pulled what looked to be a cat out and turned to me finished. I reached for the animal, but she hummed a low growl.

I looked at her in question, but lightly chucked her chin. She moved her arms to let me see, and I realized she held a stuffed animal that should have been a cat. It had sharp looking polyester teeth and brown inset eyes, looked ugly to me. I shrugged and we left the store.


	8. First

**Extremely short chapter, I know. For the most part its a bonding of the two, and yes she is young and he realizes this. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, and the kind reviews. And I hate to admit, yes it may be cute now and as she grows, but once Sabe gets back to his thing it'll take a much darker note (So forewarning if you'd like heads up message me or put in review and I'll start making author's notes like these). Thanks again, and I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow since this is sooo short.**

At home, she dug through the sacks, pulling out the pink stuffed kitten and the ugly cat. I put away the rest of her stuff as she watched from the bed. I had a bedroom suite delivered and even bathroom set as I had decided to put her own bathroom in. The room was spacious, but Charles had approved. A kitchen was the only thing lacking, but I had bought her a small fridge to put in one of the corners. It held some meat and water, and she seemed to like that. I still hadn't gotten her to want her meat cooked, but she was starving by no means.

I purred and removed my vest. I had bought a pair of sweat pants to sleep in, deciding that it would be best in such a populated environment, quickly I pulled them on. She jumped off the bed, fetching her little cotton gown and doning it on by herself. I climbed into the bed and she jumped to me. She snuggled into my chest, burying her nose in my furry muscles. Then she darted up grabbing her toys, tucking them into her chest before returning to her position.

"Catherina." I purred. It fit this little gal in front of me. It was elegant, formal, and shortening it hinted at something wild. She looked at me curiously.

" 'icter." she whispered. I grinned and pulled her to me. If I had a heart it would be melted from her first word, as it was I was bursting with pride.


	9. Cut & Run

I blinked slowly, the light waking me. I didn't move, I knew from previous mornings she was curled around my head and would wake instantly if I did. She snored softly in my ear, and I felt her animals against my side. Her legs curled around one side of my head while her body wrapped around my head. I had been uncomfortable at first, felt like a damn pillow, but no matter where I moved her she ended in that position.

I'd been here a couple weeks now, she had a good idea of the expected routines. Talking was coming along slow, but I wasn't much for talking and she understood my demands well enough. She hated shoes, soda, and funny but she wasn't much for tv. I liked movies, but she seemed to shy away from the electronic as well as radio. Hell, I'd been here longer than planned and even if I wasn't feeling an overwhelming bloodlust, I had to get away.

I moved slowly, yet she woke the instant I raised. Her green eyes watching me. I tugged her foot playfully and she swiped at my hand. Raising on all fours she jumped at me, I swiped her over. She landed belly up in pillows and grinned. I bent and blew softly into her stomach and she giggled. I was surprised at first how ticklish she was, but now delighted in her sounds of innocent pleasure.

I moved away to get dressed and she curled into herself yawning. A soft knock against the door and I flung it open. "What?" I growled. Logan moved inside carrying two plates, both piled high with bacon, sausage, and eggs. He lay one down in front of kitten and she snatched a piece of sausage.

"Leaving today?" he asked, putting my plate on the dresser. I had been shocked at first, him bringing me meals, but then I guessed it would've been worse if I'd have shown up to the dining hall with a bunch of kids. Probably saved me the trouble of busting a couple heads.

"Planning too." I shrugged into my vest and leathers, I had saved them for when I would leave, finding them more comfortable to travel in. Then sat in a chair across from him by the window. Kitten sat in bed devouring her food. I growled, "Easy." She slowed, already used to the command.

"She eats as much as you." he grinned. I had realized earlier that he seemed to find the situation humorous and enjoyed her wild streak.

I shrugged, going back to my own meal. "You think she'll be alright without you?" concern tinted his voice and I looked out the window to avoid his eyes.

"She'll have you and Xavier, she'll be fine." If I stayed she would never learn what she needed to, and I'd be questioning everything they made her do. She couldn't learn my ways, she was only a tiny female and she didn't need to be around someone like me.

"So you 'xpect me to watch her?" he questioned. I grinned at him.

"Let's just say it's your nature." I purred.

He tilted his head, "Trusting of ya." I had little choice. "When you gonna be back?"

I shrugged, I planned to stay away as long as possible.


	10. Burn

**First Year...**

My neck burned like a sonofabitch. I rubbed it, iced it, scratched it, hell even tried to cut the mark away, but the awful sensation kept me awake nights and on edge days. That's why I was heading to the fucking mansion. I'd took a plane halfway around the world, picked up one of my cars, and was now booking it to Xavier's place.

The little heathen! Hadn't heard a word from them since I'd left and I had aimed to keep it that way longer, but she wasn't having it! I half assed wondered if she even knew what she was doing. Hell, if she knew she'd have kept me there in the first place. Kitten hadn't cried, hadn't showed any sign of me leaving bothered her, but she'd stolen a shirt from my bag. Hell, that and I couldn't look in her freaking green eyes without seeing the sadness. The others wouldn't have caught it, no, my kitten hid her emotions well. That was just it though, she was my kitten, and I saw it. I felt i had imagined it at first glance, but the way her eyes had met mine... I knew, and I'd still left.

Heifer! Didn't she know it was for the best? Didn't she know I was giving her a chance to make something of herself? I was taking her needs and placing them first. Hell, I'd set up an account of pretty much unlimited funds and they'd barely touched it. She should've went shopping or hunting or whatever females did! Played with barbies for heaven's sakes! No, she was demanding I return! I the fucking Alpha, the Dominant in this relationship! She wasn't asking, no, it was no fucking simple ass phone call! No that would have been too damn easy! She was burning it into my fucking skull! I got the message! Loud and fucking clear.

I took a deep breath, "I'm coming baby." I whispered as if she could hear, but I knew she couldn't. I was coming home to her though, I would see to her, take care of her. I would inhale that beautiful scent of wilderness and female. I would roll over and play with her, keep her company, understand her as the rest wouldn't. I would be home with her, let her sleep curled around my head. I would protect her from whatever had her gander up. Surely she wasn't hurt? Xavier would've called, hell, Logan would've gotten hold of me. She was okay, just had her panties in a twist. "I'm coming." I whispered again, as the steady burn pulsed into my neck.

***Author's Note: Koko I hate that you don't have an account so I can message you, so I'll do it on here. Reviews can put a smile on my face, but for the most part I write because its something I enjoy. I love the fact there's actually an audience that enjoys my writing/ideas, but I find writing to be my way of 'destressing' after a long day. I've written this story a while ahead, but instead of making anyone wait wks or months at a time I'm posting little by little. (Plus it helps me because I'm not able to use appropriate spacing if I posted it all together.) Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. And I'll try to keep updating as regularly as possible. But a special thanks to those who have reviewed: Koko, LauRa ReaDinG XoX, Dahlia Dewinter, Skye the Biker Chick, LovelyDeadlyLie, Gambit, CrasyCountryGirl, and Silca. Many more have added this story to alert or favorites, but there's enough names to take a chapter and I don't have the heart to do that to y'all, but I am very humbled by the thought. Thanks again and tonight I'll add two Chaps for ya.**


	11. Imp

I called a mile away, the gate was standing open for me, and I came to a halt at the front steps. Jumping from the car, I practically leaped the expanse of the concrete steps to the door. Before I even reached the handle, the huge wooden door opened to reveal a tiny brown haired imp.

"Kitten." I whispered, staring in disbelief at the beautiful child before me.

Her hair was down to the floor, brushed and shining around her. Her green eyes sparkled, she still stood eye level with my knee, but her body was that of a normal child now. You could see a glow that had not been there before of cleanliness and good health. She smelled faintly of flowers, grass, but still held that aroma of wilderness. She smiled up at me, flashing tiny white fangs. My heart dropped. I bent to her.

Carefully pushing the hair behind her ear with my claw, I whispered, "I missed you Kitten." I realized how true that was after I'd spoken. I wondered how she was handling civilization, if she was capable of speech, if she was getting along with others now, and faintly if she even remembered me. Looking into her glowing face I realized she indeed remembered me. I reached around picking her up into my arms, carefully pushing her hair away so I didn't pull or snag it. She snuggled into my chest, purring.

Walking to Xavier's office, I realized the burn had disappeared. I tapped the door with my free hand, hearing Xavier call me in, I pushed on through taking a seat on his couch by the window.

"Victor, we weren't expecting you." he smiled. He looked curiously at Catherina, and I grinned.

"Maybe not you, but the kitten here was damn near begging me to come." I admitted. Then almost as an afterthought, "She doing okay?" Just looking at her I knew she was thriving and thats all I needed to know.

Xavier chuckled and wheeled through the room to get closer to me. Sitting across from me, he could actaully hear her purr and looked at me with a questioning glance. "She's happy." I explained. "Doesn't she do it any other time?"

"No." I arched a brow at him, then her. "She's doing very well. She's taken to English, Reading, and Math rather easily."

I stopped him, "But I thought she was only like four or five?" English, okay could understand that. Reading? Math?

"Yes, and we've had no luck tracing her origin." he admitted frowning. "I think her records were erased somewhere along the way, because I've had the very best look into it and still nothing." I nodded, I had looked into it personally and found nothing. Someone had covered their tracks rather well. Bastard.

He waved a hand, "Yes, she can speak as well as Dr. McCoy, if she chooses." She looked at him, and he returned a stern glance. "She reads at a high school level, fully understanding the material. And her math..." He trailed off. "Geometry might not come very easy, but her mind wraps around formulas and equations with little effort. She is beyond our Alegebra programs already." I glanced down at her, she was so little, and apparently smart.

"So what you gonna teach her next?" I asked, finding myself curious.

His brows furrowed and he balanced his chin on his hand, "I aim to let her take whatever classes she chooses."

I weighed that a moment, "I thought they were all high schoolers here."

"Yes," he grimaced. "She is their mental peer though. I find myself wondering how far along she'll be before next year at this time. However, that being said..." He cocked his head. "We still have to work on her social skills."

"What you mean? Like talking?" I tightened my arm around her.

"She can talk, but chooses not to most times. She seems to like to watch people, it makes them uncomfortable." I was shocked, she liked the smell of fear, she was freaking people out to satisfy her urge. A true predator, did he realize it? I groaned. "Yes, she hasn't made any real friends here."

"What 'bout Monroe?" Surely the Weather Bitch was still all over her. She couldn't be that alone.

"Oh, Ororoe loves her. She makes a special habit of taking her out for ice cream and clothes, tries to teach her childish games. She seems to-" He took a deep breath. "She seems to accept Ororoe, but I'm not sure if she's capable of returning the sentiments the rest of us might feel. She doesn't like cartoons or music, and I've come to think it hurts her ears." Well, least he wasn't completly stupid.

"Any fights?" I asked, knowing full well there probably was.

"No. She seems to conduct herself in a rather elegant manner." he admitted.

"Elegant manner?" What the hell was he smoking? This was a kid.

"Yes, she doesn't like to get her dresses dirty. She will run rampant for hours over the grounds, but stays cleaner than I do. She loves her hair brushed, never a strand out of place. She doesn't care for jeans much, and she doesn't get loud or out of control. She is nothing of what I expected." I hadn't expected it neither, but scratched her behind the ear with pride. She preened into my touch and I grinned.

"Just like a damn cat." I muttered. "So you think she's doin' okay?"

"Better than I expected, she's come a very long way." he smiled. "Perhaps, you could stay a few days and experience it yourself?" I shrugged at the invite.

"Might as well." I muttered, holding my kitten, feeling like this was home. Damn sentimental shit, but damned if I didn't enjoy it.


	12. Instinct

I fetched my duffel then followed the imp to her room. People seemed to part the way, and for the first time, after sniffing the atmosphere of fear and distrust, I wondered if it was because of me or her? She held the door, shutting and locking it behind me. Distrustful little thing. I let it slide, perhaps better in the long run. The room smelled of her now.

It hadn't changed, everything was the way I left it. Then I noticed the upper right corner. I sat my stuff down, and bounded up on the rafters. She perched in a chair by the window, her eyes following me. She had a hammock of sorts made.

I reached out pulling a sheet of to reveal her pink kitty and ugly ass cat. There was also grass and pine needles. "Kitten?" I questioned.

She cocked her head. I motioned at her bed, "What is this?"

She looked out the window, "I like it up there." Her childish voice was soft and lyrical, no hesitation as there had been last time.

I bounded down, taking the seat across from her. I watched her features carefully and it hit me hard. She didn't have the look of a child, her eyes were too cold, her lips set in a grim line. She had the look of someone who'd been through hell. "What about the bed?"

"I like it too." she looked at me almost defiantly. I growled and she bowed her head. "I just feel better up there, no one really messes with me when I'm up there."

Quickly, one part of that statement reached me, "Who's messin' with you?"

She shook her head, "Nobody." It was such a simple word, but I felt it might hold a little more than what she was saying. Ah, hell, for the first time I wanted someone to talk and she was quieter than I was. Well, fuck.

"Got any friends?" I asked in a round about way. At least for me it was.

"Yes." she didn't change expression, didn't smile, didn't elaborate. Damn girl.

"Who?"

"Monroe, Xavier, McCoy, runt." she stated.

"Runt?" I laughed, maybe she'd been more aware than I had first thought. She grinned, but her gaze returned out the window. I sat contemplating the newest turn of events, and enjoying just being in her company. She seemed content to sit in the sun and watch the scenery, so we did. I hadn't been around kids much, but weren't kids supposed to be into something all the damn time?

"How have you been?" she asked not looking at me. Her voice startled me, but at least she had decided to talk. Her whole demeanor was relaxed and comfortable.

"Fine."

"Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Vacation?" What the hell was she talking about?

"You smell of sun, sand, and blood. Vacation." she stated as if it were oh so simple. Hell, her sense of smell was as good as mine.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Probably need to take a bath."

"Your fine."

I cocked my head, "Was working kitten."

She looked at me with a smile, "Do you enjoy your job?" That smile seemed too michevious for my taste, and I wasn't comfortable with the turn of conversation. I was a fuckin' killer, a notorious murderer and torturer. This was not a conversation for a five year old.

Thank goodness I was saved when there was a knock at the door. I got up quickly flinging it open, grinning. "Runt!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a questioning look, "See your back."

"Yep." I shut the door behind him. He took the seat I'd been sitting in, so I made my way to stretch on the bed and watch the two of them. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"She tell you what's been going on?" he asked, lighting a cigerette, his eyes never leaving her.

"Xavier did."

Logan grinned, "Doubt Charlie told ya all of it." I raised my head, "She's a damn hunter."

"Hunter?"

"Hunter. She likes to stalk, don't ya sweetheart?" he grinned and I smelt a hint of apprehension in her. "She hasn't attacked anyone yet, but I have to watch her pretty close."

"Catherina?" I questioned.

She fidgeted, "I was only playing."

Logan snorted, "Yeah, same way a cat plays with a mouse."

"Catherina?" I said sternly. "It has to stop. No more stalking the other kids."

She bowed her head, nodding. "And teachers." Logan added.

I had to fight a grin. "Or teachers." She flushed slightly, but shrugged.

"Why don't you go fix, Vic' and me a sandwich sweetheart?" he nudged.

She stood and looked at me, I nodded. "'Kay Runt."

He growled and she made her way out. "She's got a lot of your habits, Vic'." Now he was sounding none to pleased.

"What the Runt crap? Just heard it to begin with." I lay back pillowing my head in my hands. "Stalking, that's what she was used to, might take a little to break her."

"She enjoys their fear." He stated, I had already guessed, but it still felt like a knot in my gut hearing it. She was supposed to be innocent, playing when I came back.

"Teachers too, huh?" I asked.

"Jean," The red haired telepath. "Scott," the red eyed cyclops. "Hank," Dr. McCoy?

"McCoy. She said they were friends." I asked shocked.

"He thinks to break her in easy, tries to release some of it by making it a game. I caught them the other day at it, she had him pinned in the bath room. Something bout the look in her eyes had him on edge and she enjoyed the hell outta it." He watched me carefully. "T'ain't no game to her. She'll end up ripping someone's throat out given a half a chance."

I studied him, he was telling the truth, and he wasn't one to be hard, especially on a little girl. What the fuck could I do?


	13. Play Ball

I stretched, "So wanna try it?" Kitten looked at me in confusion. I held out the ball again, "You dribble." I demonstrated, "Then shoot." Nothing but net, and I picked it up again. "Then the other player tries to take the ball without roughing you up too much."

Logan sat in the grass beside the court, grinning. I had decided to get her active, maybe drain her energy so her mind would tire of her apparent torturous activities. I had braided her hair, and picked out jeans and a shirt with just the idea in mind. She wasn't thrilled, but she wasn't pissed either. She just stared at me.

I threw the ball to her and she caught it. I grinned, even small I had known she could. She made a dribbling motion, then shot over my head. It hit off the backboard right in the net.

"Good, now you wanna play?" She shrugged and I moved to the far side. Dribbling the ball toward her, she just stood there. I made to dart around her and like lightening she pounced. Her body moved with such speed, my mind was barely able to process it. Then the ball went through the net. I arched a brow and turned to face the tiny court terror.

"I win." she said simply. Logan was chuckling now, and I glared.

"Welcome to my world." he laughed. So this wasn't a good game.

***************ooooo*****************


	14. Kally Travis

We had talked Pietro, a younger mutant that supposedly could turn to steel, into giving us some baseball equipment and went the the park. I stood maybe six foot away and Logan was trying to help her with the bat.

"We're just going to practice hitting for now kitten." I said. She wore a helmet, but I was a little timid to out and out throw the ball at her. Logan backed off nodding and I tossed it underhanded. The bat swung around and split. Logan and I watched the ball fly through the air over the fence and into the trees. "Guess we've got a stop to make before we go home."

"I win." her tiny voice echoed. I groaned, then turned to look at her solemn face. Logan just crossed his arms and glared.

There was a tiny park off to the side with swings and slides, so maybe this wouldn't be a total loss. I grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the fence. Kids were all over and my nose was already protesting. We came to the edge of the cedar chips and I drug her in front of me. Stooping to eye level, "Play." I pointed. She looked from the other children to me, a sour look on her face. "Now." Her shoulders slumped, but she moved toward them.

I went to a nearby bench to watch, Logan joined me. Time seemed to creep by. She stood to the side, her eyes taking it all in. The other kids running and jumping, swinging, climbing the metal fort. Then a girl, that stood barely taller than 'Cat', approached her. In all the ruckus I couldn't make out what was being said, but she grabbed kitten's braid. I nearly flew up, but Logan held me by the arm.

"Give it a minute." he whispered. He was as on edge as I was at this point. The little blonde smiled and grabbed kitten's hand dragging her to the fort. Logan and I watched as the two played the rest of the afternoon. They hid underneath, the little blonde always tugging at kitten's braid and kitten sitting, watching, barely speaking. The blonde was not put off in the least, from the way her mouth flapped she was making enough noise for the both of them.

Kids finally started leaving. A boy, eighteen, maybe nineteen, smelling of drugs, skinny as a bean pole, came to the slide. "Hey, Kally!"

The little blonde came sprinting out of hiding. Kitten followed slowly behind. The blonde, turned then giving kitten a hug, and waved goodbye. Kitten made her way to us. "It's time to leave." she murmered, not meeting my eyes.

"You can stay longer." Logan offered, but I knew before she answered she was done for today. She just looked at her feet. We walked slowly back to my car, she seemed to drag her feet.

"You okay, kitten?" I asked. She smiled, but her eyes still held a distant look.

"Fine."

On the way back to the mansion, I signaled to Logan to try to talk to her. He grunted, "S' You have fun?"

"Yes."

"Who was the little one?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Kally Marie Travis, she's six. That was her brother, he was supposed to be watching her, but he sneaks off with his friends. Her mom and dad are divorced so she lives with her mom and sees her dad on weekends." I grinned as she talked, more than she'd said since I'd known her. "Her mom works at a office and has a computer and everything. Kally says she's going to be like her mom when she grows up. She doesn't like her dad though, she says he hits her mom even now. She goes to the elementary school down the road, and she knows everybody. She says I'm interesting, because she likes my hair. Her mom makes her cut hers, and curls it. I've never curled my hair, but she says its uncomfortable and I wouldn't like it." She had to pause for a breath, "She says she doesn't have many friends, because she doesn't get out much except for school. Kally said she was glad I played with her today and she wants me to come to her house and play dolls. Kally has dolls that have hair the color..." She kept a running monologue of what Kally had said all afternoon until we reached the mansion. And damn if I didn't like Kally. I didn't give a damn, as long as she made my little girl happy, she was a fucking angel in my book. And happy kitten was.


	15. Trying for Normal

"You sure?" I asked the woman again. She was mildly uncomfortable, avoiding my face, and glancing at my claws.

She seemed overall nice though, "Kally has done nothing, but talk of Catherina since two weeks ago. One more little girl should be no problem." She took the pink bag from my hand and I rubbed the back of my neck. I had already given her my cell, Logan's, hell even Monroe's number. The woman could barely look at me. She was short, round woman, probably mid to late thirties. Could she even handle 'Cat'?

"If your uncomfortable..."I paused looking to the sky. "If it bothers you she's 'different'-" I spat. "I'll take her home, and you can blame me." I offered. I'd rather be the bad guy then her to end up hurt. A soft hand touched my arm.

Her brown eyes met mine finally, a little anger flashed. "I would not hold that against a person and try to teach my child to be open minded as well." she growled out. Then she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

I grinned, holding a hand up. "No, your fine. And I'm glad to hear it, but anything happens all you gotta do is call."

She smiled softly, "Thank you for the offer Mr. Creed, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Tomorrow, then, around one?" I nodded and she shut the door.

I walked back to the car, getting in beside Logan and then taking a deep breath. "I didn't realize five year olds had slumber parties."

He laughed, "You've only been here two weeks, think what else your gonna miss." I shrugged, but pulling away heading back to the mansion I couldn't get that out of my head. I hated leaving her, but she had been so excited. I had watched the last two days as she had bounced around, almost if she couldn't contain it. It had been a totally different sight than the somber five year old I had come back too.


	16. Becoming Cat

**Sixth Year**

I felt the familiar burning. It had called me every year, but this time it was early. I had a dull panic fill me, and I had hijacked a private jet just to get back that much faster. Still in my camos, I got my car and sped to Xavier's. The silent mantra of "I'm comin' kitten" ran steadily through my head. It didn't seem like I could move fast enough.

Quickly I pulled out my cell, dialing the number.

"Xavier institute." the man rattled off.

"Give me the old man." I growled.

"Victor? It's me Hank. What's the matter?" he asked, concern etching his tone.

"Kitten? What's wrong with kitten?" I felt a lump in my throat, but McCoy knew her as well as the rest of them. He had to know.

He chuckled, "She was working with me today on a chemical composition and she was just fine Victor." He paused, "She even went to Kally's house this afternoon." I knew something was going on and she had left the safety of the mansion. I threw the cell down and hit the gas harder.

Ten minutes. I was ten minutes away and the burning stopped. My heart dropped, the lump grew bigger, and my foot turned to lead. Overall my animal took over, I couldn't stop, couldn't see pedestrians, I didn't even even notice other cars quickly passing them in my raw need to reach her. Sliding to a stop in the road in front of the Travis' household.

I broke the damn door getting out and it seemed then a raw pain entered my gut bringing me back.

"Victor! Vic'! It's me!" Runt screamed in my face. I looked down to see his adamantium claws dug into my stomach. "Calm down. I'll explain." he stated pulling them back. He stepped away from me, but my eyes went wild from him to the house. The smell of fresh blood did little to draw my attention, it was a whole different and wild feeling.

"Where is she?" that throaty whisper of raw need came from me, but I couldn't control it. I had to know.

"She's a young lady now." Logan said, clearly uncomfortable. His face looked flushed, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Soon as I realized, I brought her here. She's more comfortable with Kally and Essie' and I felt they could explain better. She didn't tell anyone."

I nodded, but understanding was out of my reach. Quickly, I dove around him striding to the door. I banged on it.

Ms. Travis, same as I remembered, opened it. She looked shocked at first, but smiled softly. "She's okay now, we got everything taken care of." she whispered. "Catherina, your father is here." I looked at her shocked. I wasn't her fucking father! I wanted to scream, but was more concerned at the moment with my kitten.

"Guardian." I corrected with more gentleness than I was feeling. She smiled softly, but stepped back. Kitten looked much older, Her hair braided and wrapped in a large bun, her tiny claws filed down into points around the blood vessels, her face was loosing some of that baby fat, but her eyes remained the same. I felt the breath I'd been holding flow out, and it was then I caught it. She had began her cycles, she was considered a woman now.

She looked down, probably observed the look of surprise. "I need to step out a minute Kally, I'll be back."

Kally, was bubbling of energy, she had grown too. She looked older though, with blossoming chest and makeup. I nodded my acknowledgement and she grinned, "Yes, come right back. We've got so much to talk about."

I stepped back and watch kitten shut the door and walk toward the side walk. Logan stood there, still flushed, against my car. I looked at him, "Take the car to the mansion, I'll walk." He grinned.

"Take it your staying?" I nodded. He fought with the door, finally figuring it wasn't going to shut right took off.

I followed kitten down the sidewalk, she walked with a casual grace, her dress flowing around her ankles. She had the movement and the eyes of someone so much older.

"I thought I was dying." she whispered. I reached out and took her hand, it was pure instinct to try and console her. She purred softly, but tugged me along. My eyes were on nothing, but the small girl beside me. "I wouldn't have called, but I wanted to see you before I died. No one had told me..." Her voice trailed off.

I growled, "I'm not mad at you." She nodded, but continued her downcast eyes. Then I cleared my throat, "Did Ms. Travis explain everything?" I was reluctant to ask, but anything to keep her from feeling that fear. I could smell it from the dress, where she had been in a state of unbelievable fear and anxiety earlier. I wouldn't make her go through that again, I'd rather be burned alive, (and from previous experience that was agonizing).

"Yes, even gave me a book." she smiled at me. "Would you have explained if it had been you around instead of Logan?"

I looked away, "Yes, I'd tell you anything." I admitted, there was nothing to be ashamed of between us, and if she needed it I would gladly give it.

She squeezed my hand, "Your going to have to change clothes. Your kills are practically listed on those." She continued walking, but I was shell shocked. I had never discussed what I did, but I knew she'd smelled, even hinted it before.

"I thought you were dying." I admitted. "I had to get to you."

She giggled, "Yes, your here much faster than previous occasions. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble." I pulled her too me, wrapping my arms around the small girl. I bent over to whisper in her ear.

"I would do anything for you kitten." It was a fact, she'd known it, I knew it, but I still felt I needed to reassure her.

She looked up, meeting my eyes, "Victor, that's it though." I arched a brow in question. "I'm no longer a kitten." I smelled the change even now, but it was a hard thought to swallow.

I released her stepping back, "You realize that we're going to have to call it quits on the visits for awhile."

She looked forlorn, "But you only come once a year..." I shrugged, then moved to walk, I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

"You can start calling me." I offered.

"When?" I smelled the waves of sadness, but she didn't cry. My kitten didn't cry.

"I don't care, I'll get you a phone. When you call, if I don't answer I'll call back. Call as often as you want, but I'm warning you I'm not much of a talker." I grinned at her. I was actually more of a talker than she was, and we both knew it. She grinned back.

"Are you going to stay for awhile?" she asked softly.

"This weekend, but I'm gonna get a hotel room." I couldn't smell her, I had to keep reminding my animal side she was still a child. I wanted to take no chances of hurting her. It was a first for me, saying no. I had hurt many people Logan included, but I wanted no harm to come to the little one by my side. I denied for the first time, denied my animal, denied myself.

She nodded, "I already told Kally I would stay tonight with her."

I turned us back toward their house, "That would probably be best." We walked in silence to the house. She stepped in and I stayed on the porch. "Goodnight kitten. Tell Ms. Travis I'd like to have a talk with her."

She smiled and shut the door. I pulled my wallet out, pulling several thousand dollars out, and waited. Ms. Travis stepped out. She had long ago, accepted my large presence and now met my eyes. She was a sweet thing for a frail.

"I wanted to thank you." I murmered uncomfortably.

She laughed, laying her hand on my arm. "It was no trouble, Catherina is like a daughter anymore." She paused, "She is so quiet I forget she's around a lot, I felt bad at first, but she seems to like to observe." I laughed at the irony of the statement.

"Yeah, Kally is quite a talker." We shared a common joke for a moment. "But really, y'all have been great to kitten and I wanted to thank you." I shoved my large fist of money into her hand.

She flushed, "I can't accept this, anyone would have done that."

I put the money in her hand, "I know your boy has got himself in trouble, your raising Kally by yourself, and now taken in my kitten. It's the least I can do. 'Sides maybe you can take a vacation and spend more time with the girls." I shrugged, unused to such. She looked so grateful, then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, Mr. Creed."

I growled and stepped away, "Thank you for lookin' after my kitten. She's gonna need someone, I've gotta go away for awhile." She looked concerned, but chose not to question me.

"I love her, she knows that. Catherina is always welcome here." I nodded and turned away. Damn sentimental frail shit.

**Catherina is growing up... **


	17. What

**Five years later...**

"I want to take you to a zoo next time I see ya." I grinned at the thought. I heard her angelic laughter and couldn't stop the warmth that spread through me. I lay in a dirty hostel room in the middle of freaking Russia and this hellion made me feel like I was at the Ritz by just talking.

"Why is that?" she asked, her childish voice now having hints at a more womanly tone.

"I saw some lions today and immediatly thought of ya, 'sides you ever seen a gator?" The female lioness had definately reminded me of kitten. The male was laid over enjoying the heat of lamps in the old warehouse, but the female prowled looking for excitement. I had felt an overwhelming sympathy for these animals, especially the female craving the wild. Their owner wouldn't be collecting anymore, he wouldn't be doing anything, and maybe animal control would send them back to Africa where they belonged.

"Oh, really? Cute and mouthy, were they?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep." We'd came a long way in our telephone conversing skills. The first few times were stilted one sided conversations, but soon kitten learned I was calling often she had started talking more. She hardly ever called, but I had made good use of the cell phones. I hated the times when I would think of her, I hated not being able to even see her, and I hated the fact that someone had become so important to my daily thoughts.

"When you come back I wish to go to Colorado or somewhere..." her voice drifted off.

"Why's that?" She hadn't asked for much and I found the unexpected request intrigueing for her.

"I love the snow, I want to go where there's snow most of the time." My heart seemed to stop, my breath caught. She valued and loved the same things I did, but it was still heartstopping to hear her say she enjoyed such simple things. She gave me hope. I had money, I could buy her jewels, clothes, cars, but to hear she just wanted little things was almost overpowering. She liked the outdoors, she liked the feel of leather, the cold, the smell of chamomille. I loved the way her mind would wrap around such, that I could almost picture her scent. Even now I could smell what she described to me over the years.

"I've got a much better place, and trust me kitten, you'll love it." I rasped.

"Will I?" her voice had taken a much huskier tone too.

"Yes, love." I felt a heat rising below my belt, it was the first time and rather unexpected from just her sweet voice.

"And what else would I love?" the sweet husky temptation in her voice was too much for me to resist.

"I'm going to introduce many things, pet, and your gonna love every damn one." I growled.

"What if I don't?" she purred into the phone. I sat up and growled low at the challenge.

"You will... You'll love each little pleasure I introduce to you." As if coming out of a daze I shook all over, realizing what I was saying. "Cat' I gotta go."

"Why?" she purred. "It was starting to get good."

I was shocked at the turn the conversation had taken, felt guilty at the hard evidence of my groin, and was overall scared that maybe I couldn't resist this creature as I should be able to. "Good night Cat'."

"Sweet Dreams, Victor..." She purred and I quickly hung up.

"Lord." I muttered, dropping my head to the pillow. My kitten was growing up way too fast.

**I want to thank you all for favoriting, alerts, and the reviews. Everytime I get one to my e-mail I smile, y'all make me happy. **


	18. Dreaming

I woke hard enough to hammer nails through concrete, in a cold sweat. I came out of bed and immediately called the telepath bastard.

"Xavier here." It was his private line.

"Got a question.." I trailed off. "Can she affect dreams?"

He yawned into the phone, "Well, Mr. Creed, I'll assume your talking of our Cat' and no she cannot."

"Your positive?" This couldn't have been me, she was too damn young for me to think of her like that.

"As far as I can tell, I haven't invaded her mind. She has been as normal as ever. I have told you before I let her do her own studies now, she comes to me or Dr. McCoy whenever she needs help understanding anything. She gardens with Ororoe, and she still goes to Kally's house almost every weekend. Esme has came several times to help with celebrations, and she hasn't said anything of new abilities. Your welcome to visit if your curious."

"No!" I practically shouted. I took a deep breath calming myself, "No, I've got things going on, but I had talked to her yesterday and wondered about some things she had said."

"Oh," I could hear the curiousity dripping from his tone. "What exactly did she say?"

I sighed, "Nothing, nothing important."

"Creed, if you need help I'll help you in any legal-" he stressed. "Way I'm able. If you would like me to meet you somewhere, I will."

I dug my claws into my thigh, "No, I've got everything I need. Just take care of Cat' , let her know I'm gonna be busy for awhile." I paused. "Tell her I'll call when I can." I couldn't let what happened yesterday happen again.

"I'll tell her," he sighed. "You know she'd rather hear it from you."

"Yeah, but I got things to do. Later." I hung up before he could say anything else. Dragging my hands through my hair, all I could think was what in the hell?


	19. Alone?

**Two Years later...**

"Yeah." snarled the voice on the other end of the phone line.

"How is she?" I growled in response. I had thought about her more times than I could count, but started practicing self control. I refused to let myself call her or Xavier, finally breaking down today to call the 'Runt'.

"Creed?" He questioned. I growled, he was wasting time on bullshit, I just wanted to know how she'd been handling herself. "I don't know."

"What?" I roared into the reciever.

"Look, 'Bub', how'd you even get this number?" he hissed. I threw myself into a chair, letting my mind wander, 'how the fuck he couldn't know how she was?'.

"I got my ways." I finally said settling down to let him explain. He murmered something and I drug my claws through my shaggy blonde hair. "How come you don't know how my 'kitten' is doin'?"

" 'Cat', she's a full grown female now." he sighed. "I had to leave, she was..." His voice trailed over stammering over words. "I couldn't control myself around her, she was putting off too many pheromones. Hank was even having some trouble last time I talked to him."

I snorted, she was a fuckin' kid! Control himself around her? I hadn't seen her in years, but his sense of smell was a lot less than mine. It would have to be strong as hell for him or McCoy to notice. My mind was wandering over the current turn of events.

"She hasn't been doing too well since Kally died. She started-" I roared, a pure animalistic sound. Logan growled, but settled quickly, "Bout fourteen, maybe fifteen months ago. Kally and Esmee' were killed, their house was burnt to hide the evidence. She took it pretty hard."

"How long you been gone?" I asked the information slowly penetrating my skull. She had needed me, but never called. She should've called through the mark, why didn't she? She was by herself when this happened? I was a fucking fool.

"Bout a month after that, it started. I'm tellin' you Creed, I couldn't sleep, eat, or piss without a hard on. She seemed to not care what was going on around her. She always went out after dark walkin' and such, but she seemed to be more solitary after that. Prof' said she was probably grieving and depressed." He paused taking a deep breath, "They were pretty much family, it even upset me. Figured it was trouble the boy had gotten into, but from our investigation it was just a random thing."

My heart was heavy listening to him, my throat tight. I didn't give a damn about Kally or Esmee, just some more damn frails, perhaps decent ones, but they died. What bothered me was that my kitten was having to deal with this. She had finally found a connection, but now there was none.

"Creed?" Logan questioned, reminding me he was on the other end of the line.

"Remember Creed, she's still young-"

I interrupted him at that point, "Don't you think I get that? I'm very aware of how young she is, thats why I been gone!" Fucker, I had denied myself my greatest pleasure, my freaking sinful temptation in a world filled with so many I had gorged myself on.

"It's a lot different, I'm telling you she's almost undeniable." he muttered.

I scoffed "Undeniable?"

He growled, this time shocking me with the ragged anger of his next words. "She could've told me to skin 'Roroe alive and I would've bent to her bidding. It's not telepathic, it's like I wanted to release my animal to her bidding." He took a deep breath to compose himself, but I was clenching the chair with my free hand in astonishment. "She puts of a feral hormone like a wolf or something, where she hasn't been claimed. She doesn't do it on purpose, but it still affects us all the same." He offered as explanation, "Even Prof' said she probably doesn't even realize it, and he wasn't tellin' her."

"Guess I better be prepared then." I smugly asserted. I'd stake my claim if thats what it took, she was too young to stake it properly, but I'd stake it alright.

"Prepared, my ass." Logan grunted. I hung up the phone processing the latest tidbit in my head.

**I want to thank everyone that has been reading and keeping up so far... After this chapter I don't know if many of you will want to continue, because in the next you get a look at the real Sabretooth. He's brutal and mean and heartless when it comes to everyone and he's gotta get prepared, so... This is pretty much a warning for the next couple chapters if you don't like rough stuff don't read. However that being said I can't thank y'all enough for all the reviews I've already gotten, the story alerts, and favorites it makes me smile.**


	20. Preparations

I stepped into the wind, inhaling deeply. Not only was the dark haired female a freaking knockout she was coming into heat, it was almost too good. She glanced around her shoulder, almost sensing a predator was on her trail. She, like all frails, ignored her instincts and kept walking through the night.

I wasn't far from 'Kitten' and I had to take care of my needs if what Logan said was true, so I had staked out an appropriate piece of frail. She walked through the dark, her heels rythmitically tapping the paved sidewalk, and I couldn't help the thrill of chase that sang through my blood.

I launched myself to the side, taking a route through the alleys to come up alongside her. Grasping her with both hands, plucking her from the sidewalk without anyone the wiser. It was almost too fucking easy, I mean it wasn't even a challenge with my speed or strength anymore. These damn females now, I could be a fucking frail and still take what I wanted. Equal rights my ass.

Her brown eyes widened in fright, but I clamped my hand across her mouth stopping the inevitable screams.

"Frail, I'm gonna do what I want." I stated. Her scent rose to a level of fright that sent my cock into a new level of instinctual need. "Your not gonna get loud or I'm afraid I'll kill you accidently. Understand?"

Her hands clawed my hand trying to get it off my mouth, her feet kicked out at me. I grasped her jaw in my one hand, lifting her off the ground and pushing her against the wall behind her. "Understand?" She nodded, giving in.

I grinned, baring my fangs. "Might hurt, so you can make some noise. Just keep it to a managable level." I pressed my hips against her effectively pinning her to the wall. I kept one hand on her mouth, but used my other to carefully slice the cloths of the front of body. The silky shirt, the bra, the jeans gave little fight, then the sexy red panties. I pressed my nose to her nape inhaling the scent of her terror. "Your lucky, I fucking love red panties."

She cried shrilly, but I kept my hand over her mouth. Lowering her down, but using my body to keep her pinned so she could touch ground. I moved slowly down her body taking in her scent. She'd been around some, I could scent the other men through her clean shaven cunt. No matter how many baths you took, you were marked with them for life. I snorted, but buried my nose in the clean snatch. I enjoyed the smell of womanhood, but I truly enjoyed the new level of fright and the fight it brought out.

Laughing I turned her, pressing her down. Face down, ass up, I couldn't help but grin. She screamed, I pushed her face into the brick wall. I took another whiff, smelling the fresh spilled blood from the hard impact. I jerked my zipper down, pressing my cock to her ass. She kicked and moaned, screamed and clawed, but in the end I pressed roughly into her snatch. Bending down I whispered into her ear, "This is gonna be a rough ride and its gonna hurt frail." She cried, begging me to stop, I just laughed and forced myself further into her.

I used her for what she was worth, in the end I dropped her to the ground. She was torn and bloody. Her face now smashed with the many impacts from the brick. I spat to the side, and zipped my pants. Bending I put myself to her eye level. She looked frightened and hurt, her smell was absolutely delicious and my predator found it more than invigorating.

"Now, I kept my promise." I said, her eyes widened. "I didn't kill you accidently." She nodded, her mouth moving with her silent sobs of pain. I reached over running the back of my hand down her cheek, she flinched away. I smiled to myself, and drug my claw through her caroidal artery. The look of pain and shock gave me another fucking hardon as she died in the alley. I don't like killing on accident, so much more fun on purpose.

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and alerts. Hopefully y'all aren't ready to just rip me to shreds now, but this was one way I figured he'd probably try to get ready for her. Sate the animal, before it gets control of him... You know? But, if it worked or not we'll see...**


	21. Expectations

I showered quickly, even took the time to grab some new duds to wear. She had come a long way when she was younger to picking out what I did, at this point I figured she'd be able to tell me action for action. She was pure predator just like me, but she was innocent. I wanted her that way, I wanted her mine, I wanted her pure. I didn't want to expose her to the raw fury of our animals, of blood, the pleasures of other's pain. I wanted her 'kept'.

I looked into the mirror, carefully brushing my hair back and putting it into a ponytail down my back. I took some scissors and cleaned up my beard and sideburns to look half ass manageable. I wore a green button up shirt with black slacks and some black dress shoes. This time I wanted to impress her, to make her understand I was more than an animal.

I wanted her to want me as a man. I wanted her to want me for what I could give her, money, power, whatever her heart desired. I wanted her to want my animal, but I wanted her to want me. No one had ever wanted me, from my mother to my fucking ex military captain. There was always an ulterior motive. With her, I wanted her as my mate, my fucking lover. There was no other motives, I wanted her. I wanted her to feel the same.

**I know its short, but I'll have a longer update tomorrow for y'all. Hopefully your still with me ;) Hey, and hasn't Victor got some expectations...**


	22. Nerves

I had given no warnings this time, I drove to the house in relative quiet. I kept going back to what would she think? What would she be like now? Would she still be that primitive little creature that had tackled me in the woods? Would she still think as highly of me as she had that day she'd became a woman? Would she want me the way she had implied over the phone?

I kept telling myself nothing mattered, but hell I wasn't a liar. Her opinion did matter, her fucking opinion was my world. Fuck me. I would turn this fucking world upside down if she asked me and there wasn't a pheremone involved. I had come to love the girl's bright intellect, her quiet charm, hell, I loved her soft laugh.

I parked in the drive way, but when I shut the car off I didn't move. What if I was too early to make my claim? Would it hurt her? Shock her? Would she change if I interfered at this age? She actually talked to me now, would it hurt our relationship? What exactly did she think our relationship was? Did she dream of me? Did she think of me? I growled and lay my head against the cool leather across the steering wheel. I had to get hold of myself, I couldn't go in there like a fucking pussy cat. I was the mother fucking Sabretooth. I was born to be a hunter and provider, an excellent fucking mate. I didn't have to worry, I had this in the bag. There wasn't another male out there that could give her what I could.

I slid out of the door, made it to the front door, and knocked before another doubt crossed my mind. What if she had met someone else? Was she already in that sentimental state of 'Love' with someone? What if he could give her all the frail shit I didn't know about?

"Mr. Creed." a rough voice brought me from my delirum. I looked down at the blue eyes in the blue beast's face and damn near turned to run. "Victor," he grabbed my arm. I almost paniced as my exit was cut short. "Victor, I believe your arrival to be at the most perfect of times."

I shook my head, he smiled. He stepped back, motioning me to come in. There were no words exchanged as Dr. McCoy led me down the familiar path to 'kitten's' room. He stepped inside and I followed watching as he tensed up. He kept to the wall right inside the door, watching me closely.

"What?" I asked finally breaking the eerie silence. There'd been no kids, no words, and no fuckin Cat'.

"You don't smell it?" I looked at him curiously before stepping into the room.

Nothing had changed, her hammock, her bed, her dresser. I touched her pink bedspread and smiled. She still smelled of wilderness, but now it was toned down with a hint of lavender and chamomille. I smiled at McCoy, "She ain't changed much."

He snorted, "My friend, as I believe the kids so eleqountly put it, she's gonna knock you for a loop if you believe that." He stepped back to the doorway, "Her scent is overpowering me in here, forgive me if I don't stay long."

I shrugged, Of course, my kitten had marked her territory, but I saw no reason to worry over that. He sighed.

"She's excelled in her studies, already a diploma has been provided and she's done some studies on her own through a local college. She keeps to herself, since Kally she's been quite different. Her..." He seemed to struggle for a word, and as much as I enjoyed the ever brilliant man struggling, I put an end to it.

"Her pheremones are fucking with ya, and she ain't got control like she did." I grinned.

He took a deep breath, "I don't know if she ever had control of this, but to a point yes. She has taken to her old ways of keeping to herself. She has pushed us all away, whether in grief or for personal reasons I have no clue. She is out and about at the moment, but I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind if you waited here for her."

"I might get me some fresh air myself," I grinned walking past McCoy. It wasn't as bad as Logan had painted it. I didn't smell a hint of this 'oh so fuck me' scent she supposedly had going. We could work things out.

**Thanks for reading, for alerting, reveiwing, and favoriting... **


	23. Respects

I pulled the handkercheif from my back pocket, pressing it hard over my mouth and nose. It didn't matter what cemetary I neared, they were all the same. Every cemetary, every where, contained the same scents: Chemicals, Death, and Grief. A strong distasteful odor that offended every breath I took, but this had to be done.

I picked my way through the graves, until I found it. The graves of Kally Marie Travis and Esmerelda Lee Fosters Travis lay to the edge of the yard. They were plain marble with nothing special, but the names and dates printed on them. Completely unpretencious, clean, but hardly noticable. Just like in life, there would be no one to actually realize what a treasure lay here, unless they were lucky enough to have glimpsed it in life.

I knelt at the graves, pulling the handkerchief down in respect. It was sentimental frail shit, but I couldn't walk away without trying to pay my debt.

"Essie'," I whispered. "You were able to give her something I wasn't. I couldn't explain what normalcy was like, cause really I ain't got no idea myself. You's able to raise a great girl and she reached out when 'Cat'," I paused in thought. "When I needed her. Y'all were frails, but y'all were better than most mutants I know. They always preaching that we're better than them, shit, but then they be walking over other muties to get what they want." I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is thank you. I hate that y'all went through this, but long as 'Cat' and me are around y'all ain't gonna be forgot." I sighed, "Kally, I might've been rude or whatever, but I'll never forget the day you took 'Cat' under your wing. If anybody deserves Heaven, I hope y'all are walking with angels." I stood slowly, moving away from the graves. I wasn't a sentimental man, I wasn't a religious man, but these frails deserved more than a second's thought, a monotone prayer, they deserved my honesty, a little gratitude, and whatever heaven could offer them.

I made it to the sidewalk, heading back to the mansion. Most of the day was gone, but I had yet to see my 'Kitten'. I wasn't sure at this point what was going to happen, but after seeing the female's graves I knew I wasn't leaving her at the mansion again. She had never actually connected with anyone there, and it wasn't like they had anything else to teach her. She wouldn't be alone. Being alone made even the best of people scared, angry, depressed. Being alone made monsters. I know, I've been alone.

**Kally will be a factor later on, but even Vic has got a little respect for those who deserve it. **


	24. Discoveries

I smelled her a block from the mansion. The walk had been good for me, gave me some of my confidence back. It had been a nice coicendence though, when I picked her scent up. I followed it through the woods, carefully picking my way through, hoping to come upon her and surprise her.

I sniffed the air, it was heavier here, but it wasn't warm. She wasn't very close, but it was somewhere she came often. I looked around and it didn't surprise me. This was like where we'd found her, deep woods away from prying eyes. It must be a nature reserve, but I didn't smell any other animals. Traveling deeper into the trees, the sun was starting to set and I found myself apprehensive. My instincts were really kicking, over what I couldn't figure.

I stopped taking deep gulps of air, my heart quickened, my brain seemed to piece together things slower allowing me time to comprehend. I walked around a twenty/ thirty foot perimeter. She seemed to have marked this spot, it extended out farther. This was her ground, her hunting ground. Her scent was strong enough to warn advancing predators and the weaker prey she was here. It sent waves of pleasure and fear through me. Her marks weren't the only things I smelled.

I grabbed a huge stick, picking at the ground down by a tree with it. I smelled it, I felt it. I got down on my knees, clawing at the cold dirt, praying it wasn't what I thought it was. The dirty almost ivory gleam caught my eye and I growled. It was a keening low almost pleading growl, but it was a growl. I dug the skull out, sitting with it in my lap. It was not that old, it wasn't broken, but it was human. She'd killed. She had killed a man. Sniffing at it slowly, almost reluctantly I figured it was only a month or two old. Everything, but bone was gone. She'd buried her bones, almost like a private trophy. I put it back, quickly covering it, but sat against the tree.

My 'Kitten' had killed a man. She'd killed him, her scent marked him, the fact the bones were in her terriotory marked it hers. She was no kitten, this was a very dangerous 'Cat'. Did Logan realize this? Was this why he'd left? Did McCoy or Xavier know? Did they suspect? No, one or the other would've hinted by now. Surely, being the good samitarians that they were they'd have already stopped her indiscretions or at least contained her. How had she done this? Was this the only one? I stood slowly, almost afraid of what had to be done.

**I would like to thank those who have been reading my story, those who have favorited and alerted, and those who've actually gave me their time and opinion by reviewing. And I promise next chapter Cat and Vic will meet again... After everything that's happened and with the two personalities I'm not sure if its a meeting like y'all want or not, lol...**


	25. Claim

I sat at the floor of Cat's bedroom, back against her bed, legs out in front of me, waiting. The sun was down, but she wasn't back yet. After witnessing the freaking burial ground she had, I had a good idea what she was into. What could I do? She was mine, I couldn't turn her in. I couldn't walk away. I couldn't ignore it.

She was supposed to be pure. She was supposed to be innocent. She was supposed to be young and naive. She was supposed to have been waiting for me to claim her, for me to introduce her slowly into the grimness this life actually offered. She was supposed to be fucking civilized, and what I had witnessed she wasn't fucking civilized. She was a fucking predator, a born killer. She was wild and untamed. How would I handle her? How could I walk away with the chance of her getting caught?

Either the authorities would catch her or Xavier would stumble onto what was going on. Did I want her to know I knew? Did she already have an escape plan? Was she planning on running from me? Did she figure me into her plans? Had I pissed her off? Was she trying to get my attention?

I moaned burying my head in my hands. Fuck me running. I had to see this through, this was mine. Even she wouldn't get away. She fucking claimed me, she was fucking mine.

Then as if the clouds opened she was there. She walked into the door, shutting it softly behind her. I didn't even lift my head, only scented her. She backed up into the door and I heard the soft click of the lock.

"Victor?" her voice was pure seductive woman now. My eyes shot up into that true green I had dreamed so many nights of. Backed against the door, her body never moved, but her eyes looked me over, so I took the chance to look her over. She was mine!

She was tall, her body fuller than I remembered. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. She was a fucking woman. Her breasts were small and pert, her hips wide, her face that same impish face without the childish features. They were replaced with small plush lips, a pert little nose, and those beautiful almost exotic green eyes. Her hair was tied in a braid trailing down to her knees. She was dressed in a black dress. It wasn't a hot on the town number, no my Cat was elegant. The sleeves were long, the neck high, the hem to her knees, but with every important inch covered she was still the most delectable piece of woman I had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Cat." I choked. My throat was dry, my voice raspy, but even under normal circumstances I couldn't have hid the huskiness. The pure unadaltered want that burned through my body was undeniable. She was mine, and I would have her tonight. It was a primal need now that I saw her, there was no more patience. With everything that I had discovered, I couldn't allow her to walk away.

She inched her way away from the door, moving around me to the fridge. I watched in fascination as she brought a bottle of water to me. Her eyes devouring me in ways I never imagined a woman looking at me. I took it, greedily drinking it down. I watched her as the cool water went down my throat, she was taken every inch of me in. If she wanted me, she'd have me. I threw the bottle aside, standing quickly before her. Everything else was pushed to the back of my mind except the woman in front of me.

She took a step back and I growled. She bowed her head and my cock pushed against my fucking pants so hard I thought it was ripping its way through. "S' time. Take yer clothes off." I growled, ripping my own shirt off. Tearing out of my shoes and jeans. The animal was screaming at me to take her, fuck clothes and take her!

I looked up to watch as she slowly pulled the dress off already having removed her shoes. Then I watched as she undid her bra, releasing pink tipped globes to my gaze. I took a deep breath catching the scent of her arousal, there was no more time. I trailed my claw through her black panties tearing them from her body. She whimpered, but stood there bare before me.

I stepped closer. Slowly I sniffed her neck taking the fear, the arousal, the soft feminine scent in. I grasp her hips as I pulled her closer, going down on my knees I had to lean up as I nuzzled the area between her breasts, moving over her stomach. She whimpered, but no words escaped. I stopped above her furry little feminine mound and nearly came in the floor. There was a scratch where I'd nicked her pulling the panties off, my animal went wild.

"Floor now, all fours." I growled out. It was a fucking order, her fear was quickly overtaking the smell of arousal, but I wouldn't be denied. She dropped down, her green eyes meeting mine. Tears running down her face.

"Victor, please." she pleaded. It was my undoing. I might have held together longer, but I'll never know for sure. I jerked her around, grasping her neck in one hand, wrapping my arm around her middle positioning her for me. I pushed around for a moment before releasing her neck to grab my cock. It was dripping with cum at this point and my beast roared with impatience.

"Your mine." I bent to whisper into her ear. She was trembling against me, and I stroked myself to her whimpering. It felt so damn good, so fucking good to finally be where I wanted. She was mine, she'd never been touched and I was fixing to take care of that problem. She'd know now whose she was, she'd know now what it felt like to be taken by a man.

I rubbed the head of cock against her entrance, having to position myself as well as find it. She wasn't wet, not even damp. I growled at the hinderance, but shoved it little by little in. She stiffened, almost fighting against me. "Your fucking mine!" I damn near roared in her ear. She stopped suddenly, her fear coming off her in waves and I thrust to the hilt. It was almost like feeling a small pop against the head of my dick, but I had torn through her maidenhead like it was nothing.

She screamed like a fucking banshee, tears rolling. I reached around shoving my hand over her mouth and rode the waves of pleasure out. Her little snatch was the tightest I'd ever felt, it was slowly taking my mind. It lasted no time, and I felt the first sensations of cumming. I moved my hand off her mouth pulling her up against me, not missing a stroke. As my cum filled her snatch, I roared landing my teeth into her shoulder. I marked my mate for one and all to see as my body thrummed it's release into her. She cried, her head thrown back, her body still trembling from pain and fear.

It was the best sex I'd ever had. She was fucking wonderful. I licked the blood away from her wound. She was trembling, shaking. It aggravated me, because ever so slowly she'd worked away from my cock and it hung limp between my legs. I held her up, refusing to give her room to move away. She was fucking mine now more than ever. I could do as I wish, she was my fucking mate.

"Let me go." she whispered through tears. I licked the salty drops off her cheek, feeling every inch the man that I was. I was the perfect fucking mate, she'd see that now.

"Never." What I thought to be the most wonderful thing to say, seemed to be the most horrible in her opinion. She kicked, fought, grunted, and growled trying to get away. I stood with her in one arm and pulled the blanket back on the bed, quickly throwing her on it. I pinned her down with my body above hers.

"Victor, please! No!" she screamed. I growled biting at her lips. She stopped midmovement. "Victor, you hurt me." I scoffed.

"What you expect? You's a fucking virgin!" Surely for her to be as smart as they'd said she knew of fucking sex.

"No, I mean you really hurt me, Victor." She said slowly and calmly. I looked down at my now pulsing again member and between her legs, there was a lot of blood. "See, you. hurt. me." She slowly emphasized each word.

I growled, but rolled away. "Healing factor will kick in. Shouldn't take a minute." She rolled away from me, on the other side of the bed. I watched, smiling. God, I loved a good chase. She stopped, hesitant seeing my smile. "Ready to go again?" I teased.

The fight seemed to return to her haunted eyes, her body straightened. I growled with appreciation, "Never again Victor Creed." She roared, she pounced. Her fucking claws went straight for my throat.

I caught her right above me, pinning her claws with one hand, casually flipping her under me with the other. This time, I would watch her face. I slowly eased into her tight snatch, moaning with pleasure. Watching her was forgotten as I delved into the longed for pleasure. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, but it didn't even enter my mind. All I could think is she's so fucking delicious, so fucking tight.


	26. Morning After

I shot awake, it seemed I had drifted off after our last breather. I looked to the purring woman beside me and grinned. She was so damn beautiful, even in sleep. She looked so peaceful, her hair wildly spread around her body where I had pulled it loose the night before. Her shoulder was alreadey scarring and it looked fucking perfect. She looked perfect.

I rolled over pulling her into my side, she growled softly still asleep. She looked so fucking delicious, laying naked in my arms. What the fuck I did to deserve this, I would never know. I leaned down nuzzling her neck.

"Fucking prick!" she growled, she was awake. I growled low in warning against her neck. She ducked through my arm, pulling herself off the bed and away from me. I just stretched on to my back, propping myself up with pillows to watch the little vixen. "I don't want you to ever fucking touch me again!" She screamed. Her timid little claws were wide out now, her eyes wide, she looked afraid. I knew that look and at the moment it wasn't the one I wanted.

"C'mere darling," I grinned. "I wanna show ya something."

Tears started falling from her eyes, "No. Thank you." she ground out through her sharp little fangs. What the fuck? I know it was sexy last night, but she hadn't said a nice word since I'd gotten here.

"Baby, bring that beautiful body over so I can show you some love." I patted the bed beside me. She had a look between fear and anger, even her scent was a mixture of the two. What the fuck was wrong with her? I was her goddamn mate! "Now, Cat'." I ordered all teasing gone.

"You hurt me! You don't fucking hurt who you love! You don't know what love is!" Her accusations seemed to finally pierce my brain and I felt my heart wither.

I sat slowly watching as she backed up into the wall, "Your my fucking mate." It wasn't an accusation, but only a statement. A fact. It was there, I knew it, she knew it.

She growled grasping the wall behind her, "Not by choice!"

It broke me, somewhere deep in my soul, it fucking broke me. I was against her within a second, my body pressing hers' against the wall. Her watery green eyes looked at me with a deep fear and I felt the floor drop out from under me. "It was your choice." I gritted out, "It was I who didn't get to choose." Then as if looking for blood the way she had, "Do ye' really think I'd have chosen you?" I saw the blade twist, even if I wasn't holding it. The pain crossed her face and she fell between me and the wall.

"I hate you Victor Creed." I growled and moved to put clean clothes on. "I never want to see you again. You should have just stayed gone." Her words sealed my cold coffin, they seemed so final. I didn't spare her a look as I gathered my things and walked out.

If it was the last thing I did, I would never beg forgiveness. I would not lower myself for anyone even her. I was the mother fucking Sabretooth, and I was fucking back.

**Thanks again for reading and for those who've reviewed: I might not need encouragement to write, but love the fact there's someone to bounce ideas around with or that think as I do. And no one worry, Victor's running on instinct, but he isn't going very far.**


	27. So many Questions

I strolled through the mansion daring anyone to try to stop me. I had my bag in hand and was heading for the door. It seemed the world gave me something beautiful only to wrench it away and take a piece of my soul. I felt a ache in my insides, a desperate want in my chest, a cold anger in my soul. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Entering the foyer, I came to a stop. Xavier sat there as if waiting for me. "Good morning Creed, I believe its time we talked."

I dropped my overnight bag and crossed my arms across my chest. "What d'fuck you want?" Xavier cocked a brow and motioned me to follow him. It wasn't like I had anything else to loose. I had nothing planned, having opened the next couple of months to dedicate myself to Cat'. It wouldn't hurt to see what he needed.

We went into his office, he carefully locked the door behind me. I sat at the couch facing the window. I wasn't in a mood to humor him at this point, just let him get what he had to say out of the way and I was gone.

"I take it you and Catherina spent last night together..." It wasn't a question, so I merely cocked a brow. "I take it that it didn't go so well?"

I tilted my head, "She's just like me." Yeah, well, I wasn't a liar. I was a fucking animal and so was she. It would never work. I had blinded myself for all these years just to figure it out after she'd broken me.

"All the more reason you should try to understand her." I scoffed. "She is a feral. She's completely different than most girls that have passed through these doors, she knows it. Not only does her nature make her more introverted, but her personality doesn't allow much trust."

"Get to your fucking point." I growled examining the sharp tips of my claws on my left hand hoping he'd get the point before I had to make one.

"My point is she's waited for you. She has been flirted with, approached, even asked out a time or two." My eyes went to the old man's. I'd never known him to be intentionally cruel, but pulling the scraps of my heart out made me see him in a different light. "She's never even considered another, Creed. She's waited all these years for you. She was always around to take your calls, she made things for you, and she thinks of you. After Esme's death and Kally's, she cut herself off even more, but never from you. When she realized you were here, she ran to greet you last night."

I sighed, might as well get this over with. "She no longer wants me."

He smiled, but it was almost a sad acceptance, "I figured as much might happen, but I know you and you wouldn't listen unless I approached such as this." He paused, looking out the window. "From what I know of Sabretooth, no one has ever accepted or wanted him."

I squeezed my eyes shut, "No, they haven't." Old fucker and the puss' was givin' me quite the headache.

"She knows Victor Creed, good and bad, and she accepts him. She wants him more than anything, she wants him." I covered my eyes. "I don't know about your past 'relationships' Creed, but perhaps you should approach this one differently."

I only knew my way. From what he was implying that wasn't going to work. Did I want her enough to change? Fuck yeah. Could I change? Fuck... Could I change for her? I'd sure as hell try. "S' what should I do?" First step, I'd asked. Wasn't like I'd ever ask anything of anybody before.

He put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture, "I believe you should stay here for awhile. Perhaps, take a month off? I could call Logan in, even Hank and Ororoe could help with this..." It seemed he was talking to himself more than me.

I cleared my throat, "I don't think you understand everything thats going on..." There was no easy way to approach the situation, no way I could tell him without being a fucking snitch. She needed help though, she couldn't just continue randomly massacring. Hell, I'd even gotten out of that.

"Oh, yes I think I do. She needs tamed as well as yourself."

I growled cutting him off, "Tamed? What the fuck ye spoutin' now?"  
>"She's still got a few wild streaks, and you could do with some lessons in 'civilized' behavior as well." He grinned. "She's still wild Creed." His eyes took a more serious tone and I was shocked.<p>

"Ye already fuckin' know." I whispered it, almost afraid the walls would release her secret. He looked away from me.

"There's more to it I believe than either of us see. I know some, but was hoping you could find out why?" He sighed, "She's not a real killer. I believe that's the reason she's so cut off from everyone. She didn't start until after the accident and with her senses I was hoping they had something to do with it..."

"Ye vindictive bastard! You preach peace, but let a girl out to do your dirty work!" I roared, my body shook with raw fury.

"No. I didn't realize until it was already done. She feels no real connection with me, there's a threadbare one if any with a couple of people here, but she's never been one to get attached. I was waiting for you. If there's any chance of anyone bringing her back from the edge it would be you." He was all serious now, watching me carefully.

"Because I've been there." I muttered.

"Because you kept Logan from there. Even if you lost yourself, you saved the one you cared for and I was hoping it would be the same with Catherina. She's not done anything that she can't turn back from as far as I know. With her mutantion I expected an accident or so, even revenge is understandable in my eyes t this point." He looked away from me, "Don't get me wrong I in no way condone this behavior, but I can understand where it comes from. I can't fault her for being her."

I studied the man for a moment, "You've thought a lot on this, haven't ya old man?"

He looked at me then, a grimace crossed his face, "Every night she goes out, I realize it's blood on my hands, not hers. Every night she comes back I want to plead, to ask, to lock her away, but I don't want to be the one that takes that last bit of humanity from her. I'll not punish her for something I, myself, would actually do given the circumstances."

"Smartest thing I think I ever heard you say." I gave him credit for that, he accepted the burden, but he wouldn't hurt her to satisfy his own consious. I respected him for that more than anything else I'd ever seen him do. "S' what you think we can do?"

He grinned then, "Romance her. Gain her trust, teach her slowly what it is to accept her animal. Teach her responsiblity of the beast as you did Logan."

I damn near blushed, "Romance her, huh?"

"We'll help you, but yes, I believe your current 'form' is not appropriate for the situation." He grinned good naturedly, "You'll stay here of course, she'll be more approachable at her own home. It will give you and her time to adjust to one another without putting a lot of pressure, where as being just the two of you would."

I snorted, "I'm staying in her room."

He glared at me then, "You cannot keep repeating last night or all our efforts will be for naught."

"Ain't gonna touch her, but I ain't gonna deny myself from her neither." He started to speak, but I held a hand out cutting him off. "I'm just making myself available."

He nodded, apparently he saw the benefits to compromise then. "Why don't you go get your stuff from the hotel? Give her some time to cool off, come back, and we'll discuss a plan of action."

"'kay." I jumped up, exiting the room before he couldn't push anything else down my throat. Right now, I felt like I'd swallowed a mack truck and it wasn't going down easy.


	28. C'mon

I took a deep breath before knocking. I had showered, walked around some, and got my shit from the hotel. I had postponed as long as I dared, I needed to make it clear I was here to stay for awhile. I couldn't allow her the time to decide she was better off without me, I couldn't push her too far or I'd never get any where.

The door opened slowly and I almost grinned. She knew it was me, even if she 'hated' me she wasn't denying me entrance. She stepped forward, motioning me in. I grunted and picked my bags up, leading the way to her room. She followed behind me, but never said a word.

Once, in her room. I sat my bags in one corner and sat down on the bed. She stayed on the other side of the room, and I didn't spare her a glance. She was being submissive. The only scents I could get off her were her normal one, mine, and a hint of curiousity.

I grinned, "I expect you to be ready in fifteen minutes."

"For what?" she whispered.

"I'm hungry and I ain't eatin' in no school cafeteria. We're going out." I heard her go to the dresser, but refused to look at her. It was going smoother than I could've hoped so I wasn't going to push the issue.


	29. Fantasy

She sat as proper as always. Her legs together crossed at the ankles, her hands in her laps, her eyes focused at a picture away from anyone, and I had never been so turned on in my life. She'd wrapped her braid into a bun at the back of her head, and put a dash of eye make up on. Her dress was short and sexy as fuck...

It was a strappy black number with crisscross straps across the back. I'd never thought a woman's back sexy before, but this was too much for a man to take. We'd made it here to the resteraunt, made it through dinner, and now I had to make conversation when all I really wanted to do was take my tongue across every strap on her back.

"S' this your first date?" I asked, Xavier wanted me romantic, I'd give it a try.

She looked at me with that solemn unreadable expression she'd kept since childhood and I found myself wanting to fidget. "I thought a date was when a guy asked you." she spat.

I grinned and reached across the table to take her hand. I'd went with a classy joint I usually visited when I was around, and they'd given us a private table toward the back away from prying eyes. I found it romantic, why the hell couldn't she lighten up?

I rubbed circles into her palm with my thumb, her hands tiny against mine. "If I'd have asked you'd have said yes." She huffed, but I jerked her hand closer. "Been on others or not?"

She looked away, "This is my first Victor." I shivered with pleasure hearing my name roll off her tongue combined with knowing I was her first all around.

"Well, then I better tell ya how beautiful you look." She looked at me cocking her head. "That dress does wonderful things for ya." She scooted closer, she might not have realized it, but I did. She craved my attention. "Your eyes have always been gorgeous, but they're sparkling tonight."

She smiled leaning closer, putting her hand over mine. "It's because I'm imagining my claws tearing into you then Victor." she purred. She jerked her hands away, crossing her arms across her chest. I just grinned, leaning on my elbow on the table to watch her.

"I'm not adverse to new ideas, 'Kitten'." I purred back. Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Perhaps, you've gotten some fantasies of your own about me?" Her cheeks started tinting a shade of pink, and I could smell embarassment dripping in waves. "Mebbe, you wanna head back and play them out?"

She grinned, tilting her head toward me. "I would absolutely love to..."

My jaw probably hit the floor, I don't know, my mind was rapidly going over possible scenarios. I finally nodded, taking her hand and leading her out. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her against my side as I paid. Then half drug her to the car. Opening the door I pushed her in, and snapped her seat belt around her. She seemed content to let me have my way.

Running around the car I jumped in and floored it to the mansion. Maybe there was something to this romance idea? I'd sure as fuck pay Xavier proper respect if this night was gonna be as good as I thought it would be. Then like ice water it hit me.

I slowed down, pulling off to the side of the road. Carefully feeling my way I asked her, "S' you know once we get back theres gonna be people around us. Not much privacy."

She smiled, reaching over with one of her hands she took a strand of my dark blonde hair twirling it between my fingers. Purring, "Yes, and?"

I shut my eyes, trying to shut out the lust that was overwhelming my body, "What kind of fantasy were you thinking?"

I felt her other hand on the inside of my thigh, and tensed up. This was way too easy, she had something up her sleeve. "I was thinking of getting out of these clothes," she purred pulling her seat belt off. "Climbing into bed," I felt her getting closer, but refused to open my eyes. "Get you all naked and throbbing, begging..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and my voice rasped out, "Then what, love?"

Her breath was hot against my ear, "I was thinking rope." I felt my breath hitch, "Tying you to that headboard of mine." I felt her hand trailing up my thigh, "Then ever so slowly running my tongue down your body, until I reached... Your... hard... Throbbing... Cock...And..." Just hearing her whisper was driving me insane, I felt like I was going to be spent if I didn't do something. "Then I'll just lightly trail my teeth," I felt her so called teeth as she grazed my ear and I moaned. "And I'll snap you off at the base." She bit down hard on my ear, bringing blood and probably a peice of it in her mouth, I roared. Whatever effect she'd planned on having, it wasn't what she got.

I came in my pants, like a fucking teenager I came all over myself. I felt heat coming up my body and growled. She backed off, I could smell her fear as she pressed herself against the car door. Blood dripped down her chin, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hands clenched the dashboard and seat in fear. I looked at her and the mess I'd made in my pants and burst out laughing. I couldn't remember being brought so low in forever. She'd fucking humbled me, my fucking mate had just put me in my gave me a clue of what she was capable of.

Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes and I fought to breath through my laughter. She had opened her eyes and was looking like I was insane, which made me laugh even harder. I reached over, laying my hand at the back of her neck to pull her into my lap. She struggled a little, but was too confused to actually put up much of a fight. I grinned as I bent to lick the blood from her lips and chin. She shuddered in my lap and I laughed harder. She seemed to relax as my fit settled and I pushed her back in her seat.

"What the hell?" she asked. I grinned at her, pulling back onto the road just to a different destination. Little vixen.


	30. Forget

I hadn't spoken since my little indiscretion, she'd been baffled. She kept sending me funny confused looks, but I ignored her choosing to watch the road. It was already dark, but I wasn't going to the mansion like this and she'd just have to live with it for right now. She grew more and more agitated as we went, but she didn't ask where and I didn't tell.

Finally, I found what I was looking for and pulled onto a back road. Making my way carefully in the car I drove us back to a old creek. It'd been here since before the Civil War, but anymore only horny teenagers visited it. I pulled off, turning the lights off leaving us with only the light of the moon.

I got out, walking carefully around to open her door. I held my hand out and she debated taking it. "Come on, love." I purred. She grasped my hand, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

I led her away from the car, downstream to a group of rocks. She'd pulled her heels off in the car, so I simply led her to one of the rocks closer to water and sat her down. She watched me closely, but refused to say anything. I walked away from her and into the water. Laying back I let the icy water wash over me, clothes and all. Wasn't much for the cold water, but it solved my mess and kept my mind from taking another turn of thought, so I dealt with it.

I turned giving myself some privacy as I cleaned the mess from my pants and privates. Then I laid again in the slow current to allow my hair to get damp, she watched curiously, but never moved from her perch. I grinned over at her and splashed with one hand playfully.

She looked away, apparently still in a snit. "Come on, 'kitten', I couldn't very well go back like that." I mumbled. What the fuck was I explaining myself to her for anyway? I growled to myself.

"You could have at least got a room somewhere, a normal shower." she huffed.

"Nah, figured it wouldn't be a good idea to have you close to a bed." I teased. Her eyes locked on mine and her breath whooshed out. She growled at me and I couldn't stop grinning at her. " 'Sides I remember a lil' 'kitten' that didn't mind playing in a creek with me."

She huffed, but looked away, "I don't remember...  
>I moved closer, standing finally so I could be in front of her. "Yeah, after you attacked me, it was the only way I could get you to loosen up." I said softly watching her for a reaction. She turned to look at me, but only cocked her head.<p>

"Loosen up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you gave my mark and refused to let go. Held on with your claws too, anyone else probably would've died."

She snorted, "Guess it was my bad luck."

I shrugged, the 'kitten' had a way of going for my heart, but I couldn't let her know. I reached over grabbing her, she flailed and kicked, screamed and snarled, but instead of loosening I carried her out into the middle of the water. She looked terrified, her claws were digging into my arms and her eyes were big as saucers. I grinned at her, then ducked down with her under the water.

Letting her go I felt her claws dig into my back as her legs wrapped around me, jerking me up. I came up with her around me, laughing. She was freaking pissed. She huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath and I could see the air coming out of her mouth.

"Cool off, Cat'." I laughed, pulling at her braid. The bun came apart dropping the braid into the water with a small splash.

"You Asshole!" she screamed into my face. I growled, but dove back under with her. We came up again, she sputtered a moment, tightening her grip on me. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed again, so again I dropped into the icy depths.

This time we came up, her whole body pressed against mine. She said nothing, but held on. I leaned back to float, her laid atop me. "Better?" She shot me a dirty look, but said nothing. "Y'know you could at least be nice to me..." I offered.

She pushed away heading to the bank, "No matter what happened before, you raped me last nightl." I stood in the water.

"I resent that!" I growled. "You wanted it as bad as I did!" I sloshed my way to her, she stood straight and firm on the bank. Her eyes flashed dangerously in the moonlight and I was drawn to her. "Y'forget I can smell your desire 'kitten'." I growled out. She looked at me, then at the ground. I snorted and headed to the car, "Well, come on. I'll take you back to your precious mansion."


	31. Sleep

She put pajamas on, I'm talking full long sleeve and pants flannel pjs. I purred, didn't matter though, she still looked sexy as hell. We'd managed to sneak in without dripping too much on the rugs or catching any attention. Then showered and prepared for bed. She'd glared when I made myself comfortable under the covers to watch her pick up around the room. She took our clothes to her hamper, then fidgeted around, before sitting at the end of the bed.

She was postponing it, and I didn't like it. I didn't like scenting her fear, I didn't like her not wanting to lay beside me, and I didn't fucking like that she wasn't talking to me. She hadn't said a word since the creek and I found myself wishing she'd just jump my ass again.

"Come to bed Cat'." She shook her head, but didn't look at me. "C'mon. I ain't gonna touch ya unless you ask. I just wanna hold you." She looked at me then, I held a hand out to her. "You used to like when I held ya. Even scooched me outta bed a time or two."

She smiled softly, but it was bittersweet as she asked, "Do you promise not to take advantage of me again?"

I growled, "I ain't gonna touch ya 'til you ask." She nodded moving away from my hand to crawl into her own side. It was a hell of a temptation. I could feel her heat, scent her, hell I could smell where we'd made love all over the bed. It was a sweet fucking torture.

It took forever, for her to go to sleep. Once she did, I pulled her into my arms, curving my body around hers, and drifted off into my own nightmares. Yet, they never came. Between her relaxing heat and her sweet scent, all I dreamt of was her naked. We didn't even fuck, we played, we swam, she'd smiled at me, led me, and I woke feeling the loss in my soul. She was curled into me, purring, but I couldn't find sleep again that night.

**Sorry so short, but will update again tomorrow. Thanks for reading my story, and thank those who have reviewed. Crasy Country Girl & Trinidean fan, I really appreciate y'all letting me bounce ideas off you, giving me your honest opinions, and for giving me things to think about.**


	32. Morning Runt

She woke, but didn't move. I made lazy circles on her back with the tips of one of my claws, she continued purring. I moved closer knowing now she was awake. I'd wore bottoms with her as my own personal defense, but pressing my chest to her nightclothes gave me all sorts of interesting thrills. I moved my hand to her stomach continuing the little circles, but allowing myself closer.

Her breathing hitched as I bent to her ear, letting my breath graze it. "Good morning, love." I whispered huskily. Grinning, I could already smell the hint of arousal from her.

Her purr stopped and she sat straight up. I moved to pull her back down beside me, but she swatted my hand. "Listen!" she hissed. It took a moment, but finally I heard booted feet coming our direction rather hard.

She groaned, "Runt."

I grinned at the name, but straightened up with my hands behind my head. He knocked, but didn't wait for a answer. Barging in, breaking the lock in the process. "Fuck Creed!" He groaned as he put his arm up against his nose.

"Good morning to you too." Hell, I was having pretty decent one, even if he had shown up at a rather inconvenient time.

Cat' glared at me, before popping up to retrieve clothes out of her dresser. "What do you want?" she asked him rather snidely. Enjoying the show I propped up on my elbows to watch the two. She held her head high as she made her way past him to the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes and glared back at her, "Look, Cat' I just came to make sure your alright..." he paused glancing at me. "That he didn't hurt ya."

She growled, slamming the bathroom door shut. "Looks like you arrived just in the nick of time, huh?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Logan glared at me, moving his arm away. "I take it, you fucked this up like everything else." It was the fact he made it a statement that had me snarling.

"Take another whiff, 'Runt'. Was doing pretty good 'til you barged in." I heard a hiss from the bathroom and grinned. Logan groaned, his hand going to his head massaging his temples.

"I'll be in my room, Prof' said ye might be needing some assistance." He gave me a rather pointed look before retreating. The door wouldn't close, but at least it was enough to offer some privacy.

"Well, Cat', ya goin' with me to get a new door this morning?" She came out of the bathroom and inspected the damage.

"Yeah, I guess I can." she muttered looking at me still laying against her pillows.

"Good, its a date then." I grinned. She rolled her eyes, but sat on her side of the bed to put her socks on. She looked fucking good enough to eat in her blue t-shirt and blue jeans. I reached over dragging her back with one arm.

She shrieked, but I noticed I'd made headway when she kept her claws sheathed. "S'where were we?" I licked the shell of her ear, nestling her in my lap.

"We were at that point where I was reminding you, you wouldn't take advantage of me." she growled.

I nuzzled her neck with my nose, catching her scent at it's strongest, "Maybe we was at that point where ye was fixing to tell me yer real fantasies of me?"

I let her go, time to get up and get dressed anyway. She watched me as I had watched her go through the room, but I wasn't as shy as she was. Dropping my pants I turned to her, my arousal at full attention. She looked at it, cocked a brow, then looked at me. "Down tiger." she deadpanned.

I laughed, she smiled, and I finished dressing. Hell, maybe I wasn't too bad at this romance thing after all.


	33. Maybe

She growled as I lay against the bed. She wasn't happy being cooped up in here, but I wasn't going out there with a bunch of mutant young'uns or frails just to keep her occupied. They wanted me to take a vacation, so here I was. It would've been nicer if she'd just give up and crawl in bed with me, but otherwise I was just laid up on her bed watching her prance around the window. Hell, I'd waited this long to be near her, I was pretty fucking happy to just watch, but she wasn't.

We'd put the door up, but there wasn't a whole helluva lot to do around here. I could take her hiking, but then she'd be sweaty and I was positive my beast would demand some more sporting attention from her. We could go shopping, but she'd pretty much told me shove my cash up my ass. Hell, I didn't know what the fuck to do and she wasn't offering much suggestion.

She was making another circle of the room, when there was a soft knock at the door. She sighed, moved to get it. It wasn't a surprise to see Logan leaned up against it, hell we'd both smelled him come by several times already.

"Me or him?" she muttered. He pointed at me, but grinned at her. She huffed, but moved from the door.

"Finally get the balls to talk to me 'Runt'?" I teased crossing my ankles on the bed. He glared at me.

"Been waiting for you to get your lazy ass up." he snarled.

I stood, stretching and looked over at 'Kitten'. She blushed and turned her attention out the window. "Well?" I asked.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I shrugged, but followed him. He didn't say a word until we were out of the mansion and away from any prying ears. "Prof' asked me to talk to ya."

"Figured that." I growled. I stopped, crossing my arms. "Well, spit it out."

He sighed, "Your gonna have to buy her things, take her out, compliment her-"

I snorted, interrupting him. "Don't you think I'm trying that. I ain't stupid, no matter what ya might be thinkin'."

He couldn't look at me, "Your gonna have to be gentle with her Vic'."

I squeezed my eyes shut, 'God, give me strength' I prayed to the entity I'd pretty much disregarded my whole life. "How do you mean gentle?"

I could smell his discomfort and it was near as much as my own. "You gotta kiss her, actually be nice to her. Pet her, touch her," he paused. "They don't like blood."

I growled looking at the short burly man, "She's feral, she likes blood."

He looked at me then, "She's female, they like a soft touch."

We stared at each other for a moment, but I broke first. " 'Kay. What else?"

He glared at me, "Ya can't force yerself on her. It'll ruin whatever else ya do." Was that what I had done? I had smelled her arousal though? Is that why she'd called it rape?

I dug my claws into my palms, bringing blood. "I'm not sure how else to do..." I let my voice trail off.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I know where I can get some movies." he was almost whispering. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to watch one."

I cocked a brow at him, "You mean like porn?"

I almost laughed watching him fidget around, "Yeah."

"Don't need that shit."

He glared at me, completly red in the face now. "I think you might." I debated on argueing the point, but shrugged. Whatever, maybe 'Kitten' might like it. Get her in the mood for other things, so I nodded.

He started back toward the mansion, "I don't know what you did to ever deserve her, but now your gonna have to work a little for her."

I grinned, "Done realized that, 'Runt'. She's trying my patience every time I turn around." He grinned at me.

"Least ya didn't have to keep her corraled when she was lil'."

I hated I'd missed out on so much, but it wasn't like I was going to tell him that. "I can't remember y'all having too many problems."

He snorted, "Once she was told not to do something, she'd listen pretty good, but at first she kept getting into things."

"Hell, Old man, don't y'know kittens are usually curious." It felt almost natural to be decent to him, it seemed there was no inhibitions when it came to Cat'.


	34. Thoughts

I decided to let Cat' enjoy an afternoon to herself... Or rather she told me take my ass on, she didn't want to be around me for a while. Didn't matter much I had something I had to get. I drove around coming to an electronics store. I wasn't much on modern day technology, but it did have some rather unique uses.

I came out feeling a little better. Some reason or another, I enjoyed having idiots wait on me. Money talked, and I could say what I wanted and they'd bow down and take it. Maybe, it was the woman that had me tied up, but wasn't like I could take it out on much else. Or could I?

It wasn't something I cared to do, but it was there. Maybe if I found me a frail close, I could keep her long enough to get where I wanted with Cat'. Yeah, then I wouldn't be so on edge around the 'kitten'. The idea had possiblities. I threw the car in drive heading back to the mansion.

What the hell did she have against me anyway? I mean we'd never been at each other like now. Wasn't like I'd changed, but she'd changed all the way around. Her fucking body was the stuff I could only dream about, and it was mine. Her purr sent pleasant chills straight to my cock. Hell, even her fucking attitude gave me fucking pleasure if I was honest. I didn't want someone that just turned belly up everytime I growled their direction.

Yeah, she wasn't scared, but that brought my mind back to the other. She'd fucking killed. I had never considered that with her living there with the holier than thou X-men, but now it was known. Hell, when had she started? Even if Xavier said it was after Kally, I couldn't trust it. Her scent was all over those woods, and I wasn't prepared to go back there to investigate yet. I had always imagined coming back to my sweet innocent 'Kitten', her welcoming me with open arms, her waiting for me at home as I took jobs. For some reason, my imagination was completly out there, because I didn't see what was coming to pass as an even slight possiblity. Hell, and it wasn't like I was that creative, it should've been like I'd believed in the first place.

I sighed, my hands gripping the steering wheel. Now, that I realized that wasn't true, I had to come up with another plan of attack. Any other time it would be easy, but this time I couldn't let the animal control me. This wasn't a Sabretooth job, this was a job for Victor Creed. Victor Creed, the man who'd grown up with nothing. Victor Creed, the man who'd accepted his beast and had what he wanted for it. Yet, I didn't have what I wanted. I wanted Cat', but she wasn't one that would bow to Sabretooth's wishes. I groaned, I didn't like Victor Creed, no one did, but he was my one shot at getting her. Yeah, at this point even I was thinking I was nuts.


	35. Hmmm?

"So what is it?" She asked bouncing up on the bed by me.

"Just a movie," I muttered. She finally starts getting curious about something and I don't wanna share, wasn't the world just that fucking awesome...

"What kind?" she scooched closer and I eyed her. She just tilted her head as in 'just answer me'.

"Dunno." I grinned at her, "But would love for you to watch with me." Hell, there was at least a possiblity it could change her attitude.

She grinned, "No, you wouldn't." She tilted her head up, sniffing the air in a way I wouldn't miss. "Seems like your trying to hide something, and perhaps your a little nervous."

I shrugged. Fuck, she was just like me and if the look on her face was any indication she was enjoying the fuck out of my current state. Hell, wasn't that the plan though letting her watch it with me? Who the hell actually watched this shit anyway? Hell, I'd rather have the real thing any day...

I threw my arm around her, pulling her up into my side. "Stick it in and we'll watch together then." She held the handheld television in her lap and we settle back to watch together. Damn, if it wasn't flat out porn. There was nothing leading up to it, no half ass plot, nothing.

She and I both stiffened, but I don't think either of us could move from shock. She from the shock of what it actually was, me from the shock of two naked women actually going to town with each other. They kissed, and fondled each other. What the hell did Logan think I needed this for? I was a fucking man! I had more equipment than these frails, wasn't like this would teach me anything. My anger started rising and she didn't help. She was stiff, her eyes everywhere, but me or the screen. Her scent was pure humiliation.

"I take it, you didn't know thats what this was?" she whispered. I growled, but then the scene caught my eye.

The woman actually flipped around and after a close up I discovered them both giving each other oral stimulation. Well, hell, I'd never actually seen or done that. " 'S that something you might like?" I asked. I was serious, they seemed to be enjoying it.

She tried to move, but I held her to me as I watched. Then it switched scenes to a man and woman and my attention lapsed. I took it from her lap and turned it off. So they kissed, and touched pretty much everywhere... Couldn't be that damn hard?

"Victor, I'd like to get up now." she stated quietly. I shut my eyes, my thoughts were pretty much scrambled, but I wouldn't force her. She smelled of fear, embarassment, and there was a hint of arousal that I might be able to work with.

"Answer me and I'll let you up." I demanded, caressing her cheek with my free hand. I was careful of my claws remembering Logan had said she wouldn't appreciate the blood.

"I don't know." she growled. She lashed out catching my arm with her claws and I loosened with surprise. "Are you happy now?" she practically screamed before running from the room. Well, she had no aversions to bleeding me I thought looking at the healing wound.

I chuckled quietly to myself, like when was I ever happy. I watched the sun go down from her bed waiting for her to get over her snit and come back. I turned her words over and over in my head. 'Are you happy now?' When had I ever been happy? I mean I got my rocks off on several things, but happiness wasn't a state of mind that I really had ever experienced.

Hell, until I met her I only knew anger, pain, and satisfaction in the moments life gave me. Since I'd met her, I sure as hell didn't want to put labels to everything I had felt. Hell, I wasn't stupid, I didn't mind her as a kid, even knew how to handle that. Wasn't like I could deal with it full time or anything, but I had dealt with her pretty good from my perspective. Why couldn't I just be like that now?

I growled and came up on the side of the bed rubbing my face in my hands. The answer was obvious I was a fucking animal and I'd had her raised to be something more. I'd wanted her to be something more and I'd gotten it. Yeah, be careful what you wished for.

"Mr. Creed?" Xavier's voice startled me. I looked over at him sitting at the door and growled.

"What?" I managed to growl out, angry at myself for letting my guard down enough he could sneak up.

"I wanted to make sure you knew she'd left the grounds." he cocked a brow at me. It wasn't hard to mistake his message, she'd probably gone hunting. Hell, the mood she'd been in I didn't doubt it. I'd love to have gone too.

"I'll go get her." I muttered, getting up to retrieve some boots. I figured she'd provied a real hunt, might as well not mess my good shoes up.

"Would you rather I have someone else go?" he asked. He looked away, "From the way she dashed out, I assumed something happened."

I gruffly informed him, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Perhaps, this needs a softer hand than your used too."

Still growling I made my way over to stand in front of him, I bent looking him eye to eye. "Everyone keeps saying that," I paused. "She wanted me, now she's got me." I moved away to tie my hair back and get my keys. "Wasn't like I ever lied to her about what I am."

He nodded, "Perhaps, she's not sure what she is." I looked at him, I mean really looked. He'd lived with her all these years, probably studied her, and he wasn't a complete moron. "I hate to keep reminding you, but she lost something when she lost Kally. Maybe she's not sure of herself anymore."

I shrugged, but his words rang in my ears. It had been so long ago when I'd accepted my beast, so long ago that Logan had tamed his that I couldn't remember much of it. Was that what was going on? Was she trying to pick sides rather than learning to live with both? "I hadn't really considered that." I admitted.

He looked away, moving down the hall to the front foyer. "If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to let me know." He stopped at the doors, finally looking at me again. "Perhaps you can find out what kind of future she wants, what her plans are. It's something I've never pushed her with, knowing what was to come and all, but it would give you something to talk to her about. Let her know she's welcome here as long as she wants, but that there are other options out there." He sighed, "Let her know that even if she doesn't feel it, there are many people here that care for her."

I shrugged, I wasn't much for this kind of shit. Even if he was trying to help, I had other things on my mind. "That all? I gotta go find her." He nodded, his eyes almost saddened as I walked away. He knew what she was, even if he hadn't probed her mind. She was like me. I just couldn't let her get to where I was. Just because I was unreachable, unforgiving, and unrepentable didn't mean she had to be. She still had a chance. She still had a chance to escape the nightmares, the chance to live somewhat normal. She still had a chance at living.


	36. Dance a Little Dance

It wasn't the first time I hid in the darkened corner of a bar. Wasn't the first time I was pissed in a bar, having everyone including the waitresses avoid me. Wasn't the first time I'd sat in a bar with no liqour. As a tapped my claws one after the other on the table, I realized it was the first time I had watched another predator at work. It was the first time I watched my mate honeing in on her victem.

She was good, a real fucking killer, a real hunter, even I couldn't deny that. When I had gotten here, she was already sat up at the bar in a tight red dress. It pushed her breast out where the only thing hidden was her fucking nipples, it was high enough that if she bent just a little you caught a glimpse of the lacy black thong she wore underneath, and it was bright enough to garner every eye in the place.

She'd sat at the bar for a while, calmly, smoothly sipping shots of vodka and whiskey. If I'd have been a casual observer I wouldn't have seen the sharp green eyes zone in at the mirror behind the bartender on a balding middle aged fat fuck sitting at a table. I would have missed the slight hint of hunger that washed over her when she licked her lips passing him by. I would have missed the way he turned to stare as she went to the dance floor by herself to dance a seductive rythym.

Hell's fire! She was fucking beautiful. Her hair done in such away it was all pinned to her head, but curled out to suggest it's luxurious length. Her body toned and solid as she moved her hips and stomach to the beat of the music. Her eyes half lidded, flitting from her toes to the man suggestively. She moved like pure fucking sex, and it was the only way I knew to describe it. It seemed most men had noticed the little show, but her eyes were for one and one only and he was interested.

I growled and wiped my hand across my face breaking her spell. She was too good, this was too rehearsed. I leaned against the table, shaking my head. She wasn't a simple sadist, she was making this into a hunt. She was like me, and every time I realized it I seemed to get all the more shaken. I know what I would do, but I had to see her in action. I was intrigued, but repulsed by her little game. I wanted to know what she'd do next, I had to see, even if I didn't want to know, I had to.

The man finally found his courage to approach her, laying one hand on his arm she leaned her body into him. I felt a growl rise from deep within my belly to my throat, but I gripped the table repeating to myself 'I had to see what she would do'. She leaned into his ear whispering something, making him shiver and put his arm around her. I watched as he led her out, but gave it a minute before I followed. I didn't want her to realize there was another player yet, I wanted to see her at her most natural.

After counting to twenty, I made my way out of the bar into the cool night air. I simply whiffed, catching my mate's scent easily. I looked over to see a blue neon pulling from the lot. "Pussy ride." I growled, but made for the black Cavelier I had rented this time.

I followed several car lengths behind, keeping up easily even without turning the lights on. They pulled into an old back road, this one was unfamiliar to me. The bar had been over an hour's ride from the mansion and this road farther, it wasn't a place I'd ever frequented. I parked on the main road, far enough away they wouldn't think anything even if they saw it. Then cut my way through the woods to the car slowly making it's way down the path.

A creek. I smiled, she had a thing for them. Then as I scented the air it wasn't so funny, many had died here. There was a tang of suffering, the sweet scent of fear and blood, and the sour taste of brutality. Yes, brutality, things I didn't even do had been done here. I nearly puked in my mouth, it smelled of children and sex in spots. "Oh, God, please not her." I muttered the prayer, but knew it probably did me little good since I had never been a religious man. I slid up in a tree right off the creek bank, I had to keep tasting the wind to make sure I stayed down wind of her and it kept reminding me I had to see this through.

They got out of the car on opposite sides and the show began. "Take your clothes off." she said. Her voice full and firm, and husky as hell. I could taste her anticipation in the air over the rest, it was strong.

"Don't you wanna lead up to that?" he asked, his voice trembling with nerves and cold. He was a fat ugly fuck, he pulled his glasses off and it didn't help at all.

She reached up slowly pulling pins out of her hair one by one. "Do you?" she whispered. Her hair fell around her, and even my cock responded. She bent back slowly reaching her zipper, her brow cocked in question at him.

"No, I want you." He rasped. I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt releasing an almost hairless chest, with a swollen pock marked belly, my stomach nearly turned. Fucking Frails. He reached for his pants, and she unzipped her dress slowly. I watched as she slipped from her shoes, then slowly let the dress fall gracefully to her feet.

He dropped his pants, his cock barely noticable in the dirty white underwear he wore, but I could smell his lust. Nasty, disgusting frail wasn't going to touch my mate! It was almost too much, I wanted to jump down and tear him apart just for seeing her in this state. Her purr broke my thoughts.

"Very good." she purred staying almost four feet from him, she circled slowly. "Very nice." He grinned and ran a hand over what little hair he had at the sides of his head.

"Your pretty." Pretty! The best that sniveling motherfucker could do was pretty! She was fucking gorgeous! The way her eyes were afire with passion, her lips so pouty with the want of the taste of blood! My blood was on fire, my cock at full attention at such a beautiful display of feminine bounty. The way her muscles moved under her skin, the way her ass swayed just enough, the way her breasts bobbed with each simple step had me wanting to jack off from the fucking tree, and all he could say was pretty?

"Thank you." She reached down, gathering his clothes. I watched as she took them to sit on the car, catching the faint sound of keys. Slick, she'd nabbed them and he had no clue. "Perhaps you've told others that?"

He shrugged, his body fidgeting under such open perusal. "Don't remember at the moment, but I've never been with anyone as pretty as you."

She grinned, and even from here I could see her fangs flash. "I wouldn't think so..." Her voice trailed off as she pressed herself too him, but looked away as he tried to kiss her. "Maybe, I think I've changed my mind." she said. With the smell of her excitement teasing my nostrils I knew damn well she hadn't, but apparently he didn't.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, "Come on now, you can't just drag me out here and tease me like this..." He stuck his fat face to her neck.

"Well, I was under the impression you prefered little boys." It rang out clear as a bell and suddenly his fear and anger spiked. It was a juicy tidbit to consider later, but for right now even I wanted to see this miserable fucker's life destroyed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouted in her face, but there had been a catch in his voice. She'd caught him, and there was no escape. He was vunerable and she was his own personal nightmare at this point. I was fascinated, but repulsed. I didn't want to see my little Cat' kill him, but I knew it was coming and it turned me on just as much as anything else.

She bent, slowly sniffing his body at length, "I can smell the little boys you've violated." She was very audibly sniffing the air and I grinned, she was teasing the prey. They were always at their best in the prime state of fear and horror, it made for such sweet kills. "Did they beg you to stop? Did they?" At this point she stood in front of him, her hair still tangled around his hand, her claws more pronounced, and her fangs flashing within her smile.

"Your one of those Mutants!" he accused.

"Probably." She reached up tracing one of her nipples with her claw. "You didn't care twenty minutes ago though. You didn't care that one of those boys was. You don't care about anything, but your own selfish wants." Her voice grew louder and more harsh with each word and I shivered seeing him back up. "Did they try to run?" she snarled. He turned to run toward his car, but his hand was still tangled in her long brown hair.

She laughed, then pulled her head back pulling him backwards with his hand. I watched as he fell flat on his back and she jumped above him. She sat on his pelvis pinning his arms with her feet. "Did they beg you to stop?" she purred, drawing one claw across his stomach. I could smell the blood before I could see it.

Very slowly she used both hands to pry the clean deep cut open. His screams and whimpers did little to distract me as she dug her clean white hands into his bloody insides. I watched as she pulled or rather yanked intestines out. "I'm kinda young, you know." She paused. "You never even asked my name, let alone my age." Her voice was as if she was conversing over coffee, but the look on her face was full of twisted pleasure. "Anyhow, I wanna be a Doctor. I think I'd be a good doctor, cause I already know which organs I can pull out while you still breath."

He whimpered, "Please." She grinned with pure primal pleasure.

"I like it when you beg, did they beg?" she sat the entrails on his chest and dove both hands back into his belly. I heard his pitiful whine as she laughed, "Shh," she whispered. "Do you feel that?" He screamed again, "That's your heart. Want to see it?" Then I watched as she ripped it from under his ribs, pulling pieces of lung and stomach and whatever else out with it.

She giggled, and I felt my chest hurt. I realized belatedly I'd stopped breathing at some point during the show, and it hurt to take a fresh breath. She sat perched atop the man for awhile, before getting up and starting a fire near the creek. I watched as she threw his and her clothes in, letting it burn. Then I watched as she skinned a human. It didn't take long, she'd damn near perfected it as I myself had. I could've drawn his torture out a helluva lot longer, but she was content.

I watched as she burnt his insides, his skin, his muscles, everything but the bones. The smell of burning flesh and hair was nothing new to me. Neither was the smell of death, but she seemed to take such pleasure in it. Bouncing from the fire to what was left of the body, giggling every once in awhile, hell even her scent was that of a happy well pleasured woman. My cock wasn't in the mood to let me forget it was there, but my brain kept telling me to confront her. She was having such a good time, I found myself curious on what she would do next. Would she come back to me at the mansion? What would she do with the car? Would she go bury the bones tonight? All in all, it had only taken maybe four hours plus another hour's ride, it hadn't been that long of a night. She was fucking quick.

She stretched out, standing and kicking her legs around at the fire. Then I watched as she pitched her shoes in, leaving her completly naked to the elements except for that black thong, but as soon as I thought it, she pitched it too. I watched her step into the frigid creek, and she washed. It was the most intimate act I believed I'd ever witnessed. I mean I'd seen many people die and kill, but I'd never actually took the time to watch a woman wash.

Interrupting my thoughts another car pulled in beside the little neon. It was an old Caprice, a big car to be out here unnoticed. Cat' seemed undisturbed though and kept washing. A tall middle aged man got out. His blonde hair reflected the moonlight as he studied the pile of bones to the side of the fire.

"He died quicker than I would've liked, but I got company to get back too." I heard Cat' chime in from the creek.

"You know I can't keep giving you names, Catherina." he muttered. He held out a grocery sack and she made her way out to get it. He never looked at her, which struck me more curious than anything else. I couldn't smell any arousal from him though, only remorse, grief. "We can't keep doing this."

She put the t-shirt and jeans on he brought her then sat away from the bones to put the tennis shoes on. "Doesn't hurt nothing." she muttered.

"Your going to have to deal with it..." his voice trailed off. "And I'm going to have to deal with it."

She rose, anger filled the air. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for this oxygen sucking scum! They ask for it, every damn one of them! There's no fucking reason for a grown man to touch a child!"

He held his hands up in a placating gesture, "Catherina, I know that and you know that. However, since I've came to Special Victems unit, prime suspects keep disappearing." I could hear the sarcasm, so I damn well knew she caught it.

"Would you rather they go unsolved?" she ground out. I watched as the arguement proceeded them both to the car. She grabbed something out of the trunk and left him waiting at the car. She slipped on some old work gloves before tossing the bones unceremoniously into a garbage bag. "I figure we're just saving some kids later down the road."

He opened the car door watching her, "But what about you Catherina? Esme wouldn't have wanted this, Kally would've never wanted you to end up this way."

She tossed the bag into the trunk, slamming it closed. "That man violated Kally every which way he could think of before killing them both! I smelled her fear, her pain! If I can prevent that from happening I will! Besides I feel better when I see them die." She had shouted most of it, but the admission at the last was softly spoken. I shut my eyes, so that was it. Taking a few good whiffs I placed the man's scent, it had to be Kally's father. Maybe not Josh's sire, but it was too close not to be Kally's dad.

I watched as they got in the car and headed off. She was in it for revenge, for justice even. How the fuck did I deal with this? It wasn't like she was just a cold blooded killer, she was hunting down child molesters, specific men. Her sense of smell was as good as my own, so I knew she was playing judge, jury, and excutioner, and even deeper down I knew they were all guilty as charged. Fuck me.


	37. Rock

I came straight back to the house, going to Cat's room. There I lay in the bed, the night's events played over and over in my head. I had wanted an innocent mate, a loving counterpart to me, someone who'd never felt the thrill of a human hunt, the sweet ectasy of the kill. I had wanted a dream, a freaking unattainable angel of mercy. I had wanted many things, but now I saw what I had.

She confused me. I knew she was looking for revenge, but she'd sacrificed her innocence. She'd had a chance of being normal, but had thrown her chance out the window over a frail's revenge. I couldn't comprehend it, but I couldn't cast judgement. No, I wasn't one to throw stones, when I in fact had commited sins such as she had never dreamed. I wouldn't be the one to deem her a monster.

I was upset, if not heartbroken that she wasn't turning out the way I had wanted, but I wouldn't turn from her. She was mine as I was hers, and I would find a way to deal with her. I'd once wanted a mate to hunt with, maybe not a killer as I was, but a hunter. I'd imagined us hunting animals, stalking our prey, then her birthing her cubs in a beautiful little cabin. I'd imagined many things, but I had never really discussed what she wanted. Seeing her kill that man, hearing her desperation over her friend's murder, scenting her grief had awoken the fact she had her own agenda.

She had her own agenda, her own plans, and I blamed myself as much as her for not taking it into account. I had never considered there was more to mating, I had never considered she might not be the ideal fragile woman I'd imagined, I had never considered a mate until her. Shutting my eyes, I drifted into a dreamless sleep. She had rocked my world those many years ago and she was now making it habit.


	38. Out

I woke by myself, Cat's scent surrounding me in her sheets, my clothes still on from the night before, and found myself confused as ever. My beast screamed many things, but the man in me was overwhelmed. My thoughts seemed less clear now than ever. She hadn't came back last night. Did she fear I would know? Was she afraid that I would reconize the beast now so like my own? How had she coped living like this?

She'd been around these people for years and managed, had thrived even, but I hadn't been here. Did she care what they thought? Or had she figured they'd never reconize the scents, the looks? She'd been careful, but she didn't know what I was capable of yet. I was her unknown, much as she was mine.

I stretched for a moment, gathering my thoughts, then proceeded to pack my things. I could smell her nervous anticipation making it's way to me and almost grinned. She was good, but I was better. She quietly came into the door, and I didn't spare her a glance.

"Good morning." she was testing the water. I grinned to myself, she wanted a game, we'd play. She would come clean or I would wring her bloody beautiful neck.

"Didn't come back last night." I accused turning to glare down at her.

She shrugged, "Stayed outside." I cocked a brow and crossed my arms over my chest. "I like to every once in awhile. It helps to clear my head." She looked away from me and moved to her chair by the window. I moved across from her, leaning against the other chair.

"Helps to get out of this room, huh?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled, grateful for my understanding. "Yes, it gets rather old looking at the same four walls all the time." She paused, "I wasn't trying to get away from you." It was a soft confession, almost as if she was afraid of my feelings.

I snorted at the thought, no one had ever considered my feelings. She had simply been scared I'd be alerted to what she had done. "Good. Get yer bags packed then."

She came out of the chair, taking a firm stance in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Why?" she challenged. I growled taking a step toward her, she never moved, but allowed a low growl underneath her breath.

"We're gonna get out." I grinned, "Figured it might help our 'relationship'." She looked shocked for a moment, but sputtered.

"I can't just leave, this is my home."

I growled and grabbed her against me, "I say we're going somewhere just the two of us." She bowed her head, her body relaxing against mine submissivly. I instinctively tightened my grip, "We need some time to learn each other." It was a hasty decision, but given the circumstances one I fully intended to see through.

I let her down from my arms and she moved to pack. Yes, she might be wild, but she had nothing on me. I didn't bow for no man.


	39. Send Off

"This is not a good idea, Creed." Logan growled. His eyes flicked from me to Cat' and I found myself amused.

Xavier sat behind his desk, but he seemed more considerate. "Logan, I believe it's not up to us." He cocked a brow at Cat' and I looked at her expectantly, to deny me now would mean a fight and she damn well knew it. I grinned at her, I might've been holding our bags, but she was the one looking weighed down.

"I want to go." she said softly.

Logan's brows drew together in surprise, "If he's hurt ya Cat' all ya gotta do is say so and we'll throw his ass-"

I growled, but Cat' stopped his tirade. "No, he's not hurt me 'Runt'." Her voice was louder this time, but just as soft.

He looked at the mindfucker for help, but Xavier shrugged. "I believe he's concerned Mr. Creed, simply because we've never seen Cat' quite so..." He paused searching for a word. "Demure? Before."

I chuckled, "So she's happy." I murmered.

Logan growled at me, but Xavier chose to open his mouth again. "Have fun Catherina."

She nodded, turned and headed for the door. I nodded to Xavier and winked at Logan before following her out. She might've seemed demure to them, but inside I had a feeling my 'Kitten' was raging to tear into me. This would be an interesting little vacation.


	40. Ain't Hard

"So where we going?" She asked after an hour of the silent treatment.

I grinned, I was happy she'd broken first. For some reason with her, it seemed everything was turning into a power struggle. I wanted to say things, to do things, but knowing if I did I would give her the power. I didn't want her dominating me, I wanted to dominate her, to show her I could take care of her.

"On a small vacation." I teased. I grinned, flashing a bit of fang.

She smacked at my arm, but I continued to drive without acknowledging the small tap. She was in simple t-shirt and jeans, same as I was, but I missed her dress. She looked good in a dress, like a cute little female should.

"Seriously?"

I looked over at her, "Say please."

Her jaw dropped, her little fangs flashed in the sunlight and I felt a twinge of lust. She was a female feral, I knew this, but it still did things for my body nothing else ever had. She huffed and puffed for a few minutes, before grumbling under her breath, "Please."

I smiled, but didn't spare her a glance. "My cabin. It's a little further upstate, but it's secluded and I believe its already snowing there."

She grinned and I could smell the exceitement coming off her in waves now. "Snow?"

"Snow." I confirmed. She was happy, I was happy.

"I love snow." I know. "Winter is my favorite time of year." I know. "I love getting out and playing with it whenever it covers the ground. I always used to pounce around in it, cause it was a softer landing than just the ground, and I love rolling through it. Its like the Earth's own blanket." I felt my brows draw together and looked at her like she was crazy.

She wasn't paying me the least bit of attention, but was staring out the window. I looked down at her little claws and grinned. She might file them here and there, but they were still cute.

"What do you plan for us when we get there?" she asked cutting my thoughts short.

I shrugged, "Romance."

"Romance?" she laughed softly.

I growled, "I can be romantic." She looked at me full of disbelief, but chose not to voice her opinion. Thank goodness for small miracles. Then it hit me, maybe she had other ideas. Well, I told myself I'd change for her, might as well try something. "Is there something you wanna do?"

She shrugged, "Nope." I sighed with relief, wasn't often if ever I'd done something someone else wanted to do, but I'd try it for her.

Then it hit me, what if I was someone else like that Monroe chick? Would she wanna do something then? "You wanna go shoppin' or something while we're up there?"

She shook her head, "I have plenty of clothes."

I snorted, "Women can't have too many clothes."

She growled, "And just how would you know that?"

I shrugged, "I been around women here and there."

"You've seen them on television, you mean?"

I shrugged, "Don't watch much tv."

"So how many 'other' women do you know?" She stressed other.

I shrugged, "Known a few in my time." I grinned, I'd known more than a few, but wasn't like she needed to know that.

"Take me home." I looked around at her in surprise. She had her legs and her arms crossed, a fussy look crossed her face. "Now."

I was taken aback for all of a minute, "What the hell Cat'? Y'can't just up and say yer done when we ain't even got there yet!" She wasn't even giving it a chance.

She growled, her hand lashed out, cutting my upper arm with her claws. "I said Now!"

I jerked the car over, coming to a skidded stop. Her body flopped forward and by the time she'd jerked back I was over her. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

She looked away from me, so I drew her chin up with one of my claws. She didn't smell of fear like others, hell no! My Cat' smelled like pure fucking rage! "What's got yer panties in a twist?" I growled.

"Nothing," she murmered, still not looking at me.

"Bullshit." I sat there, I was going to be in this position all night, but she would fucking tell me. It didn't take all night, but five minutes later I was very audibly growling. "Y'gonna tell me or not?"

She shrugged away from my claw finally, and I let her. "I don't want to hear about your other women."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Just don't." she replied almost defiant. I shrugged, but moved back the driver's seat.

We resumed driving, this time silent again. What'd she care what I had done before her? Hell, She'd asked. Why'd she ask if she didn't wanna know? Then it hit me. I looked over at the defiant ray of sunshine sitting across from me and yanked her over to my side.

She squirmed and pushed, but I held her against me. She finally looked up, ready to jump me, but I was ready. My lips met hers in a fierce possessive dance. It was pretty fucking chaste for me, but hell if she needed comfort I'd give it to her. I pulled away to look at the road again, but her eyes pulled me back to her. Those green eyes had softened and looked rather tempting. "Don't be jealous no more." I gave her another quick peck, but her eyes changed quickly to liquid green fire.

"I'm not jealous over you Victor Creed." She tried to jerk away, but I held her against me.

Laughing to myself, I said, "I ain't never handled a squirming woman and a car before. Hope I don't wreck us." I'd held a lot of squirmers while driving, but hell wasn't like she wanted to know.

She stiffened, but remained still. "Your not right."

"But I sure ain't wrong either." I grinned trying to play with her. Then the most wonderful sound and feeling ever, she giggled. I looked at her surprised, but tightened my arm a little in approval.

Hell. Romance wasn't that hard.


	41. Another

She wondered around the four rooms over and over. I watched lazily from the couch, but it was starting to annoy the hell outta me. She moved from the kitchen to the living room, from the living room to the bathroom, from the bathroom to the bedroom, and back. She was touching everything, her eyes everywhere. What the fuck?

She glanced at me as she made her way back to the kitchen and I cocked a brow. "I take it you like it?" I asked hopeful. I loved it here. I'd built the simple cabin as a retreat when I didn't have anything else to do. We were in the middle of nowhere and there'd be no one to hear us, to bother us, to pry in our affairs.

She shrugged, but continued her walking perusal. I was getting tired of the cold impassiveness, but at least it was familiar ground now. She finished with the kitchen then started her slow walk through the living room. I snatched her before she could flinch pulling her down atop me. She struggled for a moment, but it was in surprise more than anger.

"S'what you think?" I purred. She cocked her head watching me.

"I think this isn't the first time you brought a woman here." I flinched, anger filling me. "I can smell her and two men throughout the house."

My anger started to dissapate, filling me with a icy remorse. I'd forgotten, hell I couldn't even scent them hardly at all. "Raven, Eric, and 'Toadie', it's been verra verra long time ago." I purred, leaning up to nuzzle her neck. She moved farther away from my reach, but I tightened my arms around her.

"Raven?" She wasn't angry, curious was written all over her. "Were you gentle with her?" Damn, she smelled that shit too! She was good, too fuckin' good, I'd have to be more careful.

"Want me to get a new mattress?" I asked. I was half assed ashamed I hadn't considered the possiblity before, but hell it seemed like forever ago.

"Preferably." She paused cocking her head again, "Were you gentle with her?"

She didn't wanna talk about it, now she was asking? Fuck me. "No."

She nodded, but relaxed against me. I moved my hand over her back, stroking her, encouraging her, hell enjoying her sweet warmth pressed so intimatly to me.

"Do ya want me to be gentle with you?" I purred, curiousity eating at my senses. My gut clenced in anticipation. I wasn't exactly sure how to be 'gentle', but I'd sure as fuck try for her.  
>She purred against me, stretching into my hand. The simple action had my cock awakening and my mind fought against it. I was enjoying just being with her, without having one of us after blood like we'd seemed to since seeing her this time. I enjoyed being able to touch her, to feel her, to scent her. I enjoyed her against me, mingling with my own sent and heat. I didn't want to move now or ever from this moment. Fucking frail shit.<p>

I shrugged her off my chest, sitting up. She looked withdrawn for the briefest moment, before straightening up and rising from the couch. "I'm going to look around outside." I shrugged, my thoughts else where. She loved snow and there was plenty outside. It would do me good to be away from her a moment. I couldn't let her control me. I couldn't let her control my thoughts.

Though the door closed. My mind and body were focused on one thing, and she was outside. I growled, digging my claws in the couch beneath me. Fuck me.


	42. Dinner

The night was coming fast, the air was cooler, the nightlife was slowly awakening, and I was cooking a feast. I wasn't sure what she'd like, and since she wasn't back yet I couldn't ask. I decided to cook a little of everything: T-bone, Skirt steak, Venison, ground chuck, and even a few potatoes and carrots. I grinned. I'd been around for awhile and I sure as hell didn't mind my cooking, maybe she'd like it too.

I sat it all out waiting, but she still hadn't returned. I would let her have her freedom, she'd come to me. I wasn't worried about anyone sneaking up on her, I wasn't worried about her getting lost, I was worried she'd chose to leave me. I had never been concerned that anyone would walk away before, I mean they all did. Everyone I had ever cared for had walked away from me. I had never walked away from them, not when they beat me, not when they cursed me, not when they'd left me for dead. They'd always walked from me.

I growled at the long forgotten memories, I didn't need this shit. I didn't need to care for anyone, I didn't need anyone to care for me! I was fine on my own. Fuck a mate! I grabbed the front door, swinging it open and there she stood. Her head cocked curiously watching me.

"Time to eat." I growled and turned from her into the kitchen. We sat to a quiet meal. She tasted everything, purring throughout. I found myself watching her smiling. She'd get fed up with the knife and use her claw discretely as if I wouldn't catch it. Every so often, she'd lick her lips. Her eyes were lit up with pleasure, but she was focused on the meal.

"Good?" I asked searching for something to garner that lush attention she seemed to give. She looked at me smiling and nodded. "Didn't know what you'd like. " I admitted trying to get her to speak. She shrugged. I bent to eat my own, but noticed her appetite was easily double my own.

"Your a very good cook." She finally whispered.

I looked up in surprise, "Thank you." She seemed satisfied, pushing her plate away, but never moving from the table. "Do you cook?"

She looked at me, her eyes widened. "Not very well."

I grunted, "I'll teach ya." She smiled then, but her eyes avoided me. "What?"

"You teach me?" She giggled, her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes wide looking to mine. I was curious as to what the hell that meant and cocked my brow. "You'll be ready to rip my head off, I'm just not cut out to cook."

I shrugged, "I won't hurt ya." She snorted, moving from the table to the living room. I put everything away, but managed to watch her out of the corner of my eye. She built a fire in the fireplace, and it made me more curious than I already was. Where the fuck did she learn this? Probably from the same place she learned to skin a man...

My thoughts drifted to the bones I had found, to the man I had watched her kill, to the man that had picked her up. What the fuck was it with her? How did she get into this shit? I mean surely Logan or Xavier couldn't have allowed lessons on the proper way to intimidate a kill? I couldn't see a lesson at the school revolving around the many ways to draw prey into the open? Where the fuck had she picked that shit up?

"Victor?" I was startled from my dark thoughts by her soft voice. I looked at her, but she sat by the fireplace watching me. "You smell of fear Victor."

I dropped the plate I was holding, my body tensing. It seemed no time I stood before her, "I'm not afraid of anything." She looked at me, but it was a blank look. I bent taking her chin in my claws. "Nothin'!" I roared. She closed her eyes.

"Yes." I let her go so that I could finish cleaning the mess in the kitchen. She moved to the couch, now silent in her own thoughts. I had the mess clean in no time, but found I wasn't ready to face her. I wasn't scared, I wasn't afraid of her, I wasn't terrified that she could easily sense my every emotion as I could hers.

I took a deep breath and moved to the doorway to watch her. "S'what ya wanna get into tonight?" I asked for lack of anything else to say.

She patted her belly, "Kinda full." She grinned with the soft admittance.

"You ate like a man." I teased.

She laughed, "It isn't often I take the chance to enjoy a meal like that."

I moved to the other end of the couch, enjoying her relaxed attitude. I didn't want to startle her or push her away again, even though I felt I had done just that moments before. "Why not?"

She shrugged, "Makes you lazy and tired."

I laughed, my eyes teared up with the irony. "S'it's okay to be lazy and tired with me?" I wiped my eyes watching as she smiled and cocked her head.

"I figured you wouldn't push me if you thought I'd heave it back up." her green eyes twinkled. I took a breath, but couldn't stop the chuckles.

"Ya got me there." I admitted. She relaxed back into the couch, kicking her shoes off, and putting her feet up under her.

We lapsed into silence and I missed the atmosphere from before. "S'what you usually do in the evenings?" There it was out there, it was her chance to come clean to me. To explain the fucked up murders she'd been carrying out.

"Nothing usually, sometimes I go out, but mostly I stay in reading or studying." her eyes flickered as she stared into the dancing flames before her. I had electricity out here, but kept the lights off for the most part. Wasn't like I needed them, and from what I had seen neither did she. "You?"

"What?" I asked confused.

She looked at me, a smile lifting one side of her mouth. "What do you do in the evenings?" Stalk the latest mark, find a pretty frail to sate my lust, lay and dream of the mate I'd left to grow up.

"Whatever." Might as well go with a safe word, wasn't like I wanted to encourage what she'd been doing. She was a fucking female! Females were supposed to be soft, delicate creatures that needed a mate to provide for them, to protect them.

I growled, then relaxed back into the couch. I hated this shit. I hated sitting here trying to get her to talk to me when all I really wanted was to bury myself in her sweet snatch and listen to her moan.

"Creed," she growled. I cocked a brow at her, then realized she could smell my arousal.

I grinned, "Well, I'm sitting next to a beautiful woman..." I purred softly, "It's dark, we're in front of a fire. Where'd you expect my thoughts to go?"

She growled under her breath, but turned her face from me. "Not interested."

I huffed, she might say that now, but it would change. It would have to. Hmm. "S'what changed with us?" I asked. Before it'd been so easy, she was happy and content to be held by me, to talk to me. Now it was uncomfortable at certain points, I couldn't do or say what I wanted.

"You." she murmered.

My gaze hardened, "I'm the same man you met all those years ago."

She looked at me then, her eyes softened almost in pity. I felt my rage swelling inside me. "You hurt me, Victor. You had never hurt me before." her voice was soft, but it pierced places I'd never acknowledged.

I stood, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You'd forgotten who you belonged too! You weren't where you were supposed to be!" My voice rose with every accusation, but I couldn't just spit out all I knew. "You should've called when Kally died! Your the one who changed!"

She flew off the couch, her claws out, taking a threatening stance across from me. "You quit calling! You quit visiting! You know nothing about what happened to Kally! You know why? Because you weren't there! You dropped me off with the Professor and left to do your own thing! You think your so special, your so great, but you are a coward!" I dug my claws in my hand to keep from drawing out her blood, but I couldn't stifle the growl coming from my throat. "You are nothing more than a coward that couldn't settle down long enough to let me grow up, but as soon as I did you were all over me! Yeah, you jumped me like a heartless monster! You didn't give me a chance! You just took what you wanted and expected me to lay there and take it!" Her eyes flashed, her rage consumed the room, and I didn't even want to take another breath.

I turned from her. There was nothing here left to be said. She'd said what she felt and now I was trying to keep myself from tearing out that vicious tongue. I left. There was nothing else I could do. I walked from the cabin, through the woods. My only thought: I wouldn't hurt her. I was afraid. I was afraid I'd turn around and rip her heart out, then I'd never get another chance to see that beautiful smile. My anger overtook my fear though, and I refused to even look back.


	43. Woman

One more shot then I'd head back. I downed the whiskey looking to the bartender. I'd visited this place often when I was in town, only bar that didn't question my presence. Hell, the old man just filled my glass with no questions asked, no fear, no problems. He was a quiet old codger, never meddled, and I found I liked him as the years went on. He wasn't prejudiced as many were, but filled each glass with the same emotion. He had a business and he'd kept it business.

Many of the drunks that had come through in the years would try to talk to him, but he either grunted or nodded and moved on. Wasn't like he was rude, just trying to mind his own. I should've been like that. I should've opened a business, kept to myself, and lived a nice quiet life in the country.

The old man moved over to me, pulling a glass decanter from behind the bar and sitting it next to me.

"What's that?" I asked. The drinks didn't touch my mind as it would another man, fucking healing shit I had with the mutation. They did however, provide a nice solid burn that distracted me.

He smiled, first time I'd ever recalled that, and I wondered if I hadn't managed to get at least a good buzz. "Somethin' make ye ferget the little woman."

I gritted my teeth, "Never said anything 'bout no woman."

He opened the decanter, pouring my glass to the rim. "Didn't have to." It was the most I'd ever heard him speak, but now I just wanted him to shut back up. "Ye never drink like this 'fore. Ye tryin' to drink sometin' away, this'll help." I grunted, reaching to pay the man. He shrugged, pushing the money back at me. "On the house." I growled and shoved the money in the closest tip jar. He smiled, but walked away.

Fuckin' woman was turning my whole world upside down. I looked at the clear shit in front of me, Ah what the hell. I down the glass without much thought, nearly burning my throat out. Fucker had moonshine! I grinned at the glass, then the old man. Been holding out he had. I poured myself another. Why hadn't I built me a still by now? This shit was always good, hell, I was going to have to build one.

Fuckin' woman probably bitch about it. She never bitched about anything that I could tell, but me though. She bitched about me. I hurt her, I took advantage of her, well la de fucking dah. Wasn't like she wasn't wanting it, she just wanted to play the matyr.

Fuckin' woman, probably was home in my bed wrapped up all snug and warm. Probably didn't even put night clothes on since I wasn't there. She was probably laid up naked, snug, warm, and happy to be alone. Her hair all loose and flowing down her body, her breasts rising slightly with each breath, her body all sprawled across my bed.

Fuckin' woman was driving me insane. My body couldn't take much more of this temptation. I wasn't a fucking machine, I'm a fucking man. I was a man that was completly enamored with the little minx sitting at home content just to make my life a living hell. Well, wasn't like it was all that great before her. Was I getting drunk? I filled another glass, half the decanter already gone.

Fuckin' woman. I was the fucking Sabretoooth. I killed without mercy, but I didn't want to kill her. I took what I wanted, but I couldn't take what I wanted from her. I enjoyed fear, but I wasn't enjoying hers. I wanted her warm and willing. I wanted her touching me like she couldn't get enough. I wanted her. Why the fuck didn't she want me? I had money. I was powerful, wasn't like anyone could get through me to hurt her. I was a hunter, but hell from what I'd seen she was too. I was a good mate.

Fuckin' woman.


	44. White

_God it smelled so good... So fucking good... I wondered through the charred remains, the scent of fear with hints of blood, a touch of despair. The animal in me delighted in the primal scents, but something else kept screaming how wrong I was. Then I found it. I hadn't even realized I'd been looking for it, but there it was. Two burnt bodies. Nothing left but some earrings, a necklace, bones, and seared muscle... Nothing left. I could pick the scents out easily enough, but there was more. Whether in curiousity or flat out morbid horror I bent closer. The smaller body had the scent of violation, men had used her. Men had used this female... No, not just female. This was familiar, but looking at the remains I couldn't place her. Her body covered in ash, the blackened remains told their own story. Her arms behind her back, yet her body facing the other. They were laying close. I bent barely touch a piece where there should have been hair, it fluttered and moved with the wind. I inched back in horror, I knew these bodies. I felt my gut clench, my eyes burn, my heart felt like it was coming out of my chest. This was Kally and 'Essie'? How? Stareing down at them, my brain refused to process, but the animal was still reveling in the scents. Even the distraction of burnt flesh and the bitter taste of the burnt dwelling didn't distract it. I looked down in horror at my hands, my little white claws now completely unsheathed. My fangs bit down into my lip drawing blood, sending my beast into a frenzy..._

"Fuck Me!" I jerked, coming quickly from the dream. Where the fuck had that came from? I looked around, noting my surroundings. I'd made it to the fucking porch. I laughed silently to myself.

I hadn't wanted Cat' to see me in that shape, so I'd fucking laid out on the goddamn porch. I stretched, my muscles protesting every move. Well, at least it was fucking morning. I moved stiffly at first, letting the blood flow through my body. It didn't hurt me sleeping in the cold, nor did it hurt me sleeping on the porch, but fuck if it didn't hurt my pride.

I opened the door to the most unexpected thing though. Catherina lay across the floor, in front of the window. She still had her clothes on from yesterday, and was all curled up. I smiled, just like a fuckin' kitten.

I sat down on the couch, leaning my head over to study her. Her hair was in it's normal braid, her eyes twitched every so often signaling she was sleeping pretty good, and her mouth hung loose. She was fucking gorgeous. From her little barefoot feet to her pert little nose. She whimpered softly and in instinct I purred to settle her. It fucking worked, her face relaxed and she went back to dreaming. She was my mate, she was mine. Her hands tightened gently, balling into fists. Her cute little white claws protuded-

White claws? She had white claws... Mine were black almost like talons, hers were more like actually fingernails. I'd seen white claws in my dream. My dream where I'd been the first to find Kally and 'Essie'. Had she found them? Was she the one the discovered that? Was that her dream? Her memory?

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. It had been her animal reacting to those scents, to her best friend. How the fuck did that get in my head? Why was I dreaming her memories? I moved to the bedroom, picking up the phone to dial that long ago number.

"Yeah." a familiar snarl answered.

"Hey, 'Runt'?" I hesitated, not sure how to really put this to him. He was the only other one I knew that would know though.

"Creed?" He asked. His voice firmer, "Cat' okay? You better not've hurt one hair-"

I growled, "Can it shit-fer-brains I gotta ask ya somethin'."

"All ears, asshole." He replied.

I shut my eyes, hating myself for having to ask him. "Ya know anything bout mates?"

He sputtered for a moment, "Like what?"

I dug my claws into my free hand, willing myself to have patience. "Like can ya have each other's memories?"

He sounded like he choked on something, and I growled in frustration. "Hell, I'd hope not. Ye probably gave her nightmares growing up." he was trying to relieve the tension, but it only brought me another fear.

"Did she have nightmares?" I asked quietly.

He was quiet, and I almost thought he'd hung up, but finally, "She never metioned them far as I know. She always kept to herself for the most part though, told ya this before."

I sighed, "So do you know anything about actually mate marks or not?"

"Very little Creed, most what I learned was from you." He admitted, "Look, ask her. She's your mate, talk to her. I mean, y'all are gonna be putting up with each other for the rest of your lives might as well."

For a fucking little weasel that made sense. "Thanks, 'Runt'." I hung the phone up, just as lost as I was before I picked it up. I looked up in shock to see Cat' standing at the door.

"Have fun?" she asked. She had that blank look and I growled.

"Did you?" She walked over sitting by me. My animal purred, but my head rolled. She had just sat by me on a bed. Hell, I was making headway. "Y'okay 'Kitten'?" I asked wrapping my arm around her. Suprisingly she moved closer to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I had a bad dream." Oh good God! I yanked her into my lap, pressing her head to my chest.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I hoped, but she shook her head against me. "Do you have them often?" This time she nodded. How the fuck could I handle this? I picked her braid up with a claw, distracting myself for a moment. Did she dream of Kally's death or was it a memory from my past? Million dollar question right there.

"Do you dream?" her soft breath tickled the hairs of my chest. I grunted, not sure how to answer her at this point. She snuggled closer into me and I felt my insides warming to her being so close. The purr continued from deep down, but my mind was running ninety to nothing trying to cope with the latest discovery.

She moved away, gently leaving my arms. Her eyes wouldn't look at me, and I was almost relieved this time. I didn't want her to see the indecision, the confusion that was more than likely plastered across my face.

"What you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs." She smiled heading for the door.

"Eggs it is." I could do that. Eggs was safer than memories any day.


	45. Want

After breakfast, she sat on the couch. Her eyes watching me, but never saying a word. She looked lovely today, deciding on a long sweater and pair of leggins, but hell she looked good in anything. Lovely, did describe her today though, even if it was foreign to my vocabulary. The sweater was yellow, making the green of her eyes stand out that much more, but making her skin glow.

I jumped over, landing flat on the couch, my head in her lap. "So tell me what's going on in that head of yers?"

She looked at me, cocking a brow. "Not a whole lot." I laughed reaching up to tug her braid around to play with it.

"What ya missing the mansion and all the kiddies?" I grunted.

She tilted her head watching me twirl her braid, "Hardly." I left it alone, content just to be near her. "What about you?"

She was asking about me, my heart swelled. Was she bored though? Or was she really interested? I sighed, "Thinkin' I've never done this romance thing before." Least I was honest.

Her eyes widened, "Never?"

"Never, 'Pussycat'." I confirmed, dropping her braid and putting my arms around her. I lay my head against her lap and closed my eyes.

"Why not?" Such a simple question, but it sent feelings through me I really didn't care for. He'd said talk to her, try to make it work, forever.

"Wasn't anyone I wanted to impress before." I felt her hand run through my hair and purred. So, this is what talking got ya. "My mother died when I was born, dad hated me, brother left me, anybody else was just a casual aquantince."

I could hear her sharp intake of breath, but her hands continued their pleasant motions so I refused to move. "What about women? I know you've had your share, your old enough to have that and more."

I tightened my grip around her, "Growing up they thought I was an animal, so I learned to take what I wanted. Times have changed a little, but I haven't." Yeah, women liked the bad boy now, but the violence was too deep to change for them. Most never made it after the first fuck. "I've never had a woman very long, don't know what to do with ya."

She sighed, relaxing back into the couch. "What do you mean they thought you were an animal? We kind of are Victor..."

I shrugged, there was no venom to her words as there would've been to anyone elses. "I was born a long time ago. The government screwed with a lot of my memories, but I recall people I worked for giving me scraps, women spitting at me, or hell some just flat out ran screamin'. There wasn't many words for people like me then, except for demon or freak."

She moved her hand, it casually stroked my shoulders and I wanted to curl up into the little vixen right then. She could've asked me for my heart on a platter and I'd have tore into my ribs to fetch the sonofabitch for her. "I knew you were old, but how old?"  
>"Dunno." I leaned up a little to watch her. "Does it bother you?"<p>

She cocked her head, "No, Victor. Your age doesn't bother me." I leaned up barely brushing my lips to hers. Just to try it, I just wanted to try what so many swore by. I didn't push, but pressed into the softness. She didn't flinch, she didn't pull away, her eyes just watched me. "Tell me more." She said as I pulled away.

I laid back in her lap, "Like what?"

"I don't know, I've heard all the stories, but I just wanted to hear your side." she admitted. I sighed, pulling myself from her lap to sit up. Weren't any safe subjects there.

"They're pretty much true, 'Kitten'. I ain't no saint." It came out more gruff than I intended, but she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Then tell me what you want."

What the fuck could I tell her? Most of the things I remembered were people I'd killed or people that tried to kill me? I mean what the fuck did one tell a woman? "I been shot, stabbed, burnt, drowned, blown up, beaten, poisoned, hell damn near everything yer mind can come up with and I'm still here."

She cocked a brow, "I was told Logan was like you?"

I snorted, but didn't pull my hand from her. "Kinda, we're both pretty old."

She looked away from me, "Your good with numbers." It wasn't a question and I was confused, but wasn't going to ask. I waited hoping she'd explain, but she seemed content to watch the fire. "You like to read when no ones watching. You like to people watch and wonder what it would be like to be normal. You don't trust anyone, even me. You take what you want and don't concern yourself with the welfare of anyone else." Her green eyes looked to me then, narrowing. "Does that about sum you up?" I tried to yank my hand away, but she held it tight.

"What the fuck ye know?" I shouted, pulling at my hand. She didn't even flinch, I stopped, watching her carefully. "Been hidin' a few things there yerself, 'Kitten'?" I spat out.

"I dream Victor." She smiled, and it was pure predator. "Care to know what I dream about?" The look in her eyes, the glint of light off her sharp canines, I fucking already knew.

I growled, "How come ye never told anyone?"

"What would I have said Victor? I saw the little chinese chick you raped last night in my dream, I figured that would've went over real well with Logan. Yeah, you think he could've rocked me back to sleep after that?"

I shut my eyes and leaned back into the couch. "I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't Victor. You weren't there." She stated it as an emotionless fact, and I felt my stomach clinch that much tighter.

"I came every year!" I exploded at her, her hand tightened against mine and I felt the bones starting to move.

"Yes, because I called you. You came, when the burning sensation got to be so bad you couldn't just ignore me. Very good Victor, thank you so much." Her voice mocked me and I was done.

I pounced across the couch, pinning her beneath me, but she still hadn't loosened her hold on my hand. Between my teeth I gritted out, "I don't know who the fuck you think your talkin' too, but yer not gonna speak to me like that. I came every year, I spent time with ya, and when I had too I called."

She grinned, and it was my only warning. Quickly, she'd pushed me off into the floor. Her hand moving my arm up against my chest, her other hand at my throat, her legs pinning my chest and other arm down. "I'm talking to my mate and he's not taking the hint. You didn't want me, I understand that. Now, I don't want you. I don't want you between my legs, I don't want you trying to 'romance' me, as you put it, and I don't want you bothering me."

The bitch had me pinned, I wanted to reach up and tear her fucking throat out, but she had me fucking pinned. She had skills that rivaled my own, the only reason she'd pinned me was because I didn't want to hurt her. She thought I didn't want her that I'd left her, abandoned her.

"Catherina." I whispered. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't move. "Catherina, I want ya. I ain't never wanted something so bad, but I do you. I wanted ya taken care of and I couldn't do it. I didn't want ya endin' up like me."

She growled, "Why not? If I'm to be your mate, why not be like you? Isn't that what you dreamed of a hunter like you? Does it turn you on thinking of me ripping out innocent people's throats? Do you think of me like the other women you had? Do you like it because you can rip me to shreds and I'll still be around to play with of the morning?"

I sighed. My animal was going wild, but the man in me was flinching with every word. "I want you as you are Catherina." I purred softly and felt her body tense. "I'm trying with ya, don't that at least say something?"

She bent down in my face, a sad smile with soft eyes, "What if its too late?"

I shook my head, "We got a long time, its never too late."

She moved then, releasing me from her hold. "I'm going to lay down. Alone." She moved through the house and slammed the bedroom door.

I sat up, rubbing my hands together. The blood flow finally returning through my fingers. I should beat her, but that thought made me shiver. Too much like something my old man would've done. Go to her, nah something like that pussy 'Runt' would do. I shrugged, moving to the couch. She'd come out on her own. Fuck talking, that hadn't fuckin' helped.


	46. Compromise

She came out in the middle of the afternoon. She stayed in that fucking room all damn day, but finally came out. It wasn't like there was much to do in there, but she'd stayed put. I hadn't moved either, deciding to play her game. She wanted to play, fuck it I'd play. She looked at me, then moved to the kitchen her braid swishing behind her.

"You wanna go out?" I asked. I heard the cabinets, then running water, getting a drink then. I waited, finally she came to the living room. She looked at the fire, then to me stretched across the couch. I cocked a brow, 'So's what's your next move?'. She moved to me, then pretty much parked her sweet little ass on my stomach.

I grunted, but reached to adjust her more comfortably back. She watched me, but the emotionless face didn't do much for me. "You have plenty of leftovers, there's no need."

I shrugged, then propped my hands back behind my head. "Wanna run?" We'd been inside all day, I liked the outside, she liked the outside, why not?

"No, I don't think that would be a bright idea." she murmered, relaxing back into the padded cushions of the couch.

"No one ever said I's the brightest crayon in the box, 'pussycat'." She smiled softly, finally. I reached around to pull her braid to me, running it softly along my lips, just watching her. "S'what do we do?" I purred.

She narrowed her eyes, looking from me to the fire to me. Then through her teeth, "I'm content." It was whispered so softly even my ears barely managed to pick it up.

"Care to repeat that?" I asked.

She cocked a brow at me, crossing her arms against her chest. "There's no need to go out into the public where someone will inevitably piss you off. There's no need for us to get sweaty around each other and test your 'self control'. There's no need to impress me with your wealth of resources."

I shrugged, "So what's there need of?"

She sighed, "I've thought about that, but I really don't know what to tell you. We have to get comfortable with each other, figure out where to go from here." Her thoughts were pretty much my own so I nodded. Silence fell between us, but I was pleased to have her so close, it didn't phase me.

The room started darkening with the setting sun and she moved. I held absolutely still as she pulled her legs up between mine and lay her head against my chest. "You can breathe Victor." she murmered. I felt the warm air release in a whoosh against her hair, but she didn't flinch.

Carefully, I moved one hand down to lay against her back. Her breath was warm even through my shirt, her body molded carefully into mine, and I felt like years of tension was slowly emanating from me.

"The 'Runt' said you's a handful when you was younger?"

She stiffened, but relaxed within a second. "Sometimes."

"They never told me 'bout any problems." I shut my eyes, enjoying her body, her warmth, her sweet scent.

"Never did anything that would hurt anyone else, just explored some things."

"Like?" I asked grinning.

She propped herself up to look at me, but I didn't open my eyes. I wanted her unguarded, I wanted her to smile, I wanted her all touchy-feely like this. I was enjoying the hell outta it.

"I tried to wax Hank once, because he'd complained of getting things stuck in his fur while running a certain trail with me..."

"McCoy?" I asked, opening my eyes to be certain.

She nodded, a small smile lifting the edges of her mouth. "He refused to take the path again, so I waited until he was asleep. Wasn't a pleasant experience for either of us."

"Nice." I just smiled.

She lay back against me, "I tried to rig the Proffesor's chair with four wheeler tires once." I cocked a brow, but she continued. "He said he couldn't go to certain parts of the estate, so I thought at the time, all terrain tires would help him out."

"Hmm, I see." Little shit.

"Yeah, well. Then there was the time, I decided to bleach my hair where it could be like Ororoes'. I embarassed Logan by asking why he didn't wear underwear in front of his class, I mixed together cleaning solutions to make agent orange, I decided once to climb a tree and ended up stuck for a night. Just little things."

I chuckled softly, "Okay, so you's curious." I paused taking it in, imagining her pulling her little stunts. "How come ya wanted white hair?"

She pressed herself more firmly against me, "Wanted to look like her."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Wanted my own family."

I moved her so we were both laying on our sides, both facing each other on the couch, both pressed to each other. "I'm yer family." I growled against her hair.

"No, your my mate. We are not husband and wife, your not my father, I have no family Victor." She stated.

I couldn't stop the steady growl, "We're closer."

She snorted, her green eyes sharply meeting mine. "Doubt it."

I reached up with one hand, taking her chin in my hand, forcing her to tilt her head to me. I moved slowly as to let her know my intentions, but steadily to press my lips against hers. It started gently, but with her soft heat I pressed harder against her. I felt her tongue touch my lip and my mouth opened in surprise. She then darted it gently in against my own tongue. Our lips started moving against each other's then, my tongue darting to dance softly with her own in her moist heat. I held her firmly, but her body shivered and twisted against mine. Then like the forth of July, firework after firework hit me. Her small hands gripped my chest, her leg wrapping around me to press herself closer, and the smell of her arousal filling my senses.

I groaned, moving my hands around her. I pulled her up for easier access to that sweet mouth, my hands roamed the back of her body enjoying the soft heat. She purred and gasp against me, and my cock felt like it had came alive.

She moved her mouth away from mine, trailing her lips along my bearded jaw, to my neck. I moved my head down in instinct, keeping her sharp teeth from it for the moment. She stopped and moved her head across my shoulder where I couldn't see her. I could feel as well as hear her deep breathing in my ear. She was clenching me tightly against her, but made no move to go any further.

"You should go fix dinner." she growled against my ear. I nodded, but refused to move. Wasn't like she was letting up, and I sure as hell wasn't going to force her too.

"Wanna help?" I purred against her ear, running my tongue across it's lovely little pointed shell. She trembled against me, but shook her head. "You'll have to let me up then." She nodded, but didn't move.

At this point, the beast inside me was roaring to take her, to bury myself in her, to make her scream my name. The man in me, he was enjoying her sweet surrender, her innocent touch, her shuddering against me. The man in me wanted this, wanted her coming to me, wanted her to give herself to me. The beast thought this was owed to him, that he deserved this since she was his mate, the man wasn't agreeing.

She pulled away, and her eyes met mine. "Okay."

It wasn't a question, but it wasn't an answer to before either. It was just that. "Okay." I replied, and with that it seemed like something had passed between us. It was like we'd passed some test or shared some unspoken truce. With that one word though, it changed the both of us. I moved to get up, leaving her laid out.

She watched, but didn't move. Her lips swollen, her pupils dialated, her body all laid out. I bent pressing my lips against hers, but made my way to the kitchen. I needed a good fuck, whether it be her or not. Damn, the was too fucking much.


	47. Good for the Goosemessage added

I walked out into the cool night air, escaping her penetrating green gaze. It was like she was waiting for me to pounce, and I didn't want to ruin what progress I'd made. Fuck me. I needed to get out for awhile, to release some of my frustration. I didn't like killing this close to where I was staying, even worse now since Cat' was here.

I growled, dashing through the trees into the dark recess of the woods. I had to do something, my beast was roaring for release. It seemed like no time before I was at the bar, but I stopped outside it. I watched as people went in and out, and I was in no hurry to be in the large gathering. I didn't mind them for the most part, but tonight I had other things to deal with.

I walked over to the lot, leaning against a beat up truck. I just watched, my patience holding as I waited. It wasn't long before a little blonde came staggering out. She moved sideways, her legs unsteadily making their way across the small lot. Bingo.

I moved up to her side, pulling her against me with my arm. She screeched, but then turned into me with a lopsided grin. "Hiya, big fella'." she slurred, wrapping her other arm around me. I could smell the liqour and the lust coming from her in waves.

I grinned, "Hi, yerself." She giggled, but pulled herself in front of me. She made no moves to run, to get to her car, to scream. Just what I wanted. "Wanna take a walk?"

Her hand rubbed my chest, then moved down grasping my cock through my jeans. It, however, wasn't responding, but hell I knew it would. "Wanna do something." her eyes weren't focusing, her words were slurring, and she was putty in my hands.

I bent, slinging her over my shoulder, then took off into the woods away from the bar. She didn't protest as I made my way, her body bobbing with each step across my shoulder, and her hands trying and failing to keep herself balanced. My beast roared as I slung her to the ground. She lay on the grass, her eyes confused before meeting mine. I watched as she pulled her pants and panties down, fucking drunk frails...

I bent over her,enjoying the power, her act of submission under me, but not enough. I reached down and unzipped my pants, but my cock still wasn't responding. I took it in my hand, trying to force it, but it was limp. I roared, maybe it needed blood. She was damn near passed out, not even realizing what was going on, so I bent biting her lip as I pressed my mouth to her. She moaned, and I could smell that sweet metallic bite, but still my body refused to respond.

I was cursing myself and every frail that walked the planet, when a deep rooted feeling of nausea brought me upright. A roar shattered the woods as something moved behind me. There wasn't even time to turn as I felt the claws slash into my neck. I dropped down, gasping, my hands going up to stanch the blood.

It healed, but I stayed low to the ground. Carefully scenting the air, I found her. "Catherina." I growled. I lunged in the direction of the scent, barreling through the trees this time, intent on catching her. Branches hit me left and right, but I ignored the small twinges of the cuts to get to her faster. What the fuck was she doing out here?

I came into a small clearing and looked down in amusement. A fucking creek. A grin spread across my face, What the fuck was it 'bout her and water? It had no sooner crossed my mind than I was hit in the head. Hard. I went to the ground, but felt her as she pinned me down. She held my hands on my chest, her eyes glowing in the dark, her scent that of rage. I had fucked up.

"Couldn't even pull your pants up?" her voice was teasing, taunting as she lowered her hand. As she grasped my cock it seemed to come alive in her hands. My head started to clear with the desire, but she was having none of that. She pulled one hand back, punching me hard in the nose. It seemed to go back into my brain, making me see dark black spots. "So you like blondes?" I couldn't even answer for my brain wasn't working as it should, it was slow motion. Her hand had my cock primed and ready now. She moved off me for a moment, but then it seemed her weight was back on me.

Nothing held my hands now, but my body wasn't responding as it should. Then it was like a sweet surrender as she slid down onto me. My manhood was encased in soft slick wet heat, it seemed to tighten as she moved against me. I was enjoying the sweet ecstasy, moaning with pleasure, but she wasn't having it. I felt her claws digging into my chest, then she dragged them down scraping my ribs, digging into my stomach. I howled in pain, ignoring her body moving faster over mine. Writhing and shouting in pain, it didn't stop. My body refused my commands as I tried to force my hands up to get her. She just smacked my hands away, grinding against me. Then it stopped.

She moved off me, my cock wet with her juices, still hard with no release. My body was shredded, slowly healing as it was covered in my blood and skin, even my intestines lay outside my stomach. At least my eyes were gaining focus, even if my body wasn't. She bent over me, covered in my blood now. "You'll never cheat on me again, Victor Creed." She purred, then bent pushing her lips against mine. I groaned in pain, but she ignored it pulling my bottom lip between her teeth and drawing more blood. She pulled away, her eyes flashing, "Never again." Then as the threat wavered in the air, sweet darkness took me away so my body could heal.

**I went ahead and added three or four Chapters today, because it's going to be a busy week and I'm not sure how often I'll get to the computer. If there are any talented artists reading this that might want to do a pic for this story or one of my others im/e-mail me & let me know because I would appreciate it. Thank everyone for reading, thank the people who've added the story to their alerts or favorites, and a big thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# Take the spaces out, but this is a petition to allow you to write what you will on this site, keep it as it was. If you hadn't already noticed, I did when looking through my favs after another author on here mentioned it they are taking off stories because of sexual situations and other things, more infor on this site. I signed, and I'm providing you with the info if you care to sign they only need little over 4000 more signatures.**


	48. Mine

I woke stiff as hell, my memories fogging in and out, my body barely respoding as I sat up. I stretched and made my way to the creek. The sun was high in the sky and I felt it's warmth across my bare body. I kneeled down shoving my whole head under the cool water, welcoming it's cool bite. I came up, shaking my head, trying to shake the excess water and the excess blur at the same time.

"Fuck.." I moaned, finally looking down. I was covered in blood, but nothing else. The confusion seemed to wake me, as it hit me full force what had happened. "That little bitch!" I growled out, jumping up. She'd fucking tried to kill me! She'd disemboweled me! She'd fucking fucked me! What in the hell?

Confusion and rage built a hot fire in me, but my body was already moving back through the woods to the cabin. It wasn't long before I stood before it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to dismember her or skin her first, and my mind was processing all the sweet tortures I could carry out as I stood looking at the front of my cabin.

The door opened, and she stood there. She stood there in a long red dress, the breeze gently pushing it against one side of her body as she moved onto the porch. Her hair was up, her head held high, and her eyes watching me with a gleam of delight.

"Nice night?" her voice softly lilted. I growled, but couldn't move as I watched her. She was pure woman, pure sweet woman, pure sweet strong woman. My body responded, even as my head was still thinking of ways to break her. She looked down at the traitorous part, arching a brow. "Perhaps, you want to go again?"

I lunged at her, pushing her down with the impact, landing hard against her body, pinning her between me and the hard wooden floor. The cool air was finally touching me, without the sunshine, but my thoughts were all on the rebellious mutant under me. "Your fucking dead." I purred.

She laughed softly, her mouth lifted at the corners in a radiant smile. "Does my big bad kitty not like the tables turned?" The impact of her words seemed to hit me in the chest like a cannonball. My breathing became staggered, my gut clenched along with my heart, and my head pounded. She pushed softly against me, sitting up as I moved, looking me over. "Well, Come on."

She stood reaching down, trying to tug my hand. I couldn't do anything, but stare at her in confusion. "Bath, now. You stink of that slute." Her words held a harsh bite, but her eyes seemed to twinkle. I jumped up, allowing her to take my hand.

I watched bemused as she shut the door behind us, then led me to the bathroom where the tub was already filled. She ushered me in and I sat watching as she scrubbed me head to toe. She wasn't gentle, but she didn't cut me up either. Her scents were a confusion to me, there was anger, frustration, sadness, relief, and I couldn't get past those.

"You still mad?" I asked. My brain and my beast were roaring at me, What the fuck did I care? I was going to kill her slowly, enjoying every whimper, every plea that her little body made as I ripped her apart.

"Yes and no." she shrugged, moving to my back. I raised up letting her scrub me, it felt good. Even if she was less then gentle, it felt good to have a woman taking time to scrub my every nook and cranny. It seemed all too soon, she was pulling the plug. We both watched the dirty pink water slowly drain from the tub. As the last traces disappeared I reached forward and started running the hot water again.

"Your turn." I said. I kept it as bland as possible, giving her no hint to my thoughts. She looked at me carefully, before replacing the stopper. She sighed, but moved away to take the dress off. It was like the first time as I watched her slowly peeling it from her body. My body responded in much the same way, the only difference was she wore white panties this time with a white satin bra.

She moved to stand by the tub and I tugged her in, adjusting her until she was comfortably between my knees. The tub was big enough for me, but not two people to sit comfotably. I wasn't going to let that stop me. I had to stretch over to grab a fresh wash clothe, my cock brushing her soft back, causing me to purr.

She held completely still as I let the water fill over most of our bodies. I started to reach forward to twist the knob, but ever so slowly she did. I pulled her back into my chest, being as gentle as I knew how. Then taking my time I washed her. It wasn't hurried or hard as she had washed me, but a gentle exploration of her sweet skin. I studied ever toe as I held her foot from the water. I let my fingers curl from the wash clothe behind her knee to feel her soft skin. I was careful to keep it as impersonal as possible as I even washed her sweet feminine folds. I held her with one hand as I washed her breasts, her shoulders, her back, but then I dropped the clothe to wrap my arms around her.

We lay in the cooling water, neither of us saying a word, both of us lost in our own thoughts. It wasn't a uncomfortable moment, but my beast was roaring pretty nasty things my way. Then I sighed, laying my forehead against the top of her hair. "Are we even now?"

She tensed against me, but I purred trying to get her relaxed again. Ever so slowly I ran one of my claws over her stomach, back and forth trying to sooth her, trying to show her I wouldn't harm her. We both were getting goosebumps from the chill water before she relaxed again into me. I reached up turning the knob adding more hot water, she seemed to understand and pulled the drain releasing some of the cool.

"We can't spend all day in here." She whispered.

I shrugged, "Doesn't seem like a bad way to spend the day..."

Her throaty laugh woke every nerve in my body, and I tensed up hoping against hope that she wouldn't notice. Then her body slightly vibrated against me and her soft purr touched my ears relaxing me. I turned the water off, leaning into her. She purred softly, her hands absently stroking my knees.

Her body glistened with the water, her hair up in it's usually braided knot. I moved forward without thinking and my tongue darted out lapping the drops from her shoulder. She shuddered against me. I reached up barely carressing the underside of one of her breasts, she purred louder. "Y'think we could both try this time?" I murmered, running my tongue across her damp back.

She gripped my knees, and I felt a moment's panic that she would deny me this. If she denied me now, what chance was there of us really? What else could I do? I would fuck this up like everything else? She was mine, but if she kept denying me, then there was no use staying around letting her take advantage of me.

"Bedroom." she softly murmed. I released her, watching as she stood, getting out of the tub. She reached for a towel, but I reached up taking her hand in mine.

"I'll dry ya, go on." I motioned her out of the bathroom. I stood as she left and my cock was at full attention, it throbbed like it hadn't felt release in years. "Fuck." I muttered. I stretched my stiff muscles, then moved slowly into the bedroom. I didn't want to scare her or rush this.

She lay on the comforter, sprawled out on her back, watching me as I entered. There was no shame as she lay there naked and damp, no shame as she lay there open for me, no shame as she watched me with hunger filled eyes. I moved slowly, denying my beast as I bent to her. Her mouth opened for me, allowing my tongue to graze her sharp fangs, bring the sharp tang of blood to both of our senses. She moaned softly, but her hands stayed at her sides.

I smiled, "Y'okay?" It wasn't concern, I wasn't concerned for anyone, but I wasn't much of a liar either. I bit back the growl as she nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. I moved to her cheek, her neck, my tongue slowly lapping at the damp skin, tasting her salty mix, inhaling her sweet lavender scent. I moved over her, keeping my hands to her sides, careful not to pin her or touch her with anything except my tongue. I moved across her collarbone, her breast, slowly tracing each hardened nippled. Then as if my beast was breaking my control I nipped uncontrollably at her soft stomach. She twisted, but I could see her hands gripping the blankets as she stayed within my reach. I moved farther down, slowly inhaling as I reached her most tender area. I moved then, pushing her legs apart, laying between them, my hands slowly grasping her thighs, letting my fingers rub her gently. She lay stiff, watching me, but otherwise not refusing me this right. I looked from her down to her pink glistening folds.

"Yer beautiful." I murmered, looking back to her eyes. She didn't move or say anything, but I couldn't look away. I moved forward, watching her as my mouth slowly pressed itself to her folds. Her mouth opened in a small o of protest, but there was none. She gasped slightly, looking away from me to the ceiling. I smiled softly, but my thoughts were elsewhere as her arousal knocked me for another loop. Her scent was enough to make me want to climb the walls, but as my tongue darted out to taste her I realized there was no way I was every leaving this spot.

I lapped at her, driving myself insane as her hot juices filled my senses. She was so sweet, so wild, her hands moved into my hair at some point, yanking and pulling, but nothing distracted me as I tasted every inch of her sweet secret. She was like a drug, a sweet intoxicating drug, and I was more than willing to drown in it. Her purrs and growls mixed with her moans and pleas, finally as if awaking from a trance her voice broke with my name and I felt her tighten and her body tense as my tongue tried to catch every sweet drop of her.

I moved up her again, her hands never leaving my hair, my mouth pressing into every inch of skin I could reach. "You taste like heaven should." I moaned, my cock pressing itself into her leg. She moaned, her body bucked beneath me.

"Take me." she whispered. I bent pressing my lips to hers, she moaned against me, her legs wrapping around me. I felt her heat and thoughts left as I pushed hard into it. She writhed beneath me, but I never moved as I watched her face. Her eyes clenched shut, her mouth open to moan, her brows drawing themselves into a tense vee, but she looked fucking delicious. She bucked against me, and my body responded. I watched as I pulled from her and pushed once again into that sweet heat. Her body moved, bucked, thrashed begging for more. I wanted to draw it out, to enjoy having a woman that need me like this, I wanted her to know she was mine, but those thoughts were washed away. I felt her claws dig into my shoulders, her legs tighten around me, and the beast took over. I pounded into her then, hard and fast. I pulled her up with myself, wrapping my arms around her, trying to press myself even closer to her, trying to reach every inch of her sweet tight heat. I bounced her in my lap, my head thrown back as her breasts moved against my chest, a sharp pang of pleasure shot down my spine, my nuts tightened, and I couldn't stop the roar of pleasure as I shot my hot cum into her. She tightened around me, holding me close as she rode out the intensity of our orgasm, and I know it was ours, because her heat seemed to tighten milking me of every bit of my strength as I came into her.

I fell to the bed rolling onto my back as she held on, she lay atop of me, never loosening her grip. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was wild. I had never felt like I did at this moment and was selfishly trying to memorize every scent, every feeling, every breath. I reached grabbing a handful of braid and dragged her up my body. Her heat releasing its hold, finally moving from my cock as she came face to face with me. Her eyes looked fierce, they had a hard shine, and I pulled her hard against me. Claiming her lips with mine, before pulling her back so she could see me. "Mine." It was all the beast or man could think, and I firmly agreed with both. She was mine. A slow feral smile took her features and I found myself wanting to beg for her attention again, but my body wasn't responding as fast as my mind. It seemed sated for once.

She loosened her grip from me, moving one hand to grip my beard, pulling me closer to her face. "Mine." she whispered, her lips fiercely taking possession of mine. I moaned against her, she pulled away, laying her head on my chest. We were both consumed by sleep, our bodies sated, our minds for once calmed, and we slept there. Neither of us lost in nightmares, neither of us worried about waking, both sated and lost in our own pleasures.


	49. A Couple

I had wanted to take her again, to hear her sweet purrs, to taste her juicy core, but something told me no. Whether it was instinct or something else I didn't dwell long. I slipped a pair of jeans on and had made my way to the kitchen. I heated everything up, then pulled a bottle of red wine from the fridge.

I wasn't a romantic guy, but hell everyone had a little idea of what was expected. I even lit two candles on the table. The house completly dark now, but smelling of our scents. I sat sipping at a glass of the wine, enjoying the simple pleasure of her scent mingling with mine. That wasn't rape earlier, she'd taken as much as I had. There was no cry of foul to be heard this time. It was a first for me- making love. I hated the term, but it was more than sex. It was like we'd worked together to form a truce of her bodies, we'd both reached a pinnacle neither of us had expected or understood until that moment. I had never felt as sated as I had, never. Between blood and sex, nothing compared with the creature that lay in my bed naked at the moment.

The creature that had taken me last night without a care, without a thought. She hadn't killed me, but had hurt me enough I couldn't fight her as she'd used my body. She'd used me as no other had, she'd fucking had me in a submissive position and could have cut my damn head off. I groaned, laying my head on the table. I beat my forehead against it a few times trying to erase the thought as if it had never happened.

"You okay 'Tiger'?" a sultry voice asked. I looked up to find Cat' standing there in her red dress from earlier.

"You didn't fight the first time I fucked you." It wasn't a question, it was a fact that had just hit me. "You said I hurt and raped ya, but you didn't fight?"  
>She shrugged, coming to sit by me. I watched as she filled both our plates with the various meats. Unlike before, she didn't even reach for a fork, but picked everything up with her hands to gnaw on. As she ate, she kept her eyes to me.<p>

"Why?" I asked, my mind blown enough I couldn't possibly understand.

"Wanted to know." she murmered betweeen bites, looking away.

"To know what?" I asked, finally taking a bite myself. The taste was gone though, it could've been cardboard for all I knew.

"What it felt like." She paused, looking at the floor. "I wanted to understand what it was to be taken advantage of, I wanted to know if you'd be different with me. I wanted to know, then it was too late, I was frozen before I could stop you."

I growled. I'd seen men freeze up in the midst of fighting, she must have been fucking terrified. I got down on my knees by her chair wrapping my arms around her little body. It wasn't an apology, it wasn't comfort. It was me holding my woman, my mate. I just wanted to hold her, but looking into her eyes I knew it was more. It was more, because I could see the apology, the forgiveness, the warm gaze of comfort. She bent pressing her lips to mine. It was more of a comfort, the lust already sated between our animals, and I moved back to my chair.

"We're going to have to talk about some things." she said offhandedly.

"Yep." I growled, my attention now going to the food in front of me. "After we eat."

She purred, and I laughed. The previous tension was gone and we sat as a couple eating our leftovers in the silence.


	50. Emotional

She thrived on the outside. I leaned up against the side of the cabin watching as she prowled around the snow. When I suggested a quick round outside, she'd readily agreed changing into jeans and a sweat shirt. Even though she'd opted to go barefoot, she was magnificent. She moved with such a casual relaxed way, but leaving hardly any imprints of actually being there. She had said she loved snow, and watching her I thought that an understatement.

She got down on all fours, strutting through the white icy mixture at one point, throwing snow every which way. She was a beautiful mystery to me, but at the moment this mystery was smiling and I was content to leave it at that. She moved quickly to the side, her eyes narrowing, her brow furrowing in concentration, and she moved quietly off into the trees. I watched as she crouched down, her tongue flicking over her lips. The whole woods seemed to calm as she silently sat in wait, then she pounced.

Her legs came down stealthily, quickly turning directions as needed. Her eyes were bright with the excitement of the chase, her lips curved into a delighted smile. I was lost as my mate chased the unknown prey. The entire british navy could've pulled up in mini volkswagons wearing skorts and singing a japenese bar song, it still wouldn't have pulled my eyes from Catherina at that moment.

She stopped suddenly bent in the snow. Her back was to me, but studying her as I was I could see her tense spine relax. Without even trying, while lost in her own thinking, she gave me more pleasure than anything I'd ever encountered or experienced in my entire life. She walked over, a small creature bundled in her shirt. I was lost, her hair tied in her usual braid, her breasts slightly bounching with every step, her tight little jeans hiding that sweet puss' I'd damn near devoured last night.

Last night I'd taken my time with her, I'd pleasured her too. It thrilled me, but it also seemed to taunt me. I growled to myself. It seemed I'd changed for her; first, it was the trips to Xavier's Mansion. Second, it was talking to her. Third, it was the concern of her. I was concerned if she was okay, if she was happy, if she was killing. What the hell was I worried about it for?

I was worried about a mate? A companion? I deserved it, I'd been around. I knew the drill. She should be thanking me, I provided her protection, money, food. Fuck, she should be on her goddamn knees praising me for being the man I was! I shouldn't have to hide who I was with or what I was doing?

If my thoughts weren't turning dark enough, the creature she cradled sent them spiraling. She didn't know what it was to me, what it would do. As she got closer, she held the small animal cradled in her arms out for me. I looked down in horror at the little lepus, my heart quickening, the blood pounding at my temples, and my stomach ready to heave. I grabbed her arm without thought, shaking to make her drop the little bunny.

She looked confused, but let it go without fight. She didn't move, but held her ground. I took it as challenge, no matter what the look on her face. I took her as a challenge to my dominance at that moment. I reached around her, taking her braid in one hand, gripping hard at the scalp, and I drug her back into the house.

She said not a word as I threw her to the couch. I slammed the door, but my eyes were lost on her. She lay sprawled, shocked and angry on the couch, but didn't move. I reached down, undoing my jeans. She cocked a brow, her eyes alight with rage. If her scent was any indicator there'd be blood this time. Releasing myself, I stalked around the couch to stand in front of her. She sat up slowly, her hands clenching at her sides, her eyes watching me. I stood in front of her and reached down, taking her chin between two of my claws forcing her head to look up.

"No teeth." I growled. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened, but whether to say something or not I'd never know. I quickly shoved my half limp cock into it. She screamed against it, it quickly hardened. I took her head in both my hands, moving her as her lips stroked me. I could hear her whimpers, her gagging, but she never fought me. She allowed me total dominance as I forced myself down her throat time and again.

I moaned, releasing her. I bent, turning her before I could see her face, now was not the time to worry about her. Now was the time to show her what I was, who I was. I used my claws to tear the jeans from her body, her panties as well. Her ass did incredible things to me, my concentration was torn as I wanted to push myself into her, but I didn't want to move from the incredible view. I moved slowly, my fingers searching gently for her entrance. She was wet, her heat beckoning, and it seemed to bring me back. She'd wanted me last night, she wanted me now. Her body was hot and responsive as I pressed one finger against her swollen clit.

She buried her face against the couch, but it only served to muffle her moan. I grinned as I knelt one leg down and positioned myself at her entrance. I moved slowly, inch by inch. Her little body clenched and tightened around me, but it didn't rush me. I was in control, not her. Then I was fully sheathed, I wanted to howl, I wanted to pound away, I wanted to run my teeth down her back to bring sweet blood to the surface so I could drown myself in her beauty. I didn't though. I slowly pulled back, before moving back in. I took her slowly, agonizingly slow, but I wanted her to understand it was my claim. No matter how much she wanted, how much she begged, I was in control. Her moans and her sweet words of plea served to arouse me, but it was already set in stone as I took her.

Her body surrendered, my body was a dull throbbing burn, but I wanted this. I wanted it. I bent to her ear, never stopping my slow torterous pace, "Who's the alpha?" I grinned, my fangs grazing her shoulder as I bent upright again.

She murmered very clearly, but I was less than impressed. "What was that?" I growled pulling back and holding myself barely in her entrance.

"You! You, Creed! Just..." She screamed in frustration, I could smell the salty wash of tears as she started to plead for a release again, but I was quick to cut her off as I lunged into her. She moaned, her claws digging into the cushion of the couch.

I pulled back slowly again, "Again." It was an order, and she cried, but abided by it. As I increased the depth and pace, she cried my name, praised me, she begged me. Release came with a powerful surge and I fell against her body, pinning her under me to the couch.

My breathing took a moment before returning to normal, but my head was screaming several different things. I growled, running my claws around her neck. She lifted her head to give me access, but never turned toward me. "No more rabbits."

"No." She said, her voice devoid of emotion. I pulled away, and headed to the bathroom. I had to escape her, to gather my thoughts, to figure out just what the hell had happened? The smell of our sex, her pleasure tinged with fear and everything else wasn't allowing me to gain any hold of my emotions so I all but ran to escape it.


	51. Rabbit

It took a while before I was prepared to face her, I didn't want to hear the accusations of rape again. I didn't feel wrong about what had happened, but I had a feeling she didn't feel right about it. I had already taken a shower, even went as far to dry my hair. But sitting on the toilet debating leaving this room, I felt that everything, even the closed door was mocking me.

I took a deep breath, but turned the knob and made my way to the bedroom. Quickly, I put some clothes on. Then it seemed to hit me again, I really didn't want to face her at the moment. I didn't wanna fight with her again, I had enjoyed this morning. Her sweet smiles, her easy laughter, even the way she'd seemed to relax for once had soothed me. I had no idea what had come over me, but it seemed I'd taken two steps back.

The fucking rabbit! That damn rabbit hadn't helped matters at all. I could remember very clearly my father throwing the rancid things at me, telling me I was nothing more than a damn dog so I'd eat like one. It had turned my stomach today as much as it had all those years ago. I couldn't stand fucking rabbits, even that damn cartoon character gave me the fucking willies. I shuddered just picturing the little fucker.

She hadn't known though. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose, not like she was making a joke of it or even trying to push it under the carpet. She'd been proud of her unwilling captive, showing me like it was some prize. Then I had to go and fuck it all to hell again.

I counted slowly to ten and made my way to the living room. Every nerve, every instinct, every bodily organ telling me to stay away, to run, to avoid this, but I couldn't run. I wasn't a coward, this woman would not rule my actions.

She sat stiffly on the couch, her back ramrod straight, her eyes faced forward, and her scent unreadable. I sat in a chair by the window, facing the couch, but giving me room to move if she lunged. She didn't spare me a glance, giving me a chance to study her. She'd dressed herself into a cream colored button up shirt with a jacket and pants to match. Her boots were a light beige and peaked out under the hem of her pants. She looked untouchable sitting there with her hair up and her features alert. She was nothing less than a royal pain in my ass at this point.

"I'm ready to go back now." her voice was firm, but held no inflection. It was expected, but my heart still skipped a beat.

"Why? Don't ya like it here?" I kept my voice gruff, lest I betray any emotion.

She cocked her head, finally turning her bright green eyes to me. "Does it matter? You didn't want a mate in the first place, you said that yourself. What did you plan to do with me after this?" Her hands made a gesture pretty much encompassing the house.

I shrugged, "Figured, I'd see what ya wanted first."

She laughed, but it was a harsh sound that was completly at odds with such a beautiful woman. "What I wanted? Did it ever really matter Victor?"

I found I couldn't look at her, I couldn't see the pain that was reflecting from those eyes with each word. I couldn't tell her how it had just occured to me that she actually wanted something different than I had wanted for her. "It does."

"Then why have you never asked?" She said sharply.

I stretched out in the chair, relaxing back into it. She watched me carefully, but I couldn't look her straight in the face. "When did you start killing? Before or after Kally died?" Her mouth closed firmly, her lips tightening against each other going white with the pressure, but she looked away.

We sat there in silence, neither of us looking at the other, both aware of the other. It was like the room had filled with a gas and the both of us were reluctant to open our mouths and taint our lungs anymore than we had too. Her scents were giving me no clue to what she was thinking and I found myself glancing over more and more trying to study her.

She wasn't even twenty yet, and she was already a jaded little thing. She'd cut herself off from any real relationships, (other than me), and she didn't seem bothered to be alone. She seemed unreal, like she was too damn perfect. Her looks, her scents, even her kills were perfect. I couldn't find fault with her, she pleased me. Even the way she had fucking taken me out in the woods had gave me an inner pleasure, she wasn't one to roll over and take what life gave her. She'd gave me tit for tat, and now I was demanding more. I wanted to see what went on in that head, and I wasn't fucking leaving until she clued me in. I leaned forward cocking a brow, daring her at this point.

She looked over at me, her face unreadable. "After. Josh had gotten mixed up with some bad people and he knew it. He took them into that house, he'd tied up Esme' and his sister."

The dream settled into the back of my mind, and I could almost smell his scent mingling with the others. "Did ya go after him or the others first?"

She sighed, "Him. He was worse than any of the others, he'd betrayed his own family. They'd loved him Victor, Esme' never turned him away no matter what he had done." Her voice broke over Esme's name, but she kept her emotions tightly held. There were no tears, no pleas for forgiveness for what she had done, not even anger.

"So, the others?" I asked.

"I found Kally's-" She had to pause to take a breath, her heart quickened. "Kally's real father. She never knew, but when he came to investigate I found him. He'd known, and I approached him. He gave me what I needed, addresses and names, and I gave us closure. After they were taken care of, I kept going. There's no reason anyone should have to go through what she did, and if I had my way they'd all be wiped off the face of the planet."

I sighed, sitting back closing my eyes. She'd made it a personal vendetta to take out pedophiles, and I couldn't judge that. I'd killed innocents and sinners, but I was a killer. What was she?

"So do you plan on killing every fucktard ya run across then?" I didn't even look at her, my thoughts screaming too many things that I didn't want her seeing.

"No."

"So's when ya plannin' to call it quits?"

I heard her breathing become a touch deeper and grinned, she was at least thinking. "I don't plan on hunting again, if thats what your refering too. I'm putting too many at risk, but if I run across one I can't be held accountable for my actions."

I opened my eyes to see a very serious look upon her face then, her eyes still staring me down. "So what do you plan on?"

"What about you? I've answered your questions, very patiently I might add. What about you? Do you plan to keep killing and raping whatever crosses your path?" One sharp brow cocked at me and I shrugged.

"Too old to change, 'pussycat'."

She growled, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "So you don't mind if I do the same?"

"Yes, I mind." The fierce timbre of my growl would have sent a stronger man running, but not Cat'. She merely tapped her nails against the couch in agitation.

Then it was like a sly smile snuck upon her face, "Whats good for the gander is good for the goose, or so I've been told."

I shook my head, "What would ya like me to do? That's what I know! It ain't like I got a whole lotta things I can do Cat'?"

She shrugged, "No raping. No killing women or children." She tilted her head, "And your going to start becoming more particular what jobs you do take."

I moved quickly, pinning her back against the couch with my body, straddling her lap. "Yer not gonna tell me what I can and cannot do."

She grinned, "Oh? I thought thats what we were doing? Compromising, so to speak?" I leaned back on my heels, crouching above her, but my hands stayed at her shoulders keeping her pinned down.

"S'that what we're doin'?" I grinned back, she wasn't gonna get the upper hand on me. "Fine then, I wanna cub."

Her mouth dropped, a look of shock crossed her face, her body seemed to shake under mine. I bent pressing a hard kiss against her lips, less than pleased with her reaction. Her tongue peaked out, pushing forcibly against my mouth. I felt my body awakening to her and fell back, pulling her atop me. She lay between my thighs, her body brushing the hard evidence of my need. Her hands pulled and tugged against my shirt, until I felt them under it against my chest.

She pulled away breathless, her eyes lidded. "You just want a cub out of me? That's it?" Her voice was breathy and it taunted me.

I growled, my voice came out with a even huskier undertone, "Maybe a couple."

She smiled, but I felt one of claws scraping, digging into my chest. "So I'm a 'baby maker'? That's it."

I put my arms around her and moaned as she finally brought blood. "Yer my fuckin' mate."

Her nail seemed to dig deeper and I grunted in excitement and pain, "You didn't want me. You wouldn't have picked me. You said so. You don't even treat me like a mate. A mate is supposed to be equal to their partner. Not looking for dominance every time the wind blows wrong." She seemed to inch deeper driving her words home.

I pulled her tighter against me, her body pressing against that claw and it seemed to slice away. I groaned, but it was healing as it burned through my brain. "I'm learning. I want you. I want a mate."

She pushed against me, and I loosened enough she could look at me. "Your not learning fast enough." she hissed.

I grinned, "S'that mean I ain't gonna get lucky?" The tease took her by surprise and she blushed. I laughed aloud, my eyes all for the little beauty pinned to my chest. "Sides, can't take ya home, I gotta another place I's wanting to take ya."

She lay back against my chest, a slow but steady purr finally coming from her. "As long as it doesn't smell like another woman."


	52. City Life

She was too fucking stubborn! I'd dragged her through the city, store to store, and she'd been amiable enough, but ready to run home at every chance. I finally yanked her into a cafe, dropping our bags and her at a table. While she sat there, I fetched us something to drink.

She was looking through the crowd, looking all sweet and innocent. I had to bite back the urge to growl, and muttered, "Quit looking for trouble."

She smiled, but her eyes never met mine. "I'm not looking for trouble." she purred softly.

We'd arrived last night, too late to really do anything. This morning, I'd made sure to get up before her and lay clothes out. We'd both dressed in a casual business attire, and I'd brought her shopping. I'd bought her dresses, pants, blouses, and she'd just shrugged at every offering. In my mind, I was providing for her and these shops were the best. She'd been unimpressed so far.

"Your scanning the field of play, darling." She looked at me confused and I grinned. "Looking for your next meal?"

She shrugged, and I found myself getting irritated with her casual manner.

I pulled my chair closer to her, then bent so that I could whisper in her ear. "Maybe you wanna play some when we get home?"

Her scent was unaffected, I rolled my eyes and bent to try again. "Perhaps, I can tie you up and show you where the phrase 'sweet torture' actually came from?"

She looked at me then and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

I straightened, "Absolutely not. I think of you in the bathtub too."

She shrugged. I growled, "I'm fucking trying here."

"Perhaps," she sighed. "There's many things I'd like to do and try, but I'm not much for city life."

"City life?" She was talking, a blessing in itself.

"City life." She motioned around us, "I don't like the smells, the crowds, the noise. This is not anywhere I'd care to spend much time."

I propped an arm on her chair, rubbing her back. "I ain't much on it either, but it is a change of pace."

She snorted, "You've got your own Condo, Victor."

I grinned, flashing fang. "I do have business here Cat', ain't like I wanna leave a string of hotel rooms to prove when I'm in town."

"So how long we gonna be here?" she let out a whoosh of air in exasperation. I pulled her tight against me.

"Could be I could leave tomorrow or might have to stay a week?" I purred. She almost groaned. "Might take a lil convincing one way or another..."

She pulled away, her eyes going back to the crowd. "So what's your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Couple of more shops I'd like to hit." She eyed the bags on the ground.

"I have plenty of clothes, more than enough."

I couldn't help the grin, but rubbed her back. "Maybe these aren't clothes shops."

She grinned at me now over her shoulder, "I can only hope."

I laughed aloud, she was a rare treat when she felt like it. I wasn't going to say I felt giddy, but I was more relaxed when she was in this kind of mood. Relaxed and almost excited, it was a bit of a thrill.


	53. Almost Perfect

"C'mon, just couple more blocks." She flashed me a look of bemusement, her eyes cast an irritated gleam, but it did nothing to hinder me. I'd dragged her through half the city, declining a cab because I thought the excerise was a nice treat after being cooped up all this time. It wasn't like she was carrying anything, I'd lugged her shit this far, she could at least pretend to smile.

"Where are we going?" Finally, her natural curiousity. I'd expected her to ask some twenty minutes ago, but she'd held her tongue.

"Surprise." I muttered.

She sighed. I grinned over at her, "Did I tell you how beautiful y'are?"

"You've mentioned it before." her tone implied boredom, but there had to be a little, just a little vanity in there somewhere. I mean she was a woman.

"Well, I know for a fact I've got the most beautiful mate there is to be had." I was smug, hell, couldn't help it. Facts was facts, and I be damn if it hadn't worked out that way. She was fucking perfect.

"Of course, Victor, you must have the best of everything." Her tone was totally deadpan, but I shrugged it off. The sun was shining, she was beside me, wasn't a whole lot going to bring me down. She was sure as hell trying though.

"Of course." I returned, bumping her to indicate she should turn this corner. "Mine has gotta have the best of everything too." I stopped, and she stopped beside me. Her eyes widening at the shop. "Go on in, they's expecting me anytime."

I opened the door, and she slowly stepped into the shop. I couldn't hold back my soft chuckles. Most women would jump at the chance to shop for jewelry, mine acted like something was going to jump out and bite her.

"Mr. Creed, how wonderful to see you again." a woman's voice boomed over the store. I grinned, moving away from Cat' and around the other customers.

It was a high class place, and Patty stood out. Where the other clerks had snubbed their nose at certain people that came through the door, Patty greeted each like long distance family. "Good ta see ya too gal." I grinned, flashing my fangs at the impeccably dressed cocksucker behind the counter. He moved further toward the front and I stood at the back. Cat' stood behind me, her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes on her feet, carefully avoiding all the little trinkets.

"This must be the lucky lady?" Patty opened the swinging door of the counter to make her way over. Cat' looked up, almost shyly as the bubbly hunk of woman enveloped her in a hug. "Oh Lord, Honey ain't you a tiny little thing?"

Cat' grinned at the woman. "I'm Catherina."

Patty was an older woman with sharp blue eyes and she looked between us with a satisfied look on her face. "Well, I'm Patricia, you call me Patty though." Of course, wasn't anyone alive brave enough to go against this harpy, I thought in my head. She was a wide bundle of joy standing maybe all of six foot, but carried herself like the Queen Mother couldn't begin to touch her. Wasn't many people that could pack around that kind of personality.

She took Cat's hand and dragged her behind the counter. "Well, come on Mr. Creed." she huffed impatiently. I followed close behind the two women. "I tell ya, we had a woman come in this morning and she had the most beautiful little shih-tzu you've ever seen. You know what a shih-tzu is, you know one of those tiny dogs that are covered in hair. Well, I swear I felt my heart go out to the little darling. It's hair was stiff enough a tornado coulda come through and a hair wouldn't move out of place. Well, anyhow she got the little darling a little pink collar and had designed the cutest little flower with the dog's name on it. We put it on and that puppy's eyes seemed to light up. I tell you what, there seems to be somebody for everybody, cause I swear I think that dog liked being primped as much as she liked spoiling the little thing." I listened with half an ear as we followed her through the back hallways.

Her office was at the very back, at first I'd assumed they'd brushed off what a excellent service this woman offered. Then I realized I was dead wrong, she had the biggest office in the building. It was covered in flowers and pictures from her large family, and it screamed Patty. It was as open and easy to read as the woman herself.

She sat Cat' down on the couch against the wall. I watched as she went through the motions of getting us all a small glass of red wine.

"Vic' says I look for reasons to drink, but I think its more of a ritual anymore." She handed me a glass and Cat'. I sat the bags down to the side, knowing full well if anyone touched them Patty would have their ass in a sling.

"You just like a reason to drink on the job, admit it." I teased.

She grinned, good naturedly at me. Cat' looked over at me, "She probably needed it to calm her nerves after hearing your mouth."

I pretended to be offended, but the smirk let her know I already guessed that. Patty grinned, "Exactly. Now, I've got all kinds of pretties for y'all to look at."

She dug around for a moment, before grabbing two black cases. "Now, this one." She placed on the table in front of Victor, "Is the stuff you inquired about." She placed the other one, opening the latch, "This is some you might like, that I dug out."

I flipped opened the case and Cat' sat forward a little to look. It was full of different colored and sized velvet boxes. I pulled one out, looked to be a ring box. "Here."

She took it, carefully popping the lid open. Her eyes widened and looked at me.

"Like?"

She shrugged, "Victor, it's a ring."

I grunted, "It's an engagement ring." I pulled it from her, shoving another into her hand. She popped it open again, with the same look. I jerked it away, and tried a different color box. She sighed, then handed it back. "What?" Anger started flooding through my veins. I'd came up here, planned this, and now she was just shrugging it off.

"Mr. Creed." Patty smiled, reaching into the case. My eyes, flashed to her movements as she sat aside several cases. She handed me a purple box from the bottom. "She'll like this one." She smiled at Cat' and sat back down across from us. Her eyes catching every gesture, taking us in.

I shoved it at Cat' and downed the rest of the sweet wine Patty had offered. I sat the glass down and stood. I felt like I was suffocating, my anger, my dissappoint, the whole damn room seemed to cut me off. I leaned against the door and watched as Cat' opened the box, fingering the small pieces. I knew what this one was. I had ordered a small charm that reminded me of a sabretooth tiger, then had her name inscribed into the back. There was earrings that mached the small diamonds used as teeth from the necklace charm. Wasn't real creative, but who gave a shit. She was mine, and people would fucking know it when she wore that.

"You did this?" she asked, her eyes casting a curious glance at me. I shrugged, waiting for the casual decline. She pulled it out though. Patty moved to where I had sat.

"Let me help you, hon'." She grabbed the necklace carefully placing it around Cat's neck. "I was never one for chokers, felt too much like collars to me, but with your neck, it's perfect." Patty sat back smiling, Cat' kept fingering the piece.

She looked up at me, a small smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I murmered.

"Now." Patty said as if solving the world's problems, she laughed softly relieving the tension. "Do y'all want to look at the other baubles I happened to get?"

Cat' looked to me, I grinned. "Nah, ring them all up, I got other places to go."

Patty's mouth dropped, "Your sure?"

Even Cat' had a shocked look, "That's a lot Victor!"

I shrugged, "Ring 'em up, Patty. We'll be back at some point for more, but today I got other things to do."

Patty packed the two cases, carefully laying the purple box on top. "Well, give me one moment and I'll bring the bill back here."

I pulled out a credit card as she passed, "Take yer time, ain't in that much of a hurry."

She blushed, "Mr. Creed, if I was a younger woman I'd kiss you." She turned to Cat', "Make sure you give him a big one from me." Cat' smiled at the woman as she walked out.

I moved to sit back down by her, carefully going through the case. "I ordered this one for her, hope you don't mind." I pulled the white velvet box out, holding a beautiful gold pin, inlaid with rubies to form a rose.  
>"It fits her."<p>

"I know." I grinned, putting it to the side. "She's actually pretty decent for a frail."

Cat' hrmphed, and I laughed. "Figured you'd like her." I teased.

Cat sat beside me in silence until Patty finally came back. Her older faced was flushed, but her smile was wide. "Here, you are. Just sign here." She handed me the papers. "Would you like me to have the cases sent somewhere since your going out? It would be no trouble, and I'm sure you don't want to carry that much money around." She looked to the bags beside the small couch, "I could always take those bags too?"

I stood up, pulling Cat' with me. "You've got my address, just have them sent there." We made our way from the office, stopping at the door. "That one is for you, for helping us so generously. And tell whoever delivers, drop the stuff inside the front door, if they go any further I will know."

Patty smiled, taking a seat on the couch, pretty overwhelmed by what had just happened. "Thank you Mr. Creed, Miss Creed. Y'all have fun."

I nodded, and we made our way out. The cocksucker from earlier held the door for Cat' and I, apparently he'd seen what a great comission Patty had just earned. "Have a nice evening, please come back and see us soon." he smiled at Cat'.

I growled tightening my arm around her. We walked quietly, and she made no move to pull away. I hadn't really had other plans, but I had enjoyed today. I felt her hand timidly under my jacket, it barely carressed my back, but it was enough. I grinned ear to ear, woman and jewelry were a hit no matter what day in time.

"Where are we going?" she asked watching her feet. I maneuvered us easily through the crowds, and she kept her head down.

"Dunno, what ya wanna get into now?" I asked, she shrugged. I stopped, then pulled her in the closest store. It made me gag, all the pastels and lovey images, but it was something she might like.

"Victor?" her voice trembled with unease. I grinned, so little Cat' wasn't comfortable around baby shit, bout time she started getting there. I led us around the store pausing here and there to let the items sink in. They had bassinets, cradles, toddler beds, pens, stuffed animals, hundreds of different nipples, and clothes galore. "What are we looking for?"

"Dunno, just wanted to look." I muttered. I wasn't the most comfortable, but enjoyed the feel of having her off balanced for once. "Told ya I wanted a cub."

She hissed, "Not yet though."

I shrugged, pulling her through another row of baby clothes. "Maybe a little girl so you can dress her up, real pretty?" I held out a dress with one hand, while pulling her closer with the other. Her face was bright red at this point and I chuckled. "But you know I ain't got nothing against boys either..."

"Victor, let's go." she whispered.

I ignored her, grabbing a tiny pair of camos. I held them in front of her, "If he's that big, I don't think he'll be hunting much." I muttered to myself. "I'll have to wait 'til he's at least walkin'."

I felt her stiffen, her wide eyes met mine. I just grinned, she smiled a little and we walked towards the front. A young lady stopped us, "Did you find everything all right?"

"Yes, thank you." Cat' smiled.

"Oh, do you know when your due yet? I've got several stores that have a huge selection of maternity clothes when you start showing?" The woman smiled, her eyes carefully focusing on Cat', and just as carefully avoiding me.

"Thanks, we might come back." My heart jumped with that and we walked back to the sunny sidewalk. "Your wrong!" she smacked my back, but carefully placed her hand back against it.

"Nah, I ain't wrong." I grinned.

"Well, your not right either."

"Of course not, 'kitten', that wouldn't be no fun." I enjoyed the playful banter, hell, I'd enjoyed the whole day. Then again nothing was perfect.

Cat' stopped, jerking me along with her. Her eyes carefully studying someone across the street, her mouth curled into a sneer. I looked over, but saw no one worth watching, nothing to set her off. I looked back to her and she pulled away from me.

"I'm ready to go back now." she sounded sullen. I nodded, trying to pull her close again, but she was stiff. On the way home I watched as she ran her little fingers across the tiger of the necklace several times.

We were half way there, when I started getting irritated. "So you care to tell me what all that shit was about back there?"

"No, I don't care to tell you." she snapped. Fucking women.


	54. Talk to Me

She hadn't sit still since we'd walked into the apartment.

Patty had dropped everything off personally, and even left a bottle of champagne with a card that said 'Congradulations.'. Hell, I felt like hitting the bed and nursing the bottle myself. I left Cat' to her own devices, but moved room to room watching her.

She'd looked out every window the place had to offer, and since I had the whole floor it took a little bit. Then she'd carefully put away all her new stuff. I'd given her over half the closet, which she had yet to even begin fill, and her own dresser and nightstand. Then we'd ordered chinese take out, and were silent through the whole meal.

She was moving from window to window, when I decided to perch in my chair. "Gonna tell me what got your panties twisted earlier?" I sneered. To me, the day had been perfect until she'd gone all female psycho. I mean ever since the incident on the street she smelled of hot blooded rage and confusion and hurt. I hadn't said or done anything this time, so I knew damn good and well it wasn't me.

She turned slowly, her eyes traveling my feet to my head. I cocked a brow in general confusion at this point. "If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"

"Fucking Shakespeare? Really 'Kitten'?" I laughed.

"Not original, I know." She leaned against the couch. "I could have said in the famous words of the glorious Victor Creed 'Fuck off frail'." Her lips twisted into a grin and her tiny fangs flashed.

I laughed aloud, "Does my ears decieve me? Did or didn't my beautiful Catherina call me glorious?"

She blushed, "Did you not hear the rest of that? Tell me your not that vain?" Her voice was sarcastic, but the twinkle of her eyes and the smile across her lips were indicating a teasing mood.

I patted my lap, spreading my legs out. "C'mere tell the big bad Sabretooth all about it." Her eyes widened, then narrowed accepting the challenge. She walked slowly over placing a leg on either side of mine, straddling me in the chair.

"Oh my..." she trailed her hands down my shirt, pulling it from my pants. "Tell me, what does Sabretooth want in the long run? Hmm?"

I cocked a brow, somewhat confused with her line of question. "I wanna be buried in you, love. I wanna hear you scream my name."

She flicked a button. "You want a cub. What else?"

I groaned, grabbing her hands. "Don't start the serious shit right now."

She bent, licking my lips and I opened my mouth, but she'd already pulled back. "Answer me and I'll make it worth your wild." She gently tugged her hands and I moved my hands to grip the armrests.

"I want you." I whispered, watching her. Her eyes twinkled, her mouth parted, and I felt my loins stir to life. Here I sat in my living room with a beautiful smart young woman perched in my lap, life was good.

She smiled and flicked another button, "How do you want me? As your little housewife? Someone to wait at home while your out doing your usual thing as Sabretooth? Someone to bear your babies as you fly around the world killing?"

I shut my eyes, "At first, that's what I had planned."

She flicked another button, "Now?"

I shrugged, enjoying the feel of her hand dipping into my shirt to carress my chest. "Now, I can't just stop being what I am Catherina. Even for you."

She flicked another button, "Then what does that make me?"

I growled, my eyes meeting her darkened emerald gaze, "My mate."

She flicked another button, her eyes never leaving mine. I was cursing myself for having so many buttons, but then again I was enjoying her little game. I couldn't deny that. "So what does mate mean to you?"

I grabbed her hand that was flicking buttons with one of mine, pulling it to my lips. I kissed each tiny white claw and knuckle, "Means your my wife, my one and only, mine."

I looked up then to see that her eyes were getting misty. "Are you proposing?"

I snorted, "Thought that was already decided a long time ago." I pulled her tight against me, standing to go to the bedroom. I lay her gently in the middle of the bed, then pulled her shoes off. "My turn now?" She shook her head, her misty eyes never leaving my face.

I pounced down beside her, joustling her so I could get an arm under her body holding her against me. I fiddled with her pants, "S'what ya thinking?"

She laughed softly, "I'm confused."

I grinned, understandable. I stayed that way. I pulled her skirt down, she lifted her legs around to help. Then I moved to her blouse, my finger tracing the first button. "You forgive me for that first night yet?"

She nodded, her mouth a grim line. I shrugged, I wasn't feeling overwhelmingly guilty, but I could've taken it easier on her. I flicked a button.

"You still wanna be my mate?" It was something I'd asked myself every other day it seemed since I'd found her, and now asking it I couldn't even meet her eyes.

"Yes." Her voice was unexpectable firm and I met her eyes to see they were no longer shiny with tears, but twinkling with mirth.

I laughed and flicked two buttons, bending to lick her now exposed collarbone. She gripped my shoulders trying to pull me to her, but I wasn't done. "What do you want?"

"A home, a family, normal." she laughed softly. "Though we are not the current norm, I had hoped we could establish a normal for us." I kissed her cheek, leaning back to watch her. "I don't want you wanted all over the world, I don't want to worry every time you step out that you'll kill someone I know or be laid up hurt somewhere. I don't want to be the pretty little object you put on the shelf, only to take down whenever you feel like it."

I stared down at her, her face honest and soft watching me. I bent pressing my lips to hers, "I promise to try Cat', but I ain't perfect."

She laughed softly, "Trust me I know."

I leaned back a little flicking the rest of her buttons to the side, opening her shirt to reveal a very delicate lacy bra. "Better than most I fear." I grunted, bending to kiss the tops of her breasts. "Wanna have my cubs?"

"Yes." It was quick and decisive and I found myself pulling her tighter against me, burying my face in her hair.

"Good. One more and then I plan to devour you." I nipped at her neck, "I don't plan on leaving a single piece of your skin untouched tonight." She dug her claws into my shoulder and I pulled her just a little tighter to me, my tongue flicking out to taste her vunerable neck. "What got you upset today?"

She groaned, pushing me back. "Do you plan to try to dominate me often?"

I lay back as she climbed atop my stomach. "Maybe. You gonna let me?"

"Maybe" she grinned, bending to trail her tongue over my chest, then nipping at my neck. I felt her fingers loosening my hair from its tie and her other hand playing through my beard to carress my jaw.

"Gonna answer me?"

She kissed my ear, "Not tonight, love."

I nodded, "Take your hair down." She leaned back, carefully untwisting her braid, then pulling the braid out plait by plait. She was beautiful, challenging, but beautiful. "S'when ya wanna get hitched and move in with me?" She paused and shrugged.

"Anytime. I'd like to move close to the mansion, that way our children can go there."

I grunted, "Seems like that'd be pretty bad idea."

She grinned down, pulling her shirt off. "Why? It's where I went, and I think they'd be pretty safe with your brother there to look after them." My mouth dropped in shock, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

I growled, "He know?"

"Not that I'm aware." she pulled my shirt to the side, running her hands up and down my chest to fiddle with the waistband of my pants.

"Then how do you?" I propped my hands behind my head, content to let her have her way for now. She was looking to please me, and I was by no means going to stop the current progress.

"I can smell it. I thought you were his father at first, but decided brothers after awhile." she slowly allowed her fingertip to brush circles around my stomach and chest.

"Your smeller that good?" I asked.

She grinned, unbuttoning my pants. "Oh, yeah."

I grunted, "How come I ain't affected by yer smells?" Well, hell, that didn't come out like I wanted. She just laughed softly, slowly unzipping my pants.

"They're chemical pheremones. I couldn't figure out a way to get certain people off my back so I hijacked some of their DNA and made a base with mine to imitate what their mate's scents would smell like." I cocked a brow. "I wasn't in the best of moods Victor and they all thought you'd abandoned me..."

Her voiced trailed off and I sat up, keeping her in my lap to press a hard kiss to her lips. My hand held tightly to her neck, keeping her to me. "I'd never abandon ya." I kissed her again, but there was far too many questions to just let this mood go. "So what about everyone being afraid? Me and 'Runt' getting along? Thought that was your pheremones too."

She shook her head, "Not that I'm aware. I know people are afraid of me, because I like the smell. When they expected I should go right, I went left, I just deviated from the norm." She shrugged, her eyes not meeting mine. "You and Logan deep down, no matter how confused you may be, still want something to do with each other. We're only closer, I believe because we're mates. And no before you ask I'm still learning what that entails."

I grunted, "You gonna sit there all night or you gonna get me naked?" Her eyes flew up to mine and her grin mirrored my own.


	55. Messages

I rolled over, reaching for the sweet vixen that had so graciously just given me the night of my life. My arm landed on the cold bed and I was instantly up. The sheets were lying every which way and she was gone. I got up from the bed and stretched. My scent absolutely reeked of sex and Cat' and I found myself lost in the memories of her lips and hands.

"Catherina?" I shouted. Damn, I wanted her again. I wanted her exploring me as she had last night, I wanted her laughing and teasing against me, I wanted to hear her say my name again. "Cat'!" I shouted, moving through the apartment. Her scent was faint, she must have took out right after I drifted off. The sun was barely glinting over the horizon, confusing me.

She wouldn't have left, not after last night. I moved to my office, sitting in my chair to debate what this meant. I mean we'd been relaxed last night, neither of us we're overly demanding of the other, she'd enjoyed it as much as I had. What the fuck she take off for?

I pulled out a drawer from my desk and started removing my cells, I kept them everywhere for work. I hadn't checked them since I'd come back for Cat', maybe there was a job close. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get her from my head for a few hours.

Flicking them on one by one, there were dozens of voicemails, I groaned. I sure as hell liked the killing, but the rest of the job was for the birds. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to them all this morning, fuck no. Then I noticed that the one I kept for Magnus was lit up as well. I picked it up noticing there was three on it. What the fuck did he want? He'd been pretty fucking quiet for awhile. He'd been one I'd actually told I was taking a break.

I picked it up, tapping the buttons to get to the messages.

First one:

"Victor! I believe there's someone here you'd be interested in! I know your in town, I saw you yesterday." Raven's voice wasn't entirely unexpected, but her words had me straightening. Cat' must've scented her! Fuck me! "We've got her locked in a room waiting for you. Come soon, Me amor." She laughed at the last, and all I could think was she was taunting my fucking mate!

Second one:

"Vic, She's loose!" Raven was screaming this time, and I sat back listening. The bitch deserved it for locking her up, and probably taunting her. "Vic, hurry!" There was screaming and some muffled sounds in the background. It took seconds for me to move through the apartment. I had to get dressed, I had to get to her. Eric had a place just across town, maybe twenty minutes at best.

Third one:

"Creed, you either get here or I put her down." This time it was Eric's voice and I yanked the shirt around over the phone to hurry. "I'm having trouble keeping her under control and I'm afraid I won't be able to much longer. I'm sorry my friend if you get this too late, but the girl won't listen to reason."

It was fifteen minutes old! What could happen in fifteen minutes? Everything and anything! I ran from the house, forgetting my shoes in my need to get to her. I wasn't sure how to reach out with the marks, but I found myself repeating the same mantra I had for so many years. 'I'm coming 'Kitten'.


	56. Children

I burst through the warehouse, immediately picking up the scent of her. I followed it through the broken crates and trash, coming to a doorway in the back. It led down to the basement, a place where I'd tortured more than one. I growled, angry for Cat' coming here, furious that Raven had tried to lock her down there, and livid that Magnus might hurt her. I didn't spare the steps a moment's consideration, throwing myself to the floor, dashing through the corridors. Her scent was everywhere, it was pure raw fury. There was no fear, no pain, no remorse, it flooded me.

I heard voices, and immediately moved to the room they were in. It was a safehouse, a place where the Brotherhood could gather, could do their business. Catherina had turned it upside down I realized looking into the room.

Magneto was standing to the side, his hand on his chin in thought, his other arm wrapped around himself as if in comfort. He smelled of fear and sorrow. Toad, Pyro, and a few others were scattered around the room. I caught nearly the same scents from them, but there was another of fear and anger. I looked down to meet Raven Darkholme's yellow eyes. She glanced my way and started shaking.

"Stay away!" her voice broke over the words, and I moved closer. I held no emotions for the woman that had once been mine, she was nothing but a vague memory. She'd been a mutant, I had known, but I had no clue it had been Mystique the entire time we'd been together. She'd hidden her appearance, had in fact hidden most things. I had used her and she had enjoyed it, we were nothing, but sexual outlets for a time to each other.

Looking down at her now, I didn't know what to think, to feel. She lay bloody and broken. Her body was ripped apart, her arm lay a couple of feet to the side while the doctor tried to stitch her back up. Her arm was the least of her worries as the doctor worked quickly and quietly on her chest.

I was shaken seeing the damage around me, most of them had been cut into, Raven's injuries being the worst. Even Magneto's arm sported the reminder my mate had been here. I felt his hand before I sensed him, I grabbed it yanking Eric around to face me. The great Magneto, Eric Lensherr stood before me, his eyes full of remorse.

"What did you do to her?" I growled through my teeth, my hand tightening around his wrist.

"Nothing, she's fine." he stated through clenched teeth. "She's gone Sabretooth!" His words seemed to pierce my brain finally, and I released him. "I'm sorry, my friend. I tried to talk to her, but she would hear none of it."

"What happened?" I growled trying to contain the emotions flooding my body.

"Mystique," he looked away. "Mystique tried to lock her in, she shouldn't have taunted her." He cocked a brow at me, "Who is she Sabretooth?"

"She's mine." My tone implied no more would be answered. "Now tell me what happened? Why are y'all even here?"

He motioned for me to follow him, which I did. The other's eyes all followed me, and I wanted a clear account of what had occured with my mate. Eric led me down several halls, taking me to his private quarters in this place. He motioned for me to have a seat, and retrieved a bottle of scotch. I watched as he poured us two glasses, but I didn't want it right now. I wanted my fucking mate.

"Mystique underestimated her." he said taking a sip. "She only let her think she had the upperhand." He smiled a little, it was somewhat forced. "I can't actually tell you what all was done or said, but by the time I was called..." He took a deep breath, "She was out of control. I tried to pin her to the wall, but she broke her wrist to get through the restraints." I was already growling knowing she'd been forced to hurt herself. "My friend, her healing is faster than yours, she was on me and healed by the time I'd even realized she'd escaped." It gave me no comfort, but I did sit back. "She attacked us all, she was truly born a killer my friend. I'd say she's perfect for you." He sat back, taking a long drink.

I grunted, "S'why'd she attack you?" I knew she'd known Raven's scent and her mouth probably hadn't helped.

"I had the bright idea to gather mutants." his eyes looked away from me, I could smell a hint of shame and humiliation.

"S' ain't the first time." Hell, if that wasn't true.

"I decided it would be best to get to them before their views were tainted." His eyes still weren't meeting mine.

"Children?" It was an unwelcome thought of how far our race had actually demeened itself, surely he hadn't.

"I'm afraid so." His eyes met mine, "I was given a reminder of the moral wrong I'd committed." He grunted, "I'll admit, perhaps it wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but it wasn't necessarily what she had thought. I didn't kill their parents or anything, I wanted them among friends, their own kind."

I grunted, I wasn't one for tactics or battle strategies, but you sure as fuck didn't take children into wars. Hell, I wasn't that fucking stupid. "A reminder, you say?"

"She was very clear as to what would happen if I so much as spoke to another child, I felt like a pedophile after she got done." He met my eyes, "It's not an experience I wish to repeat. She was also very clear with Mystique. It would be in yours and her best interest if you never even look at her again."

"Didn't plan on it," I grinned. "S'where's the kids?"

"She has them. It was not my finest moment, and I'm not proud." He sat back, the alcohol finally softening his system. "She'd make a fine soldier."

"No." I growled, not sparing it a moment's thought or hesitation.

"She is smart, strong, her very presence strikes fe-"

I interrupted him before he could get any farther. "No old man. I think we're done." I stood moving to the door. "Don't call me and stay the fuck away from my mate."

"Sabretooth?" he questioned. I looked back and shook my head. I walked away from him, the building, and the Brotherhood intending to put it behind me. I would not have my mate mixed with that foolish old man and his gang of ill trained idiots. I hadn't thought too much of it before, but apparently my instincts had been aware of how much safer she was at Xavier's before my head had. I mean, who the fuck took kids to fight a Damn war?

I followed her scent through the streets. I'd have my mate, there'd be no more nonsense. She was mine, and by God I was hers. If she wanted me home washing dishes, I fucking would. There was no pride left to gather, I had feared losing her this morning. Then seeing the damage I had inadvertantly put her into causing, my brain finally kicked in. I was Sabretooth, I was a killer, but I wasn't stupid. I wouldn't fight this, I wanted my mate and I wanted her safe.


	57. Plans

I stood in front of the unfamiliar door, in an apartment building I had never been. I knocked, waiting. I could smell my mate, her scent was calm, but it was strong. She was still here. A frail answered the door, one whiff of the woman and I knew she was no mutant. I growled deep in my throat and the frail stood straighter, her body maneuvering to block my entrance.

"It's fine Rob'." Cat's voice came through loud and clear, somewhat lyrical. I could hear her soft purrs as I entered, passing the frail. The frail might've been afraid, but she wasn't backing down easily.

"They're in my bedroom." She said softly leading the way. She opened the door, and I felt my heart flip.

Cat sat on the bed holding a tiny baby. She was purring softly, while there were four other tiny children curled up around her. I watched as the frail moved to the side retrieving another baby and sat down by Cat' rocking it gently. Cat's eyes looked up at me and she smiled.

"Good morning, m'love." Her smile, her eyes, her words, I was across the room kneeling by the small bed full.

I bent kissing her lips softly, "You tell me from now on." It was whispered softly, but the words were firm.

"Never again, my mate." She smiled. "Victor, this is Robyn." She nodded toward the dark headed frail. Robyn was trying to give us what little privacy the room could afford, and was staring at the baby, but nodded her acknowledgement. "Robyn this is my mate, my soon to be husband."

"Nice to meet you." she whispered, trying to smile at me.

I looked down at the kids finally. They were all as small as Cat' was when I had found her, if not smaller. One male child was green and his small hands were already deformed, another female child looked to have small translucent wings. The other two, looked almost the same, dark haired and they had small tails flicking out of the covers. I looked down at the baby in Cat's arms to find a tiny blue body asleep and curled into her breast. I looked over at the other baby, which was bigger, but it was a dark pink. "Did he keep them naked?" I asked somewhat stunned they weren't even wearing diapers.

"Yes, he said there was no shame in being able to declare you were mutant." She growled softly and the tiny body twitched, she quickly went back to purring. "They're babies Victor, they can't stay warm, they can't protect themselves..." Her voice trailed off in sadness.

I brushed my hand across her cheek, "Looks like we're gonna do some more shopping."

She smiled at me, "Robyn is coming with us."

I cocked a brow, and noticed Robyn's cheeks tinged with a blush. "Why?"

"She's good with the kids, and was willing to protect them." Cat' was as blunt as I was, but I could smell the frail's embarassment.

"Anyone would have Cat'..." She sighed, her fingers softly carressing the baby's soft cheek.

Cat' looked at her, then very firmly, "You told them you would protect them. They are mutants, different from you, and you calmed them, fed them, and told them they'd never be without again. Did you not mean it?"

She looked at Cat' and smiled, "You know damn well I meant it, but what would I do? I do work y'know? If they need clothes, I got a little money saved, and they're welcome to all the food I got." She looked at me, then back to the baby. "If y'all need me to babysit nights or something I'd love to or if they ain't got no where else to go they can stay here and I'll arrange something." Cat' reached over touching the frail's shoulder.

"Your coming with us, my friend. I'll bring you back later to pack what you need." Cat' smiled, but with that firm insistence I even knew Robyn was coming.

"What's yer plan then?" I asked looking at Cat'. She beamed up at me.

"We're taking them to Xavier's place, they can use my old room. I'm sure he won't just thow them to the side."

"Won't that just be sticking them in another side of the war?"

She sighed, "No, he never once asked me to participate as an X-Man. I'll be there to make sure they are treated the same."

"You plan on staying there?" My heart seemed to stop and I held my breath.

"Of course, I told you I want us to live close so our children may go there when they're time comes." She never glanced at me, her attention on the children. "They'll never be alone again, I won't abandon them."

I sat down on the floor. My mind racing: First, I would take them and get clothes and diapers. Second, I'd have to pack. Third, I would have to get a van or something to transport so many. Fourth, fourth... I stumbled, looking to Cat', fourth I would marry this beautiful enchanting mystery before she had the chance to get away. The rest would work itself out.

**I'm almost finished with this story. Thanks to those who have stuck with me, who've read every chapter, who've reviewed, who've put it on alert and favorite. Thank you. I'm working on a sequel with two other characters, but of course Cat' & Vic are there (showing life after marriage). Also I wanted to ask, whenever I started this story I wrote two versions of the start (choosing this one because I liked this Victor better). I have all the worked saved from the start of the other, & if you would be interested please review or pm and I'll post it. I haven't finished it, but there's always a chance, it has the same characters, just a different approach. Let me know & Thank you again.**


	58. As One

They were like a pack of hyenas. I had to sit down to take it all in. The walk home had been interesting to say the least. We'd had to make use of Robyn's t-shirts and the kids were timid as hell. I'd let the girls plead, bribe, and pratically drag them down the streets. After we'd arrived they seem to take Cat's word that they were safe and had become loud and annoying. The girls had raided the kitchen for breakfast and the kids seem to spread through the apartment making it a child's jungle gym.

One of the young one's was fluttering around the ceiling, while another was running up and down the wood floors sliding on the rugs, and the others seem to just want to cry or scream.

"Everyone quiet!" I roared finding the limit to my patience. They all stopped and looked at me. Thier eyes starting to water, their lips trembling, and I counted to ten in my head. "Come." I moved past them, and sure enough they all followed. I took them to the bathroom, turning the sink on to warm water. I handed the one closest a wash clothe. "Face, hands." I put soap in his free hand. He stepped up, scrubbing, eyeing me as he washed. He turned handing the tools to the next child. I waited as all four cleaned, then marched their high strung little butts back to the living area. I pointed to the couch.

Cat' stood to the side, tears in her eyes. I moved to her side, careful of the two babes she held in her arms. "What's the matter?" I whispered. My hand moving to carress her cheek.

"Not a thing. Kids, please go to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready." she told them, her eyes never leaving mine. They moved quietly to the kitchen, a couple casting me worried looks. "I love you Victor." Tears seemed to slowly spill from her eyes. "I love that your dominating, even though sometimes you shouldn't be. I love that you get nervous, then get angry to cover it up. I love that your trying with me, with the children. I love you, you sensitive, touchy, angry, overbearing, sexy killer."

My heart twitched hearing this, my mouth twitched into a smile, and my body was over all twitching from having to keep my arms off her and the babies. I took her face in my clawed hands, "I love you Catherina more than anything."

She nodded and smiled happily at me. Tears falling freely now, she moved to press her lips to mine. "We're going to be okay."

I nodded, pressing my forehead to hers. "We're gonna fight..." I paused. "We're gonna fight alot, but yeah. We'll be okay."

She laughed.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're going to have to get bottles to feed the babies pretty soon." Robyn's voice interrupted us. I stepped back from Cat', but the smile never left my face. "Why don't you two go get us some and some formula?" She took the babes into her arms, and moved back toward the kitchen. "I'll watch these, just don't take too long."  
>I drew Cat' up into my arms, held her body to mine, and claimed her with a fiercely possessive kiss. "Your never leaving me." I breathed against her hair.<p>

"Never." She murmered, pressing her lips to my neck.

"Let's go then." I pulled her against me and we walked out of the apartment for the first time as a couple. Ready to take on the world.


	59. Love

The drive to WestChester wasn't as bad as it could've been. I glanced over at Cat', the apprehension still touching my mind. What if she decided to stay? What if her feelings changed in front of the rest of them? What if the old mindfucker talked her away from me?

She reached out, laying her hand to my arm. "Mine." she smiled.

I nodded, "Yours." It was reassuring.

We'd got the kids several outfits, toys, and shoes. Patty, had once again proved an asset. Catherina had called to see if she could recommend us any nice places that wouldn't immediatly report us to the authorities. Patty had went a step further and escorted us through all the children's stores she knew. The kids had loved it after they realized no one would go against what I had said. Robyn had been quiet, but she'd kept the kids happy and occupied. I'd already called Xavier and told him to be prepared.

We pulled into the mansion. The kids seemed to understand this was a place of sanctuary and their wide eyes all looked it over with fear and wonder. It was the first time the van had been completly silent since we started, and that was saying something.

The weather witch, McCoy, and Grey were the ones to come out and greet us. I came around opening the door for Cat'. The kids filed out, gathering behind us. I watched as the weather witch approached Robyn and they gathered the babies and their bags. I pointed at the shopping bags in the back of the van. "That's the kids' shit." I muttered. Cat' took my hand and motioned for the kids to follow us.

We walked straight to the Professor's office. He waited behind his desk, his eyes traveling over the young ones. "What was he thinking?" he muttered under his breath.

"I don't think he was." I answered, pulling Cat' into a chair, taking the seat beside her. The kids stood around us, looking the room over. "Ya gonna take 'em?"

"Of course they'll have a home here." His eyes went wide as he watched Robyn and the weatherwitch come through the doors with the babies. "My God! Babies?"

I grunted. The old man had really grasped straws this time, and like me, I'm sure Xavier wasn't gonna easily forgive this one.

"I told Robyn you would hire her to help." Cat' broke in. "I know your not used to having children, but I will help and so will she. They need a home."

He nodded, "Robyn, I'm Professor Charles Xavier." She stepped forward taking his hand.

"Robyn Davon. If you don't need the help, I can go-" Cat' opened her mouth cutting her short.

"She promised these children that she would take care of them." Cat's eyes looked to Robyn then to the Professor, "I assured her, you, of all people, would not make her break this promise."

He cocked a brow at the two women, "Of course not. Cat' has graciously volunteered her room, I believe you all might want to get settled." He smiled, "Then we'll see about appropriate accomendations."

I grunted, "There's gonna be a delivery in couple days." He cocked that brow at me, "Beds and shit."

"Thank you Victor, that's rather generous." The old man's eyes twinkled and I looked away. Yeah, the lil' heifer was taming me down all right. "As I was saying, Ororoe, perhaps you can show them the way. I would like to have a few words with Catherina."

"Of course Professor." She smiled at the children. "I might know where there's some ice cream as well." The kids grinned and followed her and Robyn, waving their small hands at Cat' and I as they walked out.

"Now, how did the trip go?" He sat back, his eyes quickly scanning Cat', probably looking for injuries. Idiot. Even if I'd cut her up, she'd done healed by now.

"Wonderful." She looked at me, taking my hand in hers. "We've decided to get married and we're going to buy a house close to here. So that way we can help with the children."

"You've agreed to this?" he asked looking at me. I shrugged, didn't fucking matter anymore to me. Long as she was mine, I would go where she wanted.

"I'm shocked." a gravelly voice spoke behind us.

"Wondered when you'd show yer ugly mug, 'Runt'." I grunted.

He came around to perch against Xavier's desk. His eyes were all for Cat'. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She smiled, "I'm perfect as usual."

"I wonder if you two would excuse Catherine and I to speak privately a moment?" the Professor asked.

I started to speak up, but she beat me to it. "Anything you have to say, can be said in front of Victor." She smiled at me, then at him.

He sighed, "He's still a killer Catherina."

"Of course, and I was well aware of that before I left with him." the smile never diminished from her face. I sat back and kept my opinion to myself, this was her fight.

"He's called the 'Butcher' for a reason darlin'." Logan muttered. "I don't think ya understand."

"Oh, but I'm almost positive I'm more aware than you are what he is." she cocked a brow in challenge at him, he shook his head and moved to the window.

"What we're trying to say is we don't want you rushing into something when your more than welcome to stay here."

She laughed softly, squeezing my hand. "I know exactly what he is. We are two of a kind, and although some things are going to change-" she eyed me carefully. "I have no intention making him change everything just for me."

Professor started to say something, but she held out her hand.

"He'll never be an X-man, nor will I." She stated firmly. Logan turned and furrowed his brows, but both man shook their heads.

"I'm not going to be workin' with the Brotherhood anytime soon either." I muttered.

Xavier perched his chin on his hand. "So I take it he loves you?" The question was directed at Catherina, but I growled in response.

"Yes."

He smiled softly, "You've never been one to talk or share freely Catherina, care to tell me how you know?"

She scoffed, "He tries to dominate me every time I turn around, but he never intentionally hurts me. He thinks of the little things, the things others would seem to find insignificant."

"Like?" Logan asked gruffly, now that she had his full attention.

"He cooks my meat how I like it, he lays out my clothes, steers me away from large crowds, he says what I need to hear, he doesn't give me pretty little lies, he's a provider, a protector." She sat straighter, staring Xavier down. "I don't have to worry about anything when he's around, he takes care of me. He provides my food, my clothes, my shelter, and I am but an object to sit pretty. He asks very little of me, but hands me the world. Why would I think he didn't love me?"

Logan snorted, "What happens when he's angry with ya? Who's gonna take care of you then?"

She sneered, her teeth flashing. "I can take him down very easily, thank you."

I sat forward, but I couldn't deny it. She had done it once, plus her strength was equal to if not more than my own. I shrugged as the two men looked at me. "She's younger and got a couple of tricks up her sleeve." I grinned, "What can I say?"

"You love her?" Logan asked. I growled, I didn't have to answer to him. The hand in mine, tightening around my fingers, her smile, her eyes pleading with mine.

"More than anything, 'Runt'."

"Well, I wish you both the best. If you need help, please don't hesitate to ask for assistance." Xavier smiled warmly. "I only wonder, Catherina, which of you is the shrew?" She smiled slyly, but held her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. I could care less, she'd declared me her mate in words and actions and I was ready to take her in my arms.

I grunted, standing and pulling Cat' up beside me. "Catherina, you know Ororoe thinks of you as her own? She'd be estactic if you'd let her help you with wedding preperations." Xavier added.

Cat' groaned, but turned smiling to him. "I'll let her know, but I want it kept small."

"Of course."

We made it out of the mansion with no trouble. She tugged on my hand and I looked down to her smiling face. "I should've checked on the kids before we left."

I pulled her to the van, "We'll come back this afternoon, we got things to do."

"Like?" she asked.

"Gotta find us a house, a hotel room for the night, and I wanna love my mate."

"Love me, huh?" I pulled her against me, propping her between me and the van.

"Yeah, y'know that sentimental frail shit?" I bent nibbling her neck.

"Sentimental frail shit?" she questioned.

"Yeah, y'know? The fact your in my head, my blood, my heart." I whispered against her ear. "I ain't no Shakespheare, but I'm honest with ya." I mentioned Shakespheare if nothing else to let her know I caught that little shrew comment.

She purred, "Your spouting an awful lot of sentimental frail shit, love..."

"Cause it's true." I kissed her jaw.

"I love you my darling ferocious Sabretooth."

I kissed her lips then stared at her bright green eyes that seemed to move me as they had every time since she'd first dug her claws in me. "I love you my Catherina."


	60. Epilogue

Epilogue

He worked hard on the house. The kitchen, bathroom, and one bedroom were completed. He'd cussed and fought, but the dilapadated house was going to be beautiful once he finished. He was sweaty and glistening in the afternoon sun. I could barely keep from drooling as I watched my shirtless fiance saw boards. My mark standing out on his tan muscled body. Logan and Hank had came several times to help, but for the most part the X-men were still leery of Victor.

I smiled, looking out over the woods. We'd dug all the bones up from the woods, covering them in lime burying them again, then using a small bit of nitroglycerin to disintegrate the evidence. Then we'd buried them again. He wasn't mad, but he gave me some funny looks over the amount we'd ended up with. We hadn't discussed it, but I would still have to hunt when the urge hit me. It was as strong as his, but through the marks I could satisfy most of my lust for blood through him.

I didn't question his past, and he'd quit questioning mine. We had came to a simple understanding. He didn't question what I was capable of and I didn't question where he took off to every couple of weeks. I knew he was still acting as a mercenary and assassin, but I also knew he was more particular what jobs he took. This made it easier for me to live with, and it satisfied both our beastly natures.

The kids ran past me interrupting my thoughts and I smiled. Robyn was here assisting, by making everyone lunch. The kids ran wild here and she was the closest real friend I had. Ororoe was my friend, but she was busy planning the wedding of the century. I had insisted on small, but she was going bigger and bigger. I wouldn't disappoint her though, she'd been too good to me through the years.

One day though, someday soon, I would have my own kids. I would have my own children to run through the grass. These kids I loved, even Victor was softer with them around, but one day the child would be mine and his. He looked up catching my eyes, his fangs flashing.

I knew exactly what he was thinking as he strolled toward me. He seemed to never tire of me, and I was rushing to the bathroom. At least the bathroom had a lock, and when he caught me we'd make good use of it. I sat against the sink waiting, my body already anticipating my eager mate.

One day, I would break it to him, I knew he was smart. One day, I would break it to him that I was smarter, faster, and stronger, but not today. Today he was my provider, my soon to be husband. One day I would teach him I was his mate and I could hold my own, but today I was making him happy like he made me. I understood with his past that he need someone that need him, that appreciated him, that accepted him. I wouldn't judge, I wouldn't fight, I would be here as he needed me to be.

"Love?" he questioned coming in and locking the door. "I'd say we got at least three minutes." He pulled me up against him.

"Eww, your all sticky and hot." I teased, running my hand over his arms.

"You like it." he murmered, pulling my clothes from my body as his lips wandered my skin.

I leaned my head back, fully enjoying his attention. "Yes, yes I do. I love you." From the time I saw him pouncing through the brush when I was a child to the day he'd had the kids wash their faces and hands, I knew now like I knew then I loved him. I'd kill to keep him. He was mine. I'd claimed him, and I intended to show him everyday for the rest of our unnatural lives. I'd give him love, I'd give him cubs, and I'd give him more than he ever dreamed. I would teach him what it was to be civilized, I would teach him what it meant to be accepted, and I would teach him what it was to love. He was still learning after all and I was very patient, especially when the reward was so much.

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Special thanks to those who took time to review: Silca, koko, Dahlia DeWinter, Skye the Biker Chick, LovelyDeadlyLie, Gambit, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, Ellie, Jess, mimi884, QueenOfAcex3, sevenvoyager, TheCivilWars, patito, L. Darling, MJ, and a very personal thanks to CrasyCountryGirl, MintyChameleon, Trinideanfan, and Birdy Main. I write to make myself happy, but I enjoyed the reveiws. I am overwhelmed there were so many people to alert and favorite this story and hope it didn't disappoint. **

**Also, I plan on writing another X-Man fic. It will be a sequel of sorts to this one, but will not focus on Victor and Catherina (Although they'll be mentioned throughout). And yes, Victor will still be an ass every once in awhile, although I think Cat' has him on a tight leash. When writing this I tried to keep three things in mind: 1. Victor Creed is an asshole. 2. Taming of the Shrew is my favorite movie and although Victor is no Richard Burton I can see Elizabeth Taylor giving him a good slap back in the day. 3. If your married, then you've essentially tamed your husband. Thank you all again, and hopefully you will read the sequel. (And no I've only got a few chapters in and haven't got a name picked for it yet, I'll probably add another chap just to let y'all know when it's posted. This will be a Beast fanfic.).**


	61. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

The sequel to Tamed is up now: Unleashed, check it out.

Also for those who may not have noticed, Risks is up. This was actually the other direction I was going to go with on Tamed, but didn't like it as well as this one. If you want to check it out, I may or may not finish it.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
